A Shinobi's Struggle : Love & Hate REVISED
by xKuroi-Tsukix
Summary: Detailed Summary on Profile:Even at the age of 7, Tsukiko Uchiha was well known in Konoha. After the massacre she disappears into the darkness of the world. When she suddenly turns up 5 yrs later to take the Chunin Exams, how will everyone react? OCxSAS.
1. Promises

**Promises**

"Sasuke?" She looked up, golden eyes wide with adoration and love.

He turned to look at her, noticing the way her eyes sparkled in the last rays of sunlight, "Yes?" He asked, hugging her tightly.

She nuzzled her way into his chest, breathing in the fresh scent of his clothing, "I…. I love you…" She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment.

Sasuke looked down, smiling and tipping her chin so she was looking into his eyes, "I love you too, Tsukiko."

Tsukiko's eyes flew open, her lips curved into a perfect _'o'_. "Really?" She gasped, staring at her heart's only love.

Sasuke nodded and laughed "Of course! I'll always love you Tsukiko!" He grinned, leaning over to pick a buttercup that swayed lightly in the autumn breeze. "I swear on this flower, that I'll love you and protect you forever! And together we'll become the greatest ninjas the world has ever seen!" He cried, holding the buttercup proudly in front of him.

Tsukiko smiled and reached for Sasuke's hand, intertwining her fingers with his, "I think we can do it, Sasuke!" She chimed, leaning over and kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

His cheeks flushed, his hand instinctively reached up to rub his cheek where her lips had touched. "Here, you should have this… You're better at keeping things than I am." He smiled, tucking the yellow flower behind her ear.

"Tsukiko, sweetie! Time to come home!"

A frown crossed the young girl's face as she gazed down the hill they sat upon, hearing her Mother call for her. "Awhh…" She muttered, her sensitive ears caught the sound of Sasuke's mom calling as well.

"Don't frown... we'll see each other tomorrow!" Sasuke reminded, pulling Tsukiko to her feet

She nodded and smiled, "Yeah, at academy!" She giggled turning and walking away, "Bye, Sasuke!" She called over her shoulder.

He paused, reaching out and catching her hand "Wait," He breathed, pulling her close.

Tsukiko looked up at him in confusion "What is it Sasuke?" She asked, smiling at him.

He bent forward and his lips pressed against hers for just a moment. Tsukiko's eyes fluttered closed, and then he was gone, running down the hill, cheeks burning with embarrassment. Tsukiko watched him run, her own cheeks burned pink as she ran back to her house.

:::

"Welcome home honey, how was your afternoon?" Her mother asked. The familiar aroma of steaming vegetables and roasting meat tickled Tsukiko's senses as she rounded the corner.

"Look Mama! Sasuke he, he promised me his love! And that we'll become great ninjas together!" Tsukiko sang, twirling circles around the kitchen.

Rin smiled happily, gazing down at her young daughter "That's nice to hear sweetie! Sasuke is a good boy."

Tsukiko nodded in agreement, pulling the flower from behind her ear to make sure it wasn't injured or lost.

"Why don't you go and press the flower? It'll save the flower so you can keep it forever." Rin offered, looking over at Tsukiko.

Tsukiko ran upstairs, grabbed the picture off of her nightstand and began carefully taking it apart. She placed the flower between the glass and the picture, before placing the backing in again. She lay back and looked at the picture, giggling as she hugged it tightly to her chest. She was in love with this boy, and there was nothing that was going to change that.

:::

Tsukiko and Sasuke had been childhood sweethearts since anyone could remember; wherever one went, the other always followed. Always together, and so in love nothing could separate them.

:::

After Academy Sasuke and Tsukiko both stayed after to sharpen their shuriken-throwing technique. They ran home together, only to trip over the disturbing silence. Tsukiko instinctively reached for Sasuke's arm, whimpering in fear as she stepped behind him.

"What's going on, Sasuke?" She asked, looking up in confusion.

Sasuke led her down the main-street, flinching backwards when he spotted the dead bodies. Tsukiko let out a whimper of anxiety, and he pulled her into his body, burying her head into his chest.

"Go home." He quietly ordered, slowly letting her go.

Tsukiko continued to cling, shaking her head, "I don't want to leave you Sasuke!" She cried.

He pushed her away, putting on his strongest face, "You'll be fine Tsukiko. Go home and wait for me… I promise I'll come back and get you."

Tsukiko slowly nodded, unlocking her grip on his body as she stepped over the dead bodies that littered the ground. He watched her run back towards her house before he ventured to his own.

:::

Tsukiko tore off her sandals, tripping while she scrambled inside. "MAMA? PAPA? WHERE ARE YOU?" She screamed, running through the house, desperately searching for her parents. An eerie silence fell over the house as she listened, straining to hear any sound of life. _***THUD***_ She looked up, running to the back doors and throwing them open. She scrambled out onto her back deck, a scream of horror rising from her lips.

"MAMA! PAPA!" She wailed, running over to the limp bodies of her parents.

The moonlight danced on the crimson puddle their bodies were immersed in, giving it a silvery tint.

"T-Tsukiko…" Her mother's eyes slowly opened.

"MAMA!" She screamed, hugging her tightly, Rin winced in pain pushing her daughter off of her. "Mama! MAMA! W-What happened?" Tsukiko sobbed, her legs and jacket were covered in blood that didn't belong to her.

"Run… you must get away! Before he comes back!" Rin hissed, trying to push her little one away.

Tsukiko clung tightly "Who mama? Who! I don't want to leave!"

Rin let out an exasperated laugh "Please, do it for me… I-I'm so sorry… I couldn't protect you…" Her words were muted, and her chest stopped moving.

"Mama? Mama? MAMA!" Tsukiko's wail shook the air, it rang with agony and pain, the loss of her parents tore her soul to pieces. Her tears mixed with the crimson stain of the porch as she sobbed over the stilled bodies of her parents.

Footsteps sounded behind her, and she jumped up, "SASUKE!" She cried, ignorant to how wrong she was.


	2. Just a Dream

**Just a Dream**

The Stranger stood there, an ominous figure that even the darkness seemed to shy away from. His crimson eyes pierced Tsukiko's very soul, froze her to the spot.

"W-Who are you?" Tsukiko whispered, captivated by the powerful appearance of her foe.

The man didn't speak; he simply stared, studying his current victim. She was much stronger than Itachi's little brother… but still, just another waste of space.

"You… You killed my parents, didn't you?" Tsukiko screamed, jumping to her feet, anger tore through her system. She shook furiously, but her hands moved quickly, sure of themselves "F-Fire Style, Grand Fireball Jutsu!" She yelled, blowing the huge fireball at him.

He had to leap out of the way._ 'Much stronger than Itachi's brother…' _The man thought, grabbing her by the neck and throwing her against the wall.

"L-LET ME GO!" Tsukiko screamed, struggling feebly against The Stranger's strong grip. He held her firmly, his eyes leveled with hers as he pulled her higher up the wall. "W-Who are you… and why are you doing this?" She howled. Her Sharingan blazed in the darkness, she couldn't get her hands together to form another jutsu. She tried to hypnotize the stranger, but to no avail.

The man smirked, his eyes were unlike anything she had witness in her young life, "My name, little one, is Madara Uchiha… The Uchiha Clan has become weak… a worthless excuse that would make our ancestors roll in their graves. I have been called upon to exterminate the weakness that has plagued this Clan for centuries." He answered.

Tsukiko was suddenly pulled into the darkness, and she stood toe to toe with the formidable man.

:::

"MADARA! MADARA!" Another deep voice entered her consciousness, and Tsukiko was free, her body lay upon the ground in a ball as blood poured from her mouth in spasms with each cough.

Madara looked to his left, finding the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan standing there, anger blistering in his glare. "What is it, Itachi?" Madara asked, slowly walking over to Tsukiko.

"Leave the girl alone."

Madara looked up in surprise, "Hmm? Are you going to save her too?"

Itachi walked forward, standing between Tsukiko and Madara "I will be the one to take care of the girl. Go, finish your duties."

Madara's eyes lit up with malice, "You're soft, Itachi." He muttered, before disappearing into the shadows.

Itachi stared down at Tsukiko's limp body, every muscle yearned to reach out and touch her, but he knew he couldn't – it would only put her at more risk. "Are you still alive?" His words were detached, he hardly recognized himself anymore.

"You… traitor." Tsukiko's eyes slowly opened, and she pushed herself up, slipping to her knees before standing on shaking legs. "Die!" She roared, a large stream of fire shot from her mouth, twisting and turning to catch Itachi. Tsukiko rushed forward, she never would have shown this strength to Sasuke. He would have been crushed, he knew nothing of her true power. _'I'll kill you, Itachi.'_ She thought, stepping forward to dodge a kunai that grazed her jacket. Two shuriken pegged her back, causing her to grimace in pain.

_'She's much stronger than my brother.'_ Itachi thought, cruelly twisting the shuriken from her back.

Tsukiko stumbled forward, the world began to tip and turn and soon she was watching as the deck slowly came closer and closer to her face. A strong arm wrapped around her and she was suddenly rising in the air_ 'Is this what it's like to die?' _She wondered.

"Little girl…" Itachi's haunting voice crushed her heart as death began to close its jaws around her fragile soul. "You'll go far."

* * *

Tsukiko awoke, her hands gripped the sheets so tightly her knuckles were white; her chest rose and fell with frantic breaths; a cold sweat covered her skin; her mind tried to focus on something, anything, to remind her of where she was. Realization swept over her as her eyes caught sight of the candles that adorned either side of her door, the bareness of her room brought ease… it was just another dream.

"Damn…" She muttered.

Her muscles were ridged; she knew she wouldn't be able to relax for a while. With a flick of her wrist, she sent the kunai that rested under her pillow sailing through the air towards her door. She didn't bother to look, the presence was easily recognizable. "Do you always watch people when they sleep?" She asked, her eyes lazily made their way to where he was standing.

He smirked, his eyes focused on the kunai that had embedded itself into the doorway's wood. "Your aim is sloppy." He chided.

"I wasn't aiming or you." She retorted, throwing another kunai.

He caught it just before it hit his face, "If I tried, I could hit you easily." She muttered, rolling over so her back was to him.

He walked in, eyes surveying the room "You miss him, don't you?" He teased.

She opened her eyes and rolled over, her blank gaze met his "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The Uchiha boy, you miss him, don't you?" He chuckled, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She repeated, trying to slide out of bed, but he stopped her.

"Don't lie, Tsukiko… I can hear you, calling out his name in your sleep – your true feelings come through… that you hide while you're awake."

Tsukiko rolled her eyes, pushing his arm out of the way "A shinobi has no real emotions." She stood and walked into the bathroom, slamming her door with more force than necessary.

_**'A shinobi has no real emotions****.'**_

That single phrase had been drilled into Tsukiko's very being ever since her Sensei had taken her under his wing. He taught her everything she knew; shaped and trained her to be the perfect shinobi. She was tough; she would do anything that her Sensei asked – a perfect fighter. She knew that a shinobi was always to focus on the goal, and never feel any emotions; they only clouded the mind and always got in the way. He taught her those important rules and she lived by them now, she was a cold, ruthless shinobi. She could smile, and act the part she was supposed to play… but deep down, she would never let her emotions get in the way.


	3. A Wicked Proposal

Tsukiko took a long shower, her thoughts drifted to the past, and all the while a bitter taste tainted her mouth. She stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body, drying off before walking into her bedroom to dress in panties and a bra. She grabbed a pair of black shorts and a navy-blue tank top and dressed quickly before re-entering her bathroom.

"I wasn't finished talking to you." Her Sensei growled, appearing in the doorway.

Her eyes drifted to him through the mirror, an un-amused look painted both of their faces. "I was finished talking to you." She shrugged, focusing on drying her hair.

"Watch your tone, you do realize I am your Sensei." He snapped, glaring at her.

She smirked "I know, relax." She brushed past him, walking into her room before turning to face him, "What do you want, exactly? Why are you suddenly so interested in me?"

He smirked, "Your past intrigues me… That's all."

Tsukiko rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed, "Whatever."

"C'mon Tsukiko… You know you miss him, even after all these years… even though he left you." Her sensei coaxed, sitting next to her.

"He means nothing to me. He's dead." She growled, her face melting into an emotionless state.

"Good, then I guess you wouldn't mind going on a private mission for me… hmm?" He baited, walking over to the door.

"Of course not, where's my mission?" Tsukiko asked, grabbing a backpack. She began filling it with plenty of wire, kunai and shuriken.

"You'll be going back to Konoha, to take the Chunin exams." He explained.

The kunai slipped from her hand and clattered to the floor. Tsukiko cursed herself mentally and picked it up, "I see."

"Something wrong?" He asked, the mockery in his voice was unmistakable.

"No, when do I leave?"

He motioned for her to leave her bedroom "Now."

Tsukiko nodded and slipped her backpack over her shoulders, "I need more information." She demanded.

He shook his head "I'll have it delivered to you when the time is right." He explained

Tsukiko rolled her eyes "I don't need to go to this exam. I'm stronger than any Chunin… and Jounin for that matter!" She retorted.

He chuckled "Would you like me to send someone else?"

Tsukiko shook her head, "Whatever."

"One more thing," He whispered into Tsukiko's ear, his arm slipped around her waist, "if we're to meet during this mission… We've never met before."

This made her smile "Understood."

"You always have been my favorite." He whispered against her lips, before leaning forward to kiss her.

Tsukiko pushed him away, feeling his tongue run over her bottom lip.

"Get going, Konoha's a long walk from here." He chuckled, slipping a paper into her back pocket.

Tsukiko wiped her mouth, disgusted by his advances, "You're acting weird, Sensei." She muttered, disappearing from the entrance of the Village.

:::

Tsukiko stood in front of the entrance of Konoha, the one place she never thought she'd see again. She had left at dawn, and now it was mid-afternoon two days later, she was pleased by the quickness of the trip. The gate guards gawked silently at her while she flicked the pass to them, soundlessly entering the familiar, and yet unfamiliar setting once again. Her eyes scanned her surroundings

_'It hasn't changed one bit.'_ She noted, quietly walking through the village.

Everyone stared at her, their eyes followed her every move while she made her way to the Hokage's office. Why wasn't she wearing a headband? Who was she? Did she have a boyfriend?

Tsukiko continued to stare forward, her face blank as she stopped in front of the building. Hesitation gripped her spine, her hand stopped inches before the door handle. _'Suck it up, it's just another mission.'_ She thought, instantly disgusted with her sudden weakness. She opened the door and stepped inside, the chakara emitted from upstairs was moderately strong, but she was stronger than all of them. Tsukiko stopped outside the door to the Hokage's office, hearing the faint murmur of voices. _'This is it…'_ She thought and with three fluid strides faster than anyone could have spotted, she was sitting on Hokage's desk. "Long time no see… Sarutobi…"

The room stared in shock, whispers of confusion and surprise rose up over crowd of Jounin.

"... it's been a while."

Hokage stared in shock; eyes wide with confusion; mouth slack with surprise, "Who are you?" Hokage demanded, his aged eyes peered apprehensively at the girl sitting on his desk.

Tsukiko smiled, she lazily stretched and shrugged, "Pity, I thought you might actually recognize me. But then again… it's been so many years since I left…" Her golden eyes flicked to the too-familiar ruby hue. "I guess it's not surprise, I'm all grown up now."

Hokage went pale. His hands began to shake and his eyes went wider sill. "It cannot be… T-Tsukiko?" He asked, his eyes desperately searching her face for any sign of recognition

"The one and only." She responded.

"Tsukiko!" He cried, throwing his arms around her. His arms crushed her to his body, choking all the air out of her stiff figure.

Tsukiko reeled backwards, his robes smothered her while he beamed with pride. "Sarutobi… Get off of me!" She snapped, shoving him away.

He grinned "I'm so happy to see you Tsukiko… We- We thought you died and-"

"I'm here, aren't I?" She cut in.

He nodded, his aged face softening as he turned to face everyone. "I want you all to meet a very special girl." He smiled, nodding towards Tsukiko.

"Sarutobi, I'm not here to make friends." Tsukiko growled. She pulled the piece of paper out of her back pocket and handed it to him.

He looked over it, every once in a while glancing up at her. "That's very impressive, Tsukiko… So I take it that-"

"I'm here to take the Chunin exams." She finished.

Hokage's face grew serious as he looked from her to the other Jounin in the room. "I see."

She nodded and hopped down from the desk, but Hokage was still hesitant.

"Tsukiko, it's a little late to register and-"

"Look… Sarutobi, if you don't want me I'm sure I could go to another village and I'm sure they'd be willing to swap me in for one of their Genin. I just thought that- well, since this is my technical home village, I might come here and see if you might be able to do that. But if not…" She left it at that, she knew she didn't have to say anything more.


	4. Youth and Innocence

**Youth and Innocence **

Hokage shook his head, "No Tsukiko, there's no need for that kind of talk; you'll be taking the exams here with your home village."

Tsukiko smiled politely and nodded, already knowing she'd get exactly what she wanted. "Alright then, thanks Sarutobi." She sang, leaning against his desk

"Grrr…. I'm sick of this! IT'S LORD HOKAGE TO YOU! And just WHO do you think you are? Coming in here, trying to change everything after it's already been decided! You're NOT royalty!" A purple haired woman yelled, glaring hatefully at Tsukiko

Tsukiko looked up, her eyes held a disturbing lack of emotion as she went to speak.

Hokage stepped in, before Tsukiko could get her own opinion in. "Anko, that's enough!" He warned, anger apparent in his glare.

Anko nodded once, clearly hurt at being reprimanded, "Yes, Lord Hokage."

"Tsukiko… You don't have a team with you, do you?" His tone changed to absolute kindness as he turned to talk to her once again.

Tsukiko shook her head "I work better by myself."

Lord Hokage sighed and looked at the Jounin who were waiting patiently, "You need a team Tsukiko… and I know just the team you'll merge with." He smiled knowingly, turning to face everyone.

"My team would be perfect for her! They're not beginners and they've been training for over a year now!" A man bellowed from within the crowd.

_'Who the hell is that?'_ Tsukiko wondered, eying him with little consideration.

"Actually, I was thinking she'd fit perfectly on Kakashi's team." Hokage smiled.

Everyone looked at him in surprise, too shocked to speak.

"As in, Kakashi Hatake?" Tsukiko asked. Her hand reached up to her left shoulder in a subconscious manner, her fingers traced the scar that marred the skin between her shoulder and collarbone.

Hokage nodded and motioned over to the man on the right; the man looked up from his book and gave a small wave,

"Hmm? Well, alright then."

"Lord Hokage! That's outrageous! She- they already have an Uch-"

"That's enough Gai!" Hokage snapped.

Tsukiko's attention turned to the funny looking man once again, already had what?

"Okay, let's get back to business." Hokage ordered, sitting down at his desk.

Tsukiko sat there, idly eying everyone.

"Hold on just a minute!" Iruka cried, stepping forward.

"Yes, what is it Iruka?" Hokage growled, agitated at the outbursts of his shinobi.

"Lord Hokage, with all respect – the 9 names that were just given were all my students at the academy. I know their skills and abilities, every one of them has great promise, but, it's too soon, they need more experience before they are tested. If they try now they're sure to fail the exam!" Iruka cried.

"When I became a Chunin I was 6 years younger than Naruto is now." Kakashi chuckled, glancing at Iruka.

"NARUTO IS NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Iruka snarled, "Are you TRYING to destroy him!"

Tsukiko covered her ears; this man's annoying whining was giving her a headache.

"Well they're always complaining about not being challenged enough, maybe wiping out on the exams will teach them a lesson, a little pain is good." Kakashi countered.

"What did you say?" Iruka's eyes went wide with horror.

"Oh, nothing fatal of course, but seriously Iruka, relax, I understand how you feel, its' very personal for you and it upsets you but-"

"Alright Kakashi, back off you've said enough." Kurenai cut in, silencing the Copy Ninja.

"On the contrary Kurenai, Iruka needs to hear this. He needs to realize that they're not his students anymore, they're mine."

Tsukiko watched the two men glare at each other, _'How odd. They're fighting over… others?'_ She thought to herself.

"You know, he may be right Kakashi." The bowl-cut man with the huge eyebrows piped in, "You're putting a lot of pressure on them, why so impatient? I held my team back for a year so they could hone their skills, and mature. Let them enjoy their youth a little longer."

Kakashi chuckled, "Your concern is touching, you sure it's not just because your guys don't stand a chance against mine?" Kakashi taunted.

Tsukiko coughed, trying to cover the laughter that slipped from her lips; she couldn't help but laugh at the man's ignorance.

Everyone turned to look at her, "And what's so funny?" Gai asked.

Tsukiko crossed her arms over her chest, "You speak of youth and innocence… you continue to brag about the bliss and ignorance that most Genin live in. The sooner they're shown the true life of a Shinobi, and not just some make-believe fairy-tale that their teacher's tell them, only then will you be able to see if they're true Shinobi material or not." She was gone for a moment and then reappeared next to Kakashi, "And besides, I'm not waiting for another team. If Hokage and the Copy Ninja think they're good enough, then they're good enough. So now that I'm here, their team will be unstoppable- you better tell your Genin to watch their backs." She challenged, glancing at Kakashi whose eye glowed with amusement.

"Alright, that's enough. The matter of the rookie's participation is closed. Now, as for the rest of the Genin, I'll consider your recommendations in a moment." Hokage sighed as he stood up and beckoned Tsukiko forward. "I need to see a clone and a transformation jutsu." He ordered.

No one saw her movements, but in a flash there was another Tsukiko standing next to her, and Kakashi next to the clone. "Good enough?" She asked.

He nodded and they disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"She's good, I didn't even see a hand-sign." Kurenai whispered.

Asuma nodded in agreement.

Kakashi smiled – she was going to be interesting to train.


	5. Impossible

**Impossible**

"Here's your headband." Hokage smiled, dutifully handing it over.

Tsukiko looked down at the Leaf Village symbol that was carved into the metal… she had never owned a headband before… her Sensei had never given her one… so – this one really was her first. Ironic, since this was where she had been born, and several years later she was finally returning.

"Are you alright?" Hokage quietly asked.

Tsukiko looked up and nodded, shoving it into her backpack, "I'll put it on later." She muttered and looked over at Kakashi who was still reading his book. "By the way… who's on my team? I didn't catch the names." She noted, glancing back at Hokage.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and… Sasuke Uchiha."

Tsukiko's mask of resilience broke, just for a moment. "Impossible…" Shock swept across her face, the look of utter surprise grace her perfect-features. Tsukiko quickly composed herself and a severe sneer pulled back her lips, "So… He let Sasuke live huh?" Her eyes glowed dark with the anger that she'd fostered for most of her life.

Hokage noticed this, as did everyone else. "Yes… Sasuke was the only one we found… after the-", He paused, looking at Tsukiko to gauge her reaction.

"After the massacre. I'm not going to cry." Tsukiko snapped. It always agitated her when people cowered at the subject.

Hokage nodded, "Well… We don't need to talk about this right now. Is that group alright? If not I can always-"

"It's fine, you've done enough." Tsukiko hissed, pressing her slender fingers against her temples. There were so many questions now, and she knew no one in the room could answer them.

"The Chunin exams are on the first of July- in 6 days. You and your team must go to room 301 at the academy building – do you remember where that is?" Hokage asked as he looked at Tsukiko, she nodded; how could she ever forget? "You'll be staying with Kakashi for now… since you don't have anywhere else to stay." Hokage ordered.

Tsukiko glanced at the gray-haired ninja, her hand rose once again to the scar, "Whatever. Thank you for everything Sarutobi… I knew you would come through for me." She smiled and winked at him, he smiled and nodded in return. "I'll see you around, I'm leaving." She muttered, disappearing from the room.

:::

Hokage sat back, relaxing while everyone waited for him to say something.

"What was that all about? She didn't seem too happy hearing Sasuke's name." Kurenai frowned, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Lord Hokage, with all respect… who was that exactly?" Anko asked, trying to bite back to the anger that coursed through her system.

"That girl right there is the youngest prodigy of the Uchiha clan, next to Itachi." He answered, his eyes flicking from one side of the room to the other.

All the Jounin looked around in surprise, shock rippling over the room.

"But I thought they were all massacred by Itachi!" Gai spoke up.

Hokage nodded, his eyes becoming dark as his eyebrows furrowed together, "As did I… But it looks like we were wrong. When we investigated the Uchiha Massacre… We never found her body, dead or alive. So, we presumed her dead… but I guess we were wrong. For 5 years now, she's been a rogue ninja… and we don't know what she's been up to with this mysterious Sensei of hers. As you could all tell, her chakara is off the charts, she might be stronger than every one of you in this room." He explained.

There was uproar of protests, how could a Genin be stronger than a Jounin!

"Do not under any circumstances underestimate her…. She's not from this village, so we don't know the extent of her training or how strong she truly is. For now we must treat her with caution." He ordered. This was something that had to be top priority.

:::

Everyone became restless, bickering with each other about who was stronger than her, and who she could possibly beat.

"Everyone calm down! You do not need to be making such a fuss about Tsukiko. I'm sure she's harmless… she just wants to conform she's a Chunin… though I figure she's stronger than that. We all know the Uchiha's have a bloody past. And as of right now- her only living tie to this village, is Sasuke Uchiha and I plan on keeping her in this village as long as I possibly can."

"But Lord Hokage, did you not notice the look on her face when you mentioned Sasuke? She became cold and hateful." Ibiki's voice rose over the crowd as he stepped forward.

Hokage nodded "I've known those two ever since they were young children, before the time of the Massacre, they used to be inseparable… they were in love." Hokage smiled, a quick reverie passing over him as he thought back on the two children, hopelessly in love.

Kakashi looked up from his book, so, she did have a soft side to her… or she used to.

"Now, Tsukiko will be training with Kakashi's team and that's final."

"But- Lord Hokage, doesn't that put our teams at a disadvantage? I mean look at her, you heard what she said to Gai. She's obviously more mature and stronger than our Genin." Asuma groaned, what a pain this was going to be!

"I realize that… but we'll put restrictions on her as to what she can do. Tsukiko won't try anything drastic, it's not like her personality."

"If she was such a prodigy, like Itachi… why hadn't she completed the exams at an early age like he did?" Anko asked.

Hokage smiled, his eyes focused on something far away. "She stayed back with Sasuke. She wouldn't advance without him… Itachi had asked her to complete the Chunin exams and come to ANBU with him, but she denied him."

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask, so, not everyone was impressed by the Uchiha prodigy? He turned and left, needing to find Tsukiko.

:::

Tsukiko walked out of the building and groaned, what a long day this had been. She walked through the village, ignoring the stares of the other villagers as they tried to figure out just who she was. Her headband dug into her back through her backpack, she realized that she was an unidentified shinobi to most of these villagers. She didn't care what they thought; she didn't care what anyone thought, not anymore. She passed three Sand Shinobi, and accidently clipped the larger male's arm.

"Why you little!" He yelled, grabbing for her wrist.

She dodged his hand and grabbed his wrist, spun him around and pressed a kunai against his throat, "I would watch it if I were you. You don't want to randomly attack people on the street." Tsukiko warned and shoved him forward.

"Kankuro. I told you to stop." The boy with red hair growled, his hate-filled stare turned his brother to mush.

"Y-Yes Gaara… I-I'm sorry." Kankuro apologized, dropping his gaze.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes and continued to walk, but she was stopped by sand wrapping around her ankle. She used the Body-Flicker Jutsu to get behind the kid.

"So… A Sand-User hmm?" She asked.

Gaara glanced over his shoulder, she was quick.

Tsukiko locked eyes with her opponent, "Look, I'm not in the mood to fight… but, if we're going to, let's just get this over with."


	6. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

"There's no need to fight." The red-haired boy replied.

Tsukiko heard truth ring clear in his words and her Sharingan disappeared; her golden eyes gazed into his sea-foam-green ones.

"Tell me, what's your name?" He asked.

"Tsukiko Uchiha, and you are?" She asked respectively

"Gaara of the Desert." He replied.

She nodded, focused on his eyes; they were just like hers… filled with anger and hate… and hurt. "It was nice meeting you Gaara, I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon." She winked before walking away.

Gaara continued to walk, a small smirk lit up his face.

:::

Tsukiko could sense that someone was following her, the pursuing chakara nipped at the edge of her consciousness. _'Just leave me alone._' She thought as she jumped into the trees, quickly creating distance between herself and her pursuer. She finally stopped, the chakara was bulleting towards her, but she still had some time before whoever it was caught up to her. She leaned against the trunk of the tree, her gaze drifted off into space. _'So… You're still alive after all…'_ Sasuke's young face burned her mind. _'Somehow… I get the feeling Sensei knew he wasn't dead.'_ Tsukiko's eyes refocused on her actual surroundings, her thoughts interrupted by the chakara that grew closer._ 'Might as well find out what they want.'_ She rationalized, flicking a kunai into the foliage

"Do you find it funny to stalk people?" She called out.

"If you would stay in one place, I wouldn't have to follow you."

Tsukiko recognized Kakashi's voice before he appeared in front of her.

"Do you have fun running away from people?" He countered, sliding his book into his vest.

She shrugged, "I want to be alone." "I was simply wondering if you wanted to come back to my house and put your things there… I'm sure you're getting tired of carrying that around." He flicked her backpack for effect.

"Its light compared to some of the things I've had to carry before."

Kakashi nodded "Still, why don't you come back? I'm sure you're tired from the trip."

"It wasn't that bad, I'm not some weak Genin." Tsukiko eyed him with some hostility.

Kakashi chuckled, "I realize that. But you're still _JUST_ a Genin by my standards." He jumped over to another tree, "C'mon Tsukiko. I'll show you where I live." He called over his shoulder before taking off at a blinding pace.

Tsukiko stretched and took off after him, easily keeping up with his pace.

_'Not bad.'_ He thought, jumping from roof to roof.

The village became nothing more than a blur of colors and sounds, Tsukiko's mind soared, she always enjoyed the feeling of the wind through her hair, the rush of a mission. She didn't expect to stop that quickly, nearly tackling Kakashi when he stopped.

"We're here." He announced, opening the entry way and slipping his sandals off.

She looked around; she wouldn't have expected anything less of Konoha's ex-ANBU members and elite Jounin. "Do they pamper everyone?" She teased, slipping her sandals off. He didn't say anything and led her inside. She couldn't deny that the place was beautiful.

"C'mon, let me show you upstairs." Kakashi gently pushed her towards the long hallway to her left.

Tsukiko looked around, she was currently standing in the entry way, the living room stood in front of her, the kitchen to her right, and the hallway way was to her left. She walked upstairs, finding two bedrooms that shared one bathroom, and the rest of the upstairs was a large study.

Kakashi opened a door and motioned for her to go inside, "This is where you'll be staying."

"Thanks," She murmured, throwing her backpack onto the bed, "for keeping me here."

"I couldn't have one of my students sleeping out on the streets." He laughed.

She slipped past him, heading back downstairs.

"Tsukiko, why don't I make you something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry and-"

"I think I might go out and explore Konoha for a little while… I haven't been here in years." She cut in. Her fingers absently fumbled with the headband she'd been given earlier.

"Why don't you… Just lie low tonight? Tomorrow's going to be a big day and-"

"What Kakashi? Do you have a problem with me going out? Think I'm going to cause trouble?" Tsukiko asked.

Kakashi sat down on the couch and pulled out his book, "Sharp as ever."

Tsukiko rolled her eyes and opened the door, slipping on her sandals. "I'll be back before midnight."

:::

Tsukiko looked up past the rooftops, noticing how the sun was already setting. _'I can't believe it's that late already.'_ She thought, mixing in with the crowd of villagers. She couldn't help but notice everyone giving her curious looks, whispering to each other as she passed by. _'Am I that interesting?_' She wondered, stopping into the first flower shop she came to. She quickly purchased two white roses, ignoring the stares she was getting from the blonde girl behind the counter. Tsukiko grimaced, she was very aware of all the stares she was getting, now she looked even more conspicuous. White roses... headband in hand… she stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Would you mind? STOP STARING!" Tsukiko snapped, glaring at young woman who was gawking at her.

"I-I'm sorry!" The woman gasped as she turned and fled from the scene.

Tsukiko grimaced and continued to walk, the thorns of the roses dug harshly into her palms as she stormed through the crowd.

:::

Sasuke looked up, watching the woman flee as the unfamiliar girl yelled at her. _'What's her problem?'_ He wondered, catching a glimpse of the yeller's face. Something in the back of his mind stirred as he looked at her… who was she? He stood up from the table, leaving money, and began pursuing the strange girl.

:::

Tsukiko stood outside the gates, a twinge of sadness echoing within her heart as she gazed inside. It looked just as it had before… the blood was gone, washed away by rain… The colors on the buildings were faded and there was no one there but… chills ran down her spine as she stood outside of the Uchiha Village.


	7. Fateful Encounter

**Fateful Encounter**

Tsukiko hesitated before taking a step inside, while passing through she gazed around… it was like she was entering a dream._ 'I never would have believed it if someone would have told me that I was coming back here…'_ She thought, walking down the desolate streets. The silence was what bugged her the most, she looked around, waiting for someone to pop out… but everything was still. She kept her eyes focused ahead, not daring to look at the houses that contained so many memories. She continued on, until she finally found it, the Uchiha Gravesite where they had buried everyone. She passed through the metal gates, going row by row until she found her parents' graves. _'A Shinobi has no real emotions…'_ She thought to herself as she laid the roses at the bases of their tombstones.

"Mama… Papa… I'm home…" She whispered, saying a silent prayer. She noticed the stone next to theirs, her breath hitched for a moment as her own name passed over her silent lips. "Tsukiko Uchiha… Beloved daughter… She will be missed." A lump rose in her throat that she just couldn't swallow… they really believed she had perished. A sad smile cracked her blank face as she knelt down, running a hand across the aged stone. The setting sun reflected off its surface, tinting it crimson. "I guess that part of me… has died…" She whispered, bittersweet memories of her past ran through her head… it was always an unwanted slideshow.

:::

"You're trespassing on private grounds. Leave, or I'll have to take action."

Tsukiko looked up, it couldn't be… "Private grounds? I see… I'll be leaving then." Tsukiko appeared behind him, holding the kunai he had thrown at her.

Sasuke twisted around, his eyes landing on the mysterious stranger who held his kunai.

"Here." She threw it up in the air and walked away.

Sasuke looked down at the gravestone she had been kneeling at, his heart twisted in agony as he read her name. "WAIT!" He yelled, chasing after her.

Tsukiko stopped, her blood ran cold and her feet stopped moving; she had recognized him as soon as her eyes landed on his face. He had grown so much; he wasn't the little boy she remembered from all those years ago.

"What?" She growled, crossing her arms over her chest, a meager attempt to keep from lashing out at him.

"Who are you? Where have I seen you before?" Sasuke demanded. His voice was deeper and stronger than the sweet voice she remembered.

_'You betrayed me.'_ She thought, taking a calming breath. "None of your business. You haven't seen me… in a long time." She answered, turning and continuing her departure.

"WAIT!" Sasuke yelled again, he grabbed her forcefully by the shoulder and twisted her around. Tsukiko's lips locked in a hard line, she quickly smacked his hand away as they both locked eyes.

"What do you want!" Tsukiko snarled, her eyes glaring into his.

Sasuke stood there, his eyes studying her critically. His heart trembled as his brain clicked… but there was no way… "T-Tsukiko...?" He whispered. His heart raced; there was no doubt, it was her. But how? She had perished at Itachi's hand… was this just another illusion? Was he simply imagining things again?

Tsukiko paused, too surprised to say anything. "You seem surprised to see me Uchiha… What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Sasuke's muscles locked up, his eyes were glued to her. But there was no possible way that she was still alive. "I thought… You were dead…" He finally uttered, his voice soft and meek, unlike the commanding tone he held before.

"It's just as well if I'm dead to you." Tsukiko quickly turned and disappeared.

Sasuke stood there, his hands trembled until he finally regained his motor-skills. He did a full 360, looking for any sight of the mysterious girl he'd just seen. 'Who… the hell was that?' "Could it be… that you're still alive?" He asked aloud, touching his chest where his heart resided._ 'No… you're foolish to think such things, idiot. She's gone now… and she's never coming back…' _The scabbed wounds on his heart ripped open once again, unable to truly heal.

:::

Tsukiko reappeared at the front gates; her eyes hard; her face emotionless; all muscles in her body were like ice, frozen solid. She couldn't help her body's reaction – she hadn't expected to see him just yet. _'So… You still are alive Uchiha, and you think I'm dead… Just like everyone else… It's just as well. The Tsukiko you knew, no longer exists.'_ She reminded herself as she headed back towards the Village.

:::

Tsukiko finally found her way back to Kakashi's house, her head in a daze as she walked inside.

Kakashi looked around the corner, "Welcome home, are you hungry?" He asked.

Tsukiko nodded and sank into one of the chairs in the warm living room. He brought out a bowl of hot ramen and handed it to her. She took it from him and began eating; the warm liquid filled her stomach and took the edge off of her fraying nerves.

"Tsukiko… Are you alright?" Kakashi asked, glancing up from his meal.

She nodded, slurping some noodles, "Yeah, I'm fine." She set the bowl down on the table and relaxed as best as she could into the plush chair.

"Did something happen?" He gently asked, setting his own bowl down.

Tsukiko shook her head, "It was nothing."

"You saw him… didn't you?" Kakashi concluded, his gaze softening just for a moment. He busied himself and brought the bowls into the kitchen.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked, looking up in disgust.

"After the way you acted today… it was pretty obvious." He chuckled.

She looked out the window "Whatever."

"Tsukiko… who is this Sensei of yours?" Kakashi asked, pulling out his book to read once again.

She smirked "If I told you that… I'd have to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." He laughed, his gaze lifting from the page he was on.

"Be careful Kakashi… It's dangerous to underestimate someone – it could get you in trouble." Tsukiko chided.

"Of course, it's never good to let your guard down around your enemy." He countered, setting his book in his lap to stretch and yawn.

Tsukiko's focus leapt to Kakashi, "Kakashi… I'm not your enemy." Her voice dropped as she carefully met his gaze.

He smiled and nodded "I know Tsukiko… I didn't mean-"

"Its fine, I know what you meant." She smiled and nodded; however, her eyes were cold and emotionless throughout the entire conversation.

This was how she did it… this was how she tricked everyone.


	8. Rough Night

**Rough Night**

Kakashi's eye drifted back to his book as he continued to read; lost in the_ "Icha Icha Paradise" _world.

"Kakashi, I'm going to bed." Tsukiko stood and walked down the hallway, her mind lost in a swarm of unanswered question.

"Sweet dreams, Tsukiko." He called out, watching her disappear around the corner.

"Yeah… It'd be nice for once." She muttered under her breath, climbing the stairs of the unfamiliar house.

:::

Her clothes dropped from her body, landing in a small pile at her feet. She crashed down in the soft covers, her head rested upon the unfamiliar pillow as she unstrapped the dagger from her hip. It was thin enough to be concealed by the thin fabric of her shorts… but strong enough to cut through bone. It went with her wherever she went, no matter what. The cold bed felt good against her heated flesh as she drifted into her usual restless sleep.

:::

"TCH-SEMPAI! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Tsukiko screamed, jolting awake.

"Tsukiko… Are you alright?"

Tsukiko grabbed her dagger, swinging her arm around so the blade was pressed into the soft blue material of a mask. "Kakashi?" She hissed, remembering where she was.

He gently pushed the dagger away, his eye full of concern as he looked at her. "Are you alright? You've been screaming for the past 15 minutes…"

Tsukiko nodded, inhaling slowly while she slipped the dagger under her pillow. "I'm fine…" She mumbled. She lay back down, continuing her slow-breathing exercise, desperately trying to calm her racing heart. She rolled over, not wanting to see the concern that was etched into Kakashi's face. "Just to back to bed Kakashi… I'm fine, really." She whispered, pulling the covers over her chilled body.

He sat there, unsure of what to say as he looked at her, she was startled half-to-death, and he wasn't sure what triggered it. "Tsukiko… If you need to talk-"

"It's none of your business, Kakashi." She warned. Her glare sent a clear message to him.

"Yes but-"

"But nothing. They're my problems that I have to deal with… Just go back to bed." Tsukiko closed her eyes and waited for him to leave.

Kakashi sat there for several more minutes before he finally gave up. "Try and… get some rest." He whispered, shutting the door behind him.

:::

Tsukiko waited a few minutes before sitting up, she ran a hand through her hair as she gazed solemnly out the window; it must have been coming back, that triggered the nightmares again. _'Damn… This place is going to be more of a bother than I figured.'_ She thought as she laid back, hands behind her head as she began tracing imaginary patterns in the ceiling. _'He's on my team and I have to help him through the exam, along with the rest of the Genin. Just get it over with Tsukiko… It's just another mission you have to complete.'_ And with that, her eyes drifted shut, and sleep quickly followed.

:::

Tsukiko finally woke up, the sun beamed through the windows as she rolled out of bed. _'What time is it?'_ She wondered looking around; the clock read 9:30. She found the bathroom, noticing a towel and washcloth was already laid out on the counter. She stripped out of her panties and bra and turned on the shower, quickly stepping under the warm, relaxing water. When her shower finally ended, she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body before entering her bedroom. She quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair, and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Kakashi." Tsukiko greeted, her hands were instantly filled with a bowl of fruit.

"Good morning, Tsukiko." He smiled as he sat down with her, quickly eating the nice breakfast. "Are you planning on coming and meeting your team?" He asked, looking up from his meal.

Tsukiko shook her head, "I thought I'd go and explore the village… get a feel for this again." She answered; she picked up his bowl and brought the dishes back into the kitchen.

"I'm sure that Sasuke would love to see you again… and Naruto and Sakura ought to be informed that they have a new teammate-"

"So tell them yourself. I'm busy." Tsukiko growled, slipping on her sandals and opening the door. "Bye Kakashi, I'll see you before sundown."

:::

Kakashi sighed, sensing her chakara rapidly moving away from him. "This is going to be a long day."

:::

Tsukiko wandered around all day, finally finding herself up on the Hokage's monument, quietly gazing down upon the village.

"Tsukiko Uchiha?" She turned, finding an unfamiliar man kneeling in front of her.

"Who's asking?" She raised a slender eyebrow, eyes cold with apprehension.

"I am Kotetsu, one of the Hokage's humble servants. He told me to come and find you." Kotetsu quickly explained, sensing her unease.

"What does he want?" Tsukiko asked, standing.

Kotetsu stood as well, staring at the young girl in disbelief, "He needs to talk to you about the Chunin exams."

Tsukiko nodded, "Thanks Kotetsu… I'll be seeing you around." She landed lightly on the ground, hardly disturbing anything around her. She made her way to the Hokage's office, finding it to be surprisingly empty.

"Good afternoon, Sarutobi." Tsukiko called out, shutting the door behind her.

He looked up, smiling as the image disappeared from the crystal ball, "Good afternoon to you too, Tsukiko… I take it Kotetsu found you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, you needed me?"

"I needed to talk to you about the Chunin exams." He began flipping through some papers, trying to make it look like he was busy.

"About?" She slowly began prying at him.

"I need to put some… restrictions on you Tsukiko."

She nodded, propping herself against his desk, "I figured as much. Alright, so? What're you going to do? Tell me I can't kill anyone?" She asked as she looked at him, a serious twinkle danced in her hard golden eyes.

Hokage looked up in surprise, realizing that there was no hint of jest in her tone. _'Well I guess I'll have to lay more rules than expected…_' His eyes grew grave at the thought; she really wasn't the young child he remembered from before.


	9. Restrictions

**Restrictions**

Tsukiko noticed Sarutobi's surprise and mentally kicked herself. "Just kidding." She chimed, smiling sweetly at him.

His eyes grew weary, he wondered if she was truly kidding or not. "Tsukiko," he tried to decide just what to say, "look, we both know that you're stronger than the Genin here… It's painfully obvious that you're stronger than all the Chunin and maybe most of the Jounin. The Council and I all agree that you're going to be a strong candidate… but we need to be able to see the other Genins' strengths… and weaknesses in this exam."

Tsukiko nodded, "You're speaking of Sasuke."

It was very apparent how he tried to restrain his calm, composed face… not everyone could do it as well as she did.

"I'm speaking of all the Genin, even the ones you may run into in the 2nd exam. Look Tsukiko, just… help them along, don't go overboard."

Tsukiko laughed, "I understand… I'll step back, and I'll only step in if things get too ugly. No one's going to die out there… unless they have to." She jumped off of his desk. "The third part of the exam… those are the one-on-one matches, right?" She asked.

Hokage nodded, "Yes, you're right."

Tsukiko's mouth twitched, "Must I hold back then?"

Hokage sighed, since when had she become so blood thirsty? "No… I suppose not. It's your fight after all." He quietly concluded, he rested his chin on his intertwined fingers.

"Alright then. I know my restrictions and Ill follow them. Don't worry, Lord Hokage, I won't do anything drastic." Tsukiko tried to comfort him by showing him a small smile.

"Alright, Tsukiko." He smiled as he gently pat her shoulder. "About… that night-" He paused, looking at her with sorrowful eyes.

"You're speaking of the night of the massacre?" She asked.

Hokage nodded, "I was wondering… If it's not too hard for you-"

"You want to know what happened." Tsukiko finished, closing her eyes. She knew this talk would arise sooner or later. "It's alright Sarutobi, you and everyone else desire the knowledge of what happened – I might as well tell you." When Tsukiko opened her eyes, there was no emotion present. "Well, it's nothing you haven't heard before. We, that is, Sasuke and I, came home from Academy and everyone was dead. Then… he left me… and-", She paused, the memories of the past slowly seeping through the tightly locked door she kept them behind, "and then, he came after me. I found my parents dead in the back and- well… Itachi… showed me the true power of the Sharingan." Her muscles tensed, she forced the memories away, locking them up tightly once again.

"And that's when you ran away…" Hokage breathed.

Tsukiko nodded, "I left, I didn't want to be here anymore… He left me- why was there any reason to stay?" Tsukiko's words began coming out rapidly, bitterness biting each articulated word.

Hokage looked up in surprise, "Tsukiko… Who left you?" He asked, beginning to slowly piece together the puzzle that had been scrambled for so many years.

"Who do you think?" She muttered, her eyes flickering with ancient hate.

"Oh Tsukiko… I'm so sorry…" He whispered.

She gave him a fake smile, she wondered if he really believed her or not. "It's not your fault. Everything happens for a reason… that's fate after all." She slowly walked towards the door. "Now that you know the truth… do you still fear me?" She quietly asked, not looking at him.

Hokage looked up in surprise, "Fear you? What are you talking about?"

Her lips pressed together, her mind racing for the right words, "I didn't mean fear… But- do you… kind of understand why I left?"

Hokage's face lit up with sympathy, "I do Tsukiko, and I don't think badly of you because of it." He reassured her.

She tipped her head to the side and frowned, "There was nothing left for me. I thought Sasuke had died… And my family was dead… What more was there? So I left- and I don't regret it." Tsukiko glanced over her shoulder one final time at the man.

Lord Hokage seemed troubled as he gave her a warm smile, "I understand, Tsukiko."

:::

Tsukiko looked around, noticing how the sun had started setting. She bounded over to the front gates, watching as the ninja from different villages slowly poured into the Leaf Village's heart. She concealed her chakara, watching from the trees as she surveyed all the ninja. _'This is gonna be fun.' _She thought with a smirk, using the Body-Flicker Jutsu to return to the middle of town. Unfortunately, she appeared in front of the one person who she didn't want to see. He stopped, as did the other two people following him, a pink-haired girl and a spiky blonde-haired kid. She was stunned to silence - though she had seen him before – it was still a shock to see his presence. She stilled, her golden eyes meeting his gray ones, a silent message passing between each of them.

"Tsukiko…" Sasuke whispered, taking an involuntary step forward.

The blonde boy looked up in surprise, "HEY! YOU'RE THE NEW GIRL!" He exclaimed.

Tsukiko's attention turned to the hyperactive kid, "I see Kakashi told you already."

"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! AND I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled, nearly clobbering her to the ground.

Tsukiko backed up, pushing him off of her, "It's… nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Tsukiko Uchiha." She replied, giving him a warm smile.

Naruto stopped jumping to stare at the girl, "So… What Kakashi-sensei said WAS true!" He gasped in awe.

She sweetly nodded, her smile disappearing as she turned to face Sasuke. He dropped his gaze, his eyes focused upon the ground as he tried to grasp at something to say.

"Hi… I'm Sakura Haruno, its' really nice to meet you." The pink-haired girl piped up.

Tsukiko looked at her, she was nothing special, just another average kunoichi. "Nice to meet you too." Tsukiko smiled, looking at Naruto who was gawking back and forth from Sasuke to her.

_'She made Sasuke look away… how cool!'_ Naruto thought, grinning childishly at her.

"If you would excuse me… I really need to get back to Kakashi's house." Tsukiko interrupted, stepping around her newly acquired teammates. She felt a rough hand surround her wrist, "Wait… Tsukiko-", His voice was so different; it was like he was a completely different person.

"What do you want, Uchiha?"

"Is it… Is it really you?" He whispered, searching her face for any sign of familiarity.

Tsukiko scoffed, not bothering to turn around, "I'm dead to you… remember?" She whispered, before melting into the crowd of villagers.


	10. A Knock At the Door

**A Knock At the Door**

Sasuke stood there, speechless as he gawked at the empty space before him.

"She seems… nice." Sakura's laugh was awkward as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah! She seems great! I can't believe we're lucky enough to have her on our team! Did you see that? She disappeared so smoothly! I don't even know where she went!" Naruto babbled on and on while he and Sakura started walking towards their original destination; the infamous ramen shop.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Sasuke mumbled, turning on his heel to head in the opposite direction, he had to get to the bottom of this.

:::

Tsukiko walked in, finding a warm bowl of rice waiting for her on the table.

"Welcome home, Tsukiko." Kakashi warmly greeted as he looked up; book folded in his lap.

She sat down, quietly picking up the bowl of rice, "Thank you." She quickly and quietly ate, and then she stood and walked her bowl into the kitchen, an abnormal stiffness seizing her joints.

Kakashi's watchful eye followed her, his gaze watching her face,_ 'Something's happened again.' _He finally decided, shaking his head in frustration.

"Do I have something stuck to my butt?" She asked. A clone appeared in front of him, blocking his view.

He blinked in surprise, finding Tsukiko, or rather a clone, standing in front of him, a smug smile tugged at her perfect lips. "No, I just noticed that you're not in the greatest of moods." He commented, reopening his book.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes, "And that's why you're staring at my butt?" Tsukiko asked, raising a slender eyebrow.

Kakashi shook his head, eyes grazing the page, "I was looking at your face." He absently mumbled.

Tsukiko laughed, her clone disappearing in a puff of smoke, "Sure. That's what they all say…" Her warm breath caressed the nape of Kakashi's neck.

He glanced to his right, only to find himself gazing at the wall,

"But Anyways Kakashi, what were you up to today?" She asked. Tsukiko was calmly sitting on the other side of the couch, her golden eyes hiding something powerful behind their serious gleam.

"Nothing, just preparing Team 7 for the Chunin exams." He answered, holding her gaze. He tried, without luck, to search behind the wall she had secured around her emotions.

"I'm not here." She growled, suddenly standing up. Tsukiko briskly walked down the hallway, disappearing up into her room.

Kakashi frowned, hearing the quiet knock at his door. _'And just who could that be?'_ He wondered as he stood up, quietly walking to the door and opening it. At his doorstep stood a familiar face, two grey eyes stared back into his own.

"Where is she?" Sasuke quietly asked, looking past his sensei.

Kakashi sighed, _'You're quick, Tsukiko.'_ "Who are you talking about?" Kakashi decided to play dumb.

"Kakashi, I know Tsukiko is here… I-I need to speak with her." Sasuke's voice held a twinge of anxiety as he tried to calm his quickening heartbeat.

Kakashi frowned, his eye softening; he knew Sasuke wouldn't back down, but neither would Tsukiko. "Sasuke, she… doesn't want to see anyone right now."

"I don't care. I need to see her!" Sasuke's voice swelled in volume as he stomped his foot on the ground.

"Are you always so demanding?"

Sasuke turned, finding her standing behind him; an icy glare meeting his anxious eyes. "Tsukiko…" He breathed, his heartbeat spiking and racing within his quaking chest.

Tsukiko looked at Kakashi who just smiled, "I'll, leave you two alone for a little while… play nice." He chimed as he shut the door.

She heard the lock click in place as she ran to stop him. "Kakashi! Let me back in! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT LATER!" She yelled, slamming her fist against the door; it nearly splintered against the force of her fist. Tsukiko finally stopped, realizing there was no hope, she slowly turned around. "Why are you still here?" She growled, stepping around Sasuke. Tsukiko began to head towards the village and Sasuke quickly scrambled to keep pace. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone, Uchiha." She warned, disappearing into the woods.

Sasuke pursued, barely able to keep pace with her… how did she become so fast?

:::

Tsukiko bounded through the trees, easily dodging the extending branches in the moonlight, why was he still following her? She stopped, her mind scattered while she waited for him… damn her past.

Sasuke finally caught up; slightly winded, he leaned against the trunk for support, "You're hard to keep track of." He smiled, timidly looking up to her face.

Her eyes were focused on the moon, "What do you want?"

Sasuke paused; the icy edge to her voice hadn't melted any. When he stood, she realized he was actually taller than her now, the top of her head only went up to his eyes.

"Kakashi told us, that we have a new teammate." His voice was shaky, but he held his gaze to her averted eyes.

"Yeah, that's right."

"I… I just can't believe… this – this luck." He smiled, eyes shining with something she hadn't witness in a long time.

Tsukiko sneered, her eyes blazed with kindled anger that had been suppressed for too long. "Luck? Is that the word you're using right now?" She tried to keep her voice level as she continued to gaze at the moon. "I suppose it is luck, that after you left me HE let me live."

Sasuke looked away, his heart tearing open as he leapt forward, arms wrapping around her from behind. "Tsukiko… I'm so sorry… I-I… I never meant to-"

Tsukiko shoved him off, her hand made hard contact with his warm cheek; she jumped backwards, putting as much distance as she could between herself and her childhood lover. "Don't touch me." She snarled, her Sharingan activating out of instinct.

Sasuke stopped, his hand rising to absently rub his cheek. "Please, Tsukiko, don't be like-"

"Don't be like what? LIKE WHAT?" She demanded, shoving him backwards into the tree.

Sasuke was startled by her aggression, never could he have imagined such an angry person rising from the young, sweet, innocent girl he'd fallen in love with.

"Like what?" Her voice lowered, causing the pit of his stomach to drop. She glowered at him, emotions running through both of their eyes. "I have every right, to act however the hell I want! I'm not the one that left!" She snarled; the wall she'd carefully constructed slowly began to crumble; emotions began to overwhelm her senses.

Sasuke gripped her arms, slowly loosening her grip so he could get off the tree. "I'm so sorry Tsukiko… I didn't want to leave you… I-I got scared, and Itachi he used-"

"I don't want to hear your lies." Tsukiko snapped, shaking his hands off.

"No lies Tsukiko! I swear! I know- I know I hurt you because I left you… but I never, never wanted it to be like this. And, now that you're alive, I swear I'm going to make it up to you!"

Tsukiko paused, realizing there was no hint of jest in his voice. "It's too late Uchiha. There's nothing you can do." Right now, she wouldn't, she couldn't let herself get close to anyone; she'd only end up getting hurt again… and she couldn't afford that.


	11. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

"Don't tell me that!" Sasuke cried, gripping her shoulder.

Tsukiko shrugged him off, not wanting to look at him. "Stop, Uchiha, just STOP!" She yelled, losing her temper she whipped around, her nose nearly touched his as she glared at him. "Just LEAVE ME ALONE! Can't you just do what you DID back THEN?" She demanded, the crumbling wall broke, and emotions overwhelmed her icy senses as she ranted on. "I don't NEED you anymore! You LEFT me for dead! And now you think you can beg me for forgiveness? NO! I won't give in! The only reason I came BACK to this hell is because my Sensei ordered me to! This is nothing more than a mission for me! And, Shinobi have no real feelings. The faster you learn that Uchiha, the faster your power will develop." Tsukiko's blazing eyes dared him to say something.

Sasuke was speechless… what was he supposed to say to something like that?

Tsukiko inhaled slowly and took several steps backwards, "The paths we walk now, Uchiha, are two very different ones."

Sasuke noticed that she seemed far away, her voice was soft, almost thoughtful, as she gazed into the forest. "No Tsukiko, you ARE my only path. I lost you once, and I'm not going to let you out of my grasp again. Please, just let me prove that I still love-"

"Don't say it! Don't say it. It's all just lies. Only WEAK shinobi have feelings," Tsukiko growled, "and I don't have time to be weak."

Sasuke froze, his mouth went slack as he retracted his partially outstretched hand. "But, it's not a lie." He finally managed to whisper, the tension becoming thicker as his eyes met hers. "Tsukiko, you're the only girl who's ever had a place in my heart. Once you were gone, I felt like I was going to die. I almost did- the pain from losing you was almost too much to bear; to know that, because of me you were dead… I – I still-"

"That was a long time ago, Uchiha. You can't cling to the past like a child." Tsukiko retorted, turning away from him once again; she couldn't let him see her face right now.

"I…" Sasuke paused, realizing he wasn't going to win. "Tsukiko, I love you and only you, and, well… I just hope that you'll forgive me one day for leaving you." He whispered as he turned away, silently disappearing into the darkness of the forest.

Tsukiko stood there, her eyes tracing patterns in the branch below her as she thought about what he said. "I…" She paused, the sudden pain in her chest was bothersome. Was this a trap? Some Genjutsu she hadn't seen? No, this was something deeper… something she couldn't admit to herself just yet. "This is ridiculous." She hissed, turning and running through the forest before finally circling back to the village.

:::

She shoved her sandals off, slamming the door with excess force as she stormed up the 4 steps and stopped at the main floor of Kakashi's house.

Kakashi was sitting there, reading his book as usual. "Have fun?" He teased, shutting his book.

She didn't say anything and silently trudged upstairs to her room. She shut the door and stripped, throwing her clothes in the corner she sat on her bed; her back hunched as she rested her elbows on her legs. _'Stupid boy.'_ She thought bitterly, eyes turning to slits as she glared at the moonlit floor. His face flashed in her mind, the young and grinning Sasuke, and the older more mature Sasuke… it was hard to believe they were the same person. _'Sensei… What is your true purpose? Why me?'_ She wondered, lying back on her bed she gazed up at the ceiling with dead eyes._ 'Did… he really mean it?' _She wondered, rolling over onto her side, her legs automatically curled into her ches_t. 'No, he couldn't have. He just wants sympathy, he wants me to become weak!'_ She concluded, the odd pain returned to her chest. She wearily rubbed below her collarbone as she waited for the nagging pain to dissipate.

:::

_Tsukiko finally drifted into an incomplete sleep, the odd ache haunted her even in her dreams; it was so uncomfortable and annoying. _

_"Tsukiko…"_

_ She recognized the voice instantly, her body tensed as she looked around the darkness. "What do you want, Sensei?" She coolly asked, realizing she was dressed in her old outfit; a simple white yukata with a red obi, black flowers were carefully sewn into the white silky fabric. _

_"You know," he began, his body dissolved from the darkness, his golden eyes had an all too familiar malicious twinkle to them as he approached her, "if you don't cooperate with them, they're going to get suspicious." _

_"I don't need them." Tsukiko snapped. _

_"I can see it Tsukiko, deep in your eyes; you miss him terribly." He knelt down, eyes level with hers; a smug smirk covered his face. _

_Tsukiko frowned and stuck her tongue out at him, such a childish thing to do but she didn't care. "Your eyes are going bad." _

_"The pain… does it feel good?" He asked, his hand brushing over her collarbone as his eyes continued to pierce hers. _

_She tensed, her eyes shifting away in defeat, "I don't know what you're talking about." _

_He laughed, it echoed everywhere sending chills down her spine. "I want you to act NORMAL Tsukiko! Not **you** normal. I want you to pretend that nothing was ever wrong between you and Sasuke, I want you to pretend that – you still love him." _

_Tsukiko blanched, her eyes went wide with alarm, she grappled with a reasonable comeback but found nothing available. "No." She growled. _

_He was behind her, his hand playing with her hair as he snaked an arm around her waist, "Why? It's not like you really do." _

_"It doesn't matter. I refuse." Tsukiko snapped, trying to calm her fraying nerves. _

_"So, there is something there… deep down." He pressed; he could feel her heartbeat slowly begin to pick up speed as the silence closed around them both._


	12. Pretend

**Pretend**

_Tsukiko shook her head, the pain grew worse as she closed her eyes. "No. I have no feelings for that traitor." Tsukiko snarled. She opened her eyes, only to find Sasuke standing there, her Sensei now behind him, a kunai rested lightly in his hand. _

_"So, if I killed him now, you wouldn't mind?" He asked. _

_She ignored Sasuke's pleading eyes, but her peripheral vision caught the movement of him reaching out for her, "Please… Tsukiko," He gasped, the kunai pressing harder against his soft flesh. _

_"I wouldn't care." Tsukiko replied. "This is nothing more than a dream. You can't harm anyone right now." Tsukiko added smugly. _

_Her Sensei smirked, "Oh really? Are you sure this isn't real life? And that you've just been living in a dream? What would you do, Tsukiko, if I killed him?" He asked; his voice hung heavily in the air as he patiently waited for her reply. _

_"Nothing, he means nothing to me." _

_"Alright then, you do it." Her sensei challenged, throwing the kunai at Tsukiko. _

_She found herself standing where he was previously, behind Sasuke, the kunai felt so heavy in her hand, the blade cruelly bruised his skin. "But-"_

_"If he means nothing Tsukiko, then you should have no problem killing him off… just like the rest of them." _

_Tsukiko sighed, ignoring Sasuke's pleas of mercy as she raised the kunai slightly. "Just die already." She whispered, her hand shaking fiercely as she went for the kill. Something stopped her though; the annoying pain in her chest grew worse as she shook, frozen in her spot. "DAMN IT!" She roared, throwing the kunai at her Sensei instead. She shoved Sasuke away, watching as his body collapsed to the ground, a shaking mess of nothing. "Why? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" She demanded, throwing herself at her Sensei. _

_His smirk returned, "Because Tsukiko, I know you still have feelings for him." He answered, his arms pulling her into a gentle hug. _

_"No…" She hissed, head shaking back and forth furiously as she tried to ignore the feelings that began to overwhelm her senses. "No, Sensei. You and I both know feelings only make a Shinobi weak." Tsukiko hissed. _

_He laughed, it was quieter this time, and Sasuke had disappeared. "I know… and you are a strong shinobi, but I need you to do this for me, Tsukiko. Please?" He asked, his gentle hand played with some of her hair as she tried to shake him off. "Just pretend, Tsukiko, everything will run smoothly if you get on their good sides." He explained, kissing her neck, "And I know that you're only loyal to me." He whispered. _

_Tsukiko nodded, the wall forming again as she inhaled slowly. "So, is that part of my mission? To fall back in love with Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked. _

_He smirked, shaking his head from side to side, "I want him to fall back in love with you, and trust you with his life. I want everyone around you to trust you, Tsukiko. You need to be the girl that everyone will come to depend upon." He explained, tenderly stroking his pupil's cheek. "Understand?" He asked, looking down at Tsukiko expectantly. _

_She nodded, sighing in defeat, "You never make mission easy for me, Sensei." She muttered, closing her eyes. _

_"I know, but you'll always come back to me." He chuckled; a pair of warm arms enveloped her body once again. _

_Tsukiko nodded, eyes slowly opening, only to stare into two familiar gray ones. "Sasuke-" Her breath caught in her throat; eyes wide with apprehension as he dipped forward, lips inches from hers. _

_"I love you Tsukiko," He whispered, forcefully kissing her. _

_She tensed, fighting the urge to slug him, this went against everything she had been taught. 'It's only a façade' She thought, tentatively raising her arms; she looped them around his neck, pulling him further into the kiss. _

_"It's easier than it seems, isn't it?" He whispered. _

_'How careless.' She thought, recognizing the smug voice; but before she could retort, the darkness returned and she slipped back into the nothingness of her mind._

_:::_

Tsukiko jumped, nearly falling out of bed as she looked around, realizing that – to her dismay – she was still in Kakashi's house. She exhaled slowly, absently touching her lips while she glanced out the window, noticing how the first rays of sunlight began to cut through the darkness of night. _'Time to get up.' _She thought, sliding out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. Mid-stride she stretched, feeling her joints pop back into place she smiled and continued into the bathroom. Tsukiko turned on the shower, sliding out of her panties and bra; she then grabbed a towel and threw it on the counter. With one graceful bound she immersed herself in the hot downpour of water.

Her thoughts were elsewhere as she washed her raven-black hair. _'It was just a dream.' _She thought, though the kiss still lingered upon her lips. She washed her body, realizing that the pain within her chest was almost gone now._ 'Normal… what the hell is that supposed to mean_?' She wondered, stepping from the shower, she threw her towel on before stepping into her room. She threw a pair of panties and a bra on before venturing downstairs for something to drink.

_:::_

Tsukiko could hear voices filtering up from downstairs, so it was no surprise when she finally made it to the bottom step that, further down the hallway stood Kakashi and Iruka.

"Good morning." She yawned, walking through the living room and into the kitchen.

Iruka looked up in shock, immediately flushing a bright red while Kakashi simply rolled his eyes. "Up to something?" She asked, grabbing a bottle of water.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Kakashi calmly answered, Tsukiko glanced at Iruka who was still beet-red.

"I see…" She mumbled, standing in the kitchen doorway. She took a slow sip of water before eying the pair of men.

"Well… W-We better get going." Iruka stammered as he quickly stood, eyes glued to the floor as he nearly tripped past her.

Tsukiko nodded to Kakashi, a sly smile tugging at her lips, she ignored the glare he shot her way. "Going somewhere so soon? Kakashi, aren't you forgetting something?" She asked, the angelic smile didn't match the mischievous glow in her eyes.


	13. Patience

**Patience**

Kakashi eyed Tsukiko suspiciously while looking around, everything seemed to be in order… He froze, his hand moving to his pocket, only to find it empty.

"What did you do with it?" He growled, turning to face her fully now.

Tsukiko's smile didn't move as she patiently stood her ground. "What are you talking about?" She asked innocently, though the sparkle in her eyes gave it away.

"Where's my book?" He asked, slowly stalking towards his newest house-mate.

Tsukiko laughed, holding the book out in front of her, "Oh Kakashi! Let's play Icha-Icha paradise! You can be my sensei and I can be the naughty student!" Her voice was different, happier and more energetic, as she transformed into the main character of the book.

He took the book from her hands, his other hand sliding down to the dip in her back "We'll play later, I have a job to do." He growled into her ear, pulling her forward.

Tsukiko easily slipped from his grasp, "Alright then, have fun boys." She called over her shoulder, heading back upstairs to her room.

Kakashi glanced back at Iruka who seemed on the verge of a stroke. "I-Is she always like that?" Iruka asked, slipping his sandals on.

Kakashi laughed and slid his book into his pocket, "Worse."

___:::_

Tsukiko changed, slipping on a pair of black shorts and a tank top, and then finally she dried and straightened her hair, and brushed her teeth. Once she was satisfied with how she looked she walked downstairs, slid her sandals on, and walked out the door. _'Normal.'_ She thought to herself, clueless as to what that meant.

___:::_

"SASUKE!"

Tsukiko's nerves went raw, hearing someone else call out his name. She took a deep breath before turning around, her eyes met the other Uchiha's as he gave her a tentative smile. Tsukiko didn't bother saying anything, instead she looked past him noticing the pink-haired girl from before eagerly following him.

"Sasuke!" She called out again, oblivious to everyone else around her. "I – um – was wondering if you wanted to train with me today… The Chunin exams are only a few days away and-"

"I'm busy." He cut in, giving her a stern look.

The edges of Tsukiko's mouth twitched upwards in a half-way smirk, amused at how easily he rejected the other girl.

Sakura's face fell, all the sparkle and energy sucked away. "Oh, alright then… yeah…" She nervously laughed it off, her eyes turning to Tsukiko. "Oh, Tsukiko, it's you." She smiled, giving a small wave.

Tsukiko didn't move, her golden eyes surveyed Sakura for a moment, was this normal? _'Is that it? I have to throw myself at him like an idiot?' _She wondered, gazing up at the sky… how humiliating.

"Tsukiko…?" Sasuke was suddenly looking at her as well.

Tsukiko suddenly snapped back to reality, "Yes?" She replied, voice cold as eyes as she looked at him.

"I-"

"Come with me." She muttered, turning and walking away. Her ears picked up on the sound of his footsteps trailing her, keeping a few paces behind her for safety._ 'I'll get you back for this, Sensei.'_ Tsukiko thought bitterly as she inhaled, a smile replaced the stern look on her face as she turned to face him.

Sasuke froze; eyes wide with shock… were she actually smiling at him?

"I wanted to… apologize about last night. I wasn't in a good mood and, well, I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Tsukiko lied, though her face was sincere as she could manage.

Sasuke gawked in disbelief, what happened to the angry, bitter, Tsukiko? Was it all just a dream? A nightmare? "Tsukiko… Oh Tsukiko!" He cried, throwing his arms around her, he drew her tightly into his chest.

She tensed, not ready for the bear-hug. "Uchiha." She whispered, her arms slowly reached around him and hugged him back. She couldn't relax.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry. I really am. I'll do whatever it takes to prove it to you, you know, that I still-"

"Please, Uchiha, let's just go spar." Tsukiko interrupted, letting him go.

"Alright, let's go." He grinned, choosing to lead the way.

___:::_

Tsukiko quietly followed behind him, she didn't notice that the pain in her chest was now completely gone.

Sasuke glanced back every once in a while, just to make sure that she was real, and not some hallucination he was having from the insomnia. "Here we are." Sasuke stepped aside as they entered the clearing.

Tsukiko looked around, noticing the different targets they were supposed to train with. "Interesting." She murmured, sitting down and resting against the base of one of the trees.

"So… Ummm…" Sasuke stammered, trying to find something to say.

"Go on, train." Tsukiko urged, smiling at him.

Sasuke turned, fumbling for a kunai as he strained for concentration.

_'Just a façade.'_ Tsukiko reminded herself, watching as Sasuke flicked kunai and shuriken with perfection at the targets. "Not bad." She stood and gently took his chin in her hand, tilting it downward. 'Only two in each eye.' She thought to herself, her own Sharingan appearing while she examined him closely.

Sasuke's cheeks went pink, he wasn't sure what to do with Tsukiko being so close.

"Am I bothering you?" Tsukiko asked, letting go of his chin.

Sasuke shook his head no, he couldn't help but notice that her Sharingan was already fully developed. "How-"

"I've been using mine longer, and harder, than you have." She answered, flicking a kunai behind her. It landed with a dull thunk in the middle of a target.

"I see…" Sasuke looked away in shame.

"Stop it," Tsukiko chided, retrieving her kunai, "there's nothing wrong with your Sharingan. I'm surprised you've even managed to develop it this far." Sasuke could hear the playful teasing tone in her voice, and he nodded, gazing off into the distance. "We've had two different training styles, Sasuke, you'll catch up." Tsukiko tried to be positive, though, in her mind she wanted to throw him into a tree and leave. _'Patience.' _She reminded herself, watching Sasuke begin to train with more determination than before. _'He's jealous,'_ Tsukiko thought to herself with a small smile, _'How odd…'_


	14. Lazy Afternoon

**Lazy Afternoon**

Tsukiko sighed, pressing her fingers against her temples. She was bored. And sick of watching Sasuke train, it was nice to know her enemies strengths and weaknesses, but this was getting ridiculous. _'He's not my enemy.'_ She though to herself, conflicting emotions bubbled within her.

Sasuke jumped down, landing lightly in front of her, "Tsukiko, why don't you call me Sasuke?"

Tsukiko's smile was pained as she tried to think of the best way to answer, "Because, your name, it brings me pain." She began to walk away from him, "C'mon, let's go get lunch." Tsukiko tried to lighten the mood, beckoning him to follow after her.

Sasuke winced, his spirit crushed as he realized that she still hadn't forgiven him. _'Well, at least she's willing to be around me.'_ He thought, a smile tugging at his lips as he ran to catch up to her.

:::

"So, what do you like to eat?" Sasuke asked, glancing at Tsukiko.

She shrugged, "Anything besides sweet things, they're not my favorite."

Sasuke nodded, noticing how close you were, "How about ramen?"

"Sounds great." Tsukiko answered, her eyes traveling until they met his, they both slowed, and sparks passed between their gaze. Sasuke was the first to look away, turning to lead her through the village. Lunch passed without a problem. Tsukiko was slowly realizing that, well, maybe Sasuke wasn't such a bad guy after all._ 'No. Don't turn soft.' _She chastised herself, watching him walk ahead of her. She had to admit, he was turning into a fine shinobi.

"Sasuke!"

Tsukiko heard another high-pitched voice cry out from behind her. She turned, finding a blonde-haired girl running towards them. She flew past Tsukiko, without even taking notice, and jumped on Sasuke.

Sasuke grimaced, and threw the girl off of him, "Get off." He snapped. He looked at Tsukiko with an apologetic look.

She smirked, not bothering to say anything. Normal people were mildly interesting.

"So… How's training going? Are you going to be in the Chunin exams? We are! Asuma-Sensei recommended us! Isn't that great?" The blonde blabbed on and on, oblivious to the annoyed look on Sasuke's face.

Tsukiko stepped around them, calmly walking away and disappearing into the woods.

Sasuke watched and panicked slightly, afraid he might have upset her. "Just leave me alone!" He demanded, rushing after Tsukiko.

:::

Tsukiko flicked kunai and shuriken into the different targets, each landing in the center._ 'This is child's play.' _She thought, grabbing all of her weapons_. 'That girl, and the pink-haired one… Sakura… they both become freakishly mushy whenever they see him.'_ Tsukiko frowned, confused.**_ 'I-I love you Sasuke!'_** The memory burned in her mind, and she flinched, shaking her head to clear the mind. "No!" Tsukiko gasped, feeling a hand touch her shoulder. "DON'T!" She screamed. The kunai instinctively released itself from her hand. Sasuke's startled eyes met hers. "Oh…" Tsukiko breathed, regaining control of her senses. Her body still shook as she inhaled slowly, "Sorry about that." She mumbled, trying to step past Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head, there was so much remorse in his grey eyes, "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." He comforted, pulling her into his warm body.

Tsukiko sighed, resting her head against his chest, "Why… Uchiha?" She whispered. Tsukiko closed her eyes, and let the wall crumble.

"I'm here for you now. I won't ever let you go, Tsukiko. I love you and only you, more than life itself." Sasuke's arms tightened as he buried his head into her soft hair.

Tsukiko tensed, this was… normal? "Thank you… S-Sasuke…" It was the first time, in years, that a genuine smile graced Tsukiko's face.

Sasuke looked down, noticing the angelic smile on Tsukiko's face, and he smiled, locking it within his memory. "Anytime." He whispered.

:::

The rest of the afternoon was mediocre. Tsukiko and Sasuke sparred, and she easily beat him without breaking a sweat.

"You're strong." He noted, sitting back against a tree.

Tsukiko shrugged, "I've just had different training than you."

"Are you ready for the exams?" Sasuke asked, his eyes cautiously looked over at her.

Tsukiko was lost in thought, gazing up through the trees at the setting sun, "I guess. It's nothing new for me." She looked at him now, "What about you?"

Sasuke thought for a minute, trying to think of how to explain all the things that rushed to his mind. "I'm excited. This is finally my chance to prove how strong I am, and to become a Chunin so I can become stronger. But… My – Our team isn't exactly reliable. There's Naruto Uzumaki, the knucklehead ninja who's completely incompetent. And there's Sakura Haruno, who's… well, she's just not useful." Sasuke rolled his eyes, thinking of his teammates. "I thought I would have had to do all the work, I mean, it would have been a fun challenge but, now that you're on our team, we're going to be unstoppable."

Tsukiko smiled and shook her head, "I'm not supposed to step in unless it's absolutely necessary." Sasuke groaned and hung his head. Tsukiko laughed, it was quiet, and it surprised Sasuke as much as herself. "You have to have faith in your teammates, or else the team doesn't function." Tsukiko chided.

"They're all losers! Especially Naruto-"

"There's more to Naruto Uzumaki than you think." She cut in. Tsukiko knew this was no laughing matter.

Sasuke looked at her eyes, noticing the ice that began to form, how she was becoming aloof again.

Tsukiko shook her head and mentally chided herself, those were just more bitter memories that she didn't want to think about. She could see the hurt in Sasuke's eyes. "It's nothing, Sasuke. Just forget it. But don't underestimate them. They're an important part of your team, and you'll need them," she looked at him now, the cold disappeared from her eyes, "and don't worry, if things get too scary for you, I'll be there to step in."

Sasuke watched her lay back, but he was off in his own world. "Where have you been all these years?" He finally asked.

It was Tsukiko's turn to look away, her eyes gazed calmly into the red-orange sky. "I've been… around." She mumbled.

Sasuke shook his head, why was she always so secretive?


	15. The Visitor

**The Visitor**

"Where? You know, I've never been outside of Konoha, except for a few missions." Sasuke smiled, gently prying for more information.

"I've been around. Just about every country." Tsukiko couldn't help but smile when Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"Really? That's amazing!" He gasped, sitting forward a little, "So? Who's this amazing Sensei of yours? I think I might like to thank him for keeping you alive."

Tsukiko's gaze didn't move from the bloody sky, "If I told you that, I'd have to kill you."

Sasuke frowned, "Why? Is it top-secret or something?" He pressed.

Tsukiko shook her head, "It's for your own safety."

"For my safety?" Sasuke repeated, trying to gain a deeper explanation.

She nodded, her eyes shifted behind him, "Seems like we have a visitor." 'Just in time.' She thought to herself. Tsukiko sat up, slowly stretching, as if nothing was wrong. "He's all yours, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at her, as if she was crazy. And then, the Rain Ninja appeared.

:::

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sasuke growled, standing.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes, unhappy with the transformation. She watched from her perch in the trees, it was clear that Sasuke had the upper hand. _'He's not half-bad_.' She thought, watching the other shinobi flee.

Sasuke looked up at Tsukiko, a victorious grin plastered his face. "Bring it on!" He laughed, nodding once at Tsukiko.

Tsukiko nodded in return, a small smile licked the edges of her lips.

:::

Finally, the sun had retreated beyond the horizon. Tsukiko walked next to Sasuke, her mind lost in the happenings of the day. She was beginning to realize – that even against her will – the more time she spent with Sasuke, the harder it was to despise him. '_These emotions,'_ she thought to herself, confusion flickered across her face as she stopped walking,_ 'they're… real.'_ The grave realization made her quiver with anger. Her eyes bore into the ground, wishing to dig a hole away from this hell she was in. _'The more time I spend with him, the stronger these feelings become.'_

"Tsukiko?" Sasuke called, he was a few paces ahead of her.

She looked up, a calm, blank, look covered her face, "It's nothing, don't worry, Sasuke." She reassured.

"Something's wrong." He wearily looked down at her.

Tsukiko shook her head, "No. It's nothing," she smiled, "but I have to find something. Go home and I'll see you tomorrow at the exams." She turned to leave.

Sasuke caught her hand, gently tugging her back, "Don't I at least get a hug?" He whispered, his warm breath gently tickled her neck.

Tsukiko turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Alright, Sasuke."

:::

It pained him to let her go, to watch her walk away and disappear from his sight. He never wanted the day to end but, tomorrow would be even better. '_Sweet dreams, Tsukiko.' _He thought; turning and heading home. The starry sky lit the way.

:::

Tsukiko jumped, and landed lightly behind him, "A little over board isn't it?" She stood there with a frown; her feet were planted firmly on the roof.

He raised an eyebrow, though his eye didn't move from the page. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

She could hear his smirk in his voice. "Iruka, you are a sissy." Tsukiko snapped, turning to face the 'Rain Shinobi'.

"So, how'd it go?" Kakashi asked, ignoring Tsukiko.

"They all made it, your squad and the others. All 9 rookies proved themselves ready for the exam." Iruka transformed back to his original appearance. "You were right, Kakashi, they're good. They've all developed very impressive skills." Iruka admitted sheepishly.

"But the Chunin exams can break anyone, we'll see if they can tough it out." Kakashi's stern voice didn't carry far, but his gaze silently surveyed the village he'd protected so many times.

Tsukiko rested a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, her eyes scanning one page of his book, "Come Kakashi, let's go home." She muttered before bounding over the rooftops.

Kakashi folded his book, and then rushed after her. He knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

::

Tsukiko walked in and slipped her sandals off. She retreated to her room, she wasn't hungry. It wasn't entirely true, but she didn't want to eat. These new emotions she was feeling, made her sick. Worse, she couldn't help but wonder if they were… real. "It's just an act. Fake. He means nothing to me." She stared into the mirror, her anger boiled over, because her eyes said something different. "Damn it!" She snapped, storming out of the bathroom, she threw herself onto her bed. Tsukiko buried her face into her pillow, she just wanted to sleep, and forget everything.

:::

_But even then, she couldn't escape it. She knew she was dreaming, and yet – she couldn't help but wonder if it was real. Her Sensei stood there, a cruel smile lit up his pale face as he watched her approach. Tsukiko sank back into her emotionless sate, her face became a placid sheet of ice as she drew closer to him. _

_"Tsukiko." He called out, an outstretched arm waited for her. _

_She stopped, just out of reach, "Yes?" She calmly asked, her dead eyes looked into his mocking ones. _

_"It seems that, you're adjusting quiet well." He mused. _

_Tsukiko shrugged indifferently, "they were your orders." _

_He nodded, his voice sent chills through her body, just like they had when she first came to him, "I know, and I'm proud of you…" He trailed off, his eyes became hard as diamonds, "but, don't ever forget who you're loyal to." _

_Tsukiko looked past him, unconcern stained her eyes, "You think I'm going to leave you because of that boy?" She sneered. _

_"Sasuke." He corrected, the way he said it, still brought back the bitterest of memories. _

_"Yes, him." Tsukiko growled. _

_"What, why don't you just say him name?" He teased, the grin of victory stamped his face. _

_She turned away, "Just leave." _

_"I'll be watching." He smiled before melting into the nothingness of her mind._


	16. Team Time

**Team Time**

Tsukiko's eyes opened, the dream had ended with such a sudden shock, almost as if she'd hit a wall. "Watching, huh?" She muttered to herself, sliding out of bed. An uneasy feeling washed over her as she gazed out the window, the sky was alive with the first rays of sunlight. "Watch all you want." She spat, walking into the bathroom.

:::

The shower was short, she didn't have time to waste. She dried her hair before brushing her teeth and exiting the bathroom. Tsukiko ran downstairs, grabbing an apple before slipping her sandals on.

"Tsukiko." A sleepy voice called out. S

he glanced up the short staircase and found Kakashi standing there, his upper torso nicely displayed by his sleeping pants that hung low on his hips.

"What?" She sighed, eyes becoming weary.

"We're training today. Don't be late." He yawned, heading back upstairs.

"Whatever, I'll get there when I get there." She called out before rushing out the door.

:::

Tsukiko traveled through the village, the sun was just beginning to peek over the rooftops as she strolled down the nearly empty streets. Her mind was far away when she felt a familiar substance wrap around her ankle. "Good morning, Gaara." She called, feeling the sand slowly travel up her body.

"So, we meet again." His voice was as cold as hers on a normal day. But that didn't stop her from turning to face him.

"C'mon Gaara! We need to get breakfast!" Temari called over her shoulder, giving you a friendly smile.

Tsukiko's eyes met Gaara's who had just begun to turn away, "Care to eat with the enemy?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?" Tsukiko followed after him.

They sat under the trees, talking amongst one another. "So, Tsukiko, where are you from?" Temari asked, "You're obviously took strong to be from Konoha." She laughed.

Tsukiko smiled, "If I told you where I was from, I'd have to kill you." She calmly replied.

Temari grinned, "I see."

Gaara couldn't keep his eyes off of Tsukiko. Her eyes, were exactly like his, filled with anger and hatred… and hurt.

"You're an Uchiha, right?" Kankuro asked, chewing on his food.

Tsukiko nodded and set her water down, "Yes, I'm one of the last Uchiha's."

Gaara's gourd caught Tsukiko's interest, she couldn't help but wonder what rested inside such a large object.

"It holds my sand." He muttered, glancing sideways at her.

"That must be how you control the sand so easily, right?" Tsukiko asked.

He nodded, "The sand has a mind of it's own."

Tsukiko couldn't help but notice Gaara's voice was always low, and full of mystery. She looked at the sky as she finished her water, she was going to be late for training. "But, how's the Sand Village doing? The last time I heard, you were in distress."

All Sand shinobi became tense.

"Yeah, you heard right." Temari's voice held nothing but bitterness.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tsukiko breathed,

Kankuro shrugged, "It's nothing, we'll get our revenge one day." He muttered.

Tsukiko couldn't help but smile, "Yes, revenge is always sweet."

Gaara looked closer,_ 'Tsukiko Uchiha, you're someone to watch out for.'_

"Well, it was nice to visit with you all, but I have to go train with my new team." She rolled her eyes and disappeared from their sight.

"She's strong." Temari laughed, finishing off her breakfast.

Kankuro and Gaara both nodded in agreement.

"These exams are certainly going to be interesting." Kankuro noted as the group stood.

:::

Tsukiko floated effortlessly through the trees, after the long hours of training, she could run for days if she had to. She finally came to a stop behind Kakashi, who glanced over his shoulder, clearly angry, "You're later than usual. Glad you decided to join us."

"I was busy doing other things, just be happy I showed up." She retorted before jumping out of the tree. She landed next to Sasuke, who smiled warmly at her. Tsukiko smiled in return and then faced the others. "Good morning, Naruto, good morning, Sakura." She chimed, smiling at her teammates for the time being.

"Good morning, Tsukiko." Sakura smiled, she couldn't help but notice how Sasuke gazed at Tsukiko with such affection.

"Hey Tsukiko! Glad to see you're here! I can't wait to train with you!" Naruto yelled, jumping around with endless energy.

Tsukiko's attention turned to Kakashi who was still in the trees, "So, what are we doing today, Kakashi?"

He jumped down, pulling out his book as he settled down at the base of a tree, "We're going to be working on chakara control… something you all need to brush up on." He explained, flicking kunai at the group. "Go, climb those trees. And don't stop until you've reached the top." He watched everyone burst into action, before clearing his throat, his eye twinkled with mischief, "Oh, one more thing. You'll be holding these leaves to your head."

:::

Naruto's face fell. But he eagerly grabbed a leaf and ran to the first tree, making it a little ways up before falling flat on his back. Sakura ran as well, though, she only made it a quarter of the way up. Sasuke was determined to show off for Tsukiko and ran at the tree, making it halfway up before losing his concentration.

Tsukiko stood, silently watched everyone. She laughed.

Kakashi looked up, surprised by the noise, "Aren't you going to join in?" He asked.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes, "This is child's play." She scoffed, walking straight up the tree in front of her.


	17. Barbeque Brawl

**Barbeque Brawl**

Tsukiko stuck her kunai in and calmly walked down while everyone stared in amazement.

"Wow, Tsukiko! You're so cool!" Naruto gasped, gawking at his new idol.

She smiled, "You just have to focus. Now get going, unless you want to do this all day." She grumbled, sitting next to Kakashi.

:::

Everyone continued to work just as hard, if not harder, than before. Sakura made it up on her 4th try. Tsukiko watched as Sakura came and sat next to her, leaf in hand, slightly winded. Tsukiko stood and leapt onto Naruto's tree, "C'mon, Naruto. Come and get me." She challenged, watching him. There wasn't anything but determination in his sky-blue eyes as he ran at her. She took two steps backwards and watched as he lost concentration, cut right at her sandals, and dropped to the ground. Tsukiko jumped over to Sasuke's tree, taking five steps up. "Sasuke, prove it to me." She dared. His brows furrowed as he ran at her, just missing her sandals, he cut and flipped backwards. Tsukiko jumped down and landed next to Kakashi, "Well… This is fun." She grumbled.

Kakashi reached over and plucked the leaf from her forehead, "Isn't it?" He whispered, his mask nuzzled against her neck.

Tsukiko went rigid and shoved him away, her eyes turned to slits as she glared at him, "Stop."

He smirked, his eye turning and continuing to read his book.

Finally, after an eternity and a day, the boys finished. "Alright, lets break for lunch. Meet back here in one hour." Kakashi instructed.

Everyone nodded and Sasuke followed behind Tsukiko, while Naruto and Sakura headed the other way. Kakashi simply disappeared.

:::

Sasuke and Tsukiko entered the village, walked into a small Barbeque restaurant and sat down. Sasuke sat across from Tsukiko, a pleasant smile seemed to make his face glow.

Tsukiko looked to her right, noticing the three Leaf Genin who were gawking at her.

:::

"Who's that with Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Ino, who was currently fuming with rage.

"I don't know, but she's sitting with MY Sasuke!" Ino hissed.

:::

Tsukiko watched as the blonde-haired girl from yesterday stormed towards her. "Can I help you?" Tsukiko asked.

"Oh, Sasuke! How nice to see you again!" Ino cried, throwing herself on Sasuke who threw her off and shot Tsukiko an apologetic smile. Ino was forced to acknowledge the strange girl, who was gazing around with a bored stare. "Just who are you and what are you doing with **MY** Sasuke?" Ino screeched, glaring down at the stranger.

Shikamaru and Choji walked up behind their teammate, it was always hilarious with Ino became angry with someone.

Tsukiko rose to her feet, she was sick of this girl's screaming. "Your Sasuke, hmm?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ino nodded and glared down hatefully at the smaller girl, "YEAH! MY SASUKE! SO BACK OFF!"

Tsukiko glanced at Sasuke who rolled his eyes. "Well… Do you own him? Is he your pet? Is your name branded on him somewhere? Because you're certainly **not **his girlfriend, by the way he reacts to you." Tsukiko's voice slowly grew in strength as she glared at the brat.

"Uhh… No… But- But he's mine! I called dibs on him before you ever showed up." Ino snapped.

Tsukiko's eyes lit up, a malicious grin revealed her perfect teeth, "He's not, yours, then. Do you not see the way he flinches from you, cringes every time you open your mouth? He is so disgusted by you he can hardly stand to be around you." Tsukiko sneered, taking a step towards Ino. "He's not your Sasuke. You speak of him as if he's your pet, your possession. But that's simply impossible because," Tsukiko took Sasuke's hand in hers, "he's MY Sasuke." She smiled as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

Ino fumed, her face turned an ugly shade of red. "AND JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" She demanded.

Tsukiko glanced up briefly at Sasuke who was exchanging looks with Shikamaru and Choji. "My name's Tsukiko Uchiha. I'd say it's nice to meet you, but it's not."

Ino's high-pitched laugh echoed around the restaurant as she looked over her shoulder at Choji and Shikamaru who were staring in shock. "Yeah right! We all know they were killed by that Murderer Itachi a long time ago!" Ino's mouth went tight, she sucked in a quick breath, noticing how everyone had become unnervingly silent. Sasuke glared at Ino, as did Tsukiko. "And we all know Sasuke's the only one left. So don't lie! And get your hands off of him! Sasuke how can you believe this liar?" Ino reached for his hand, but Tsukiko stopped her.

"Shall we spar? I promise I won't kill you." Tsukiko's voice was ice, her crimson eyes stared into the two frightened blue eyes of her latest enemy.

Ino cried out and reeled backwards.

Tsukiko looked up at Sasuke who nodded in agreement, "Let's get out of here, Tsukiko." He muttered, tugging her with him. Tsukiko looked behind her one final time, the smirk of victory was subtle, but there, on her lips. She stopped in the doorway, "See you guys tomorrow, at the exams." She called over her shoulder as she and Sasuke disappeared.

:::

Choji and Shikamaru stared at each other in shock, who was that girl?

"Man… What a drag!" Shikamaru groaned, he glanced at Ino who was still fuming in her spot.

"Well, we sure have a story to tell!" Choji laughed as he went to sit down, he was starving!

:::

Tsukiko walked out, Sasuke's hand in hers as she sauntered down the street.

"Tsukiko." Sasuke murmured, looking at her.

"Yes?" She asked, looking at him. Her lips pursed in a thin line, she hadn't meant to get so angry at the girl, but she needed to be put in her place, which was not on top of, or anywhere near Sasuke.

"I'm sorry… Ino she's just-"

"A brat. Foolish. Ignorant. Weak." Tsukiko finished for him.

Sasuke laughed and nodded, "Yeah, all those and then some."

"I see, well, I think I've taken care of that annoyance for now." Tsukiko flashed him a stunning smile, "How does ramen sound?"

Sasuke smiled, tightening his hand around hers, "Perfect." He couldn't help but bathe in the warm attention she was giving him, he had been in the darkness for so long, this affection, he wanted, he needed more. _'Please don't let this end.' _He thought to himself, as they walked up to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

They found Naruto and Sakura sitting there, already enjoying their meal. Naruto's eyes lit up, he waved and motioned for Tsukiko to sit next to him, all while slurping down his mouthful of noodles. Tsukiko sat next to him, Sasuke on the other side of her, and they gave a quick order.

"Naru-kun… Are you excited for the exams?" Tsukiko asked.

Naruto grinned, liking the nickname she had given him, "I am! We're going to be amazing! Believe it!" He cried, nearly losing his bowl.

Tsukiko looked at Sakura who was green with envy, "And how about you?" Tsukiko asked.

Sakura nodded, but worry was apparent on her face.

"Well then, we'll have no problems at this exam." Tsukiko smiled.

Ramen was soon set down in front of Tsukiko and Sasuke who eagerly dug into the warm food. She ate, while the rest of Team 7 ate and talked, it was amazing, the atmosphere, she'd never experienced anything like it before. The warmth, the love that radiated off everyone was astonishing, it was so, abnormal.

_'Everyone cares so much for each other.'_ Tsukiko thought to herself, thinking back on her village. Everyone was cold and bloodthirsty. She had never made friends, all she did was compete with everyone else for the number one spot of her Sensei's affection. She smirked, _'Everyone competes for second place, I'll always be his favorite. It's always been like that… Ever since I was given to him by…' _Tsukiko paused and shook her head to clear the memories, 'No more.' She thought to herself.

"Hmm?"

Tsukiko wearily smiled, noticing that even the people behind the counter were gazing at her with worry.

"You were talking to yourself, Tsukiko." Sakura quietly reminded.

Tsukiko mentally kicked herself, "Oh… What did I say?" She asked as nonchalantly as possible… she hadn't given anything away, had she?

"Oh nothing, you were just talking about how you would get back at him one day and how you would kill him." Naruto laughed, continuing to eat his ramen without second thought.

Tsukiko frowned, everyone talked like that right? That wasn't suspicious, was it? Tsukiko smiled, searching for a way to amend herself, "Oh… Well-"

"You're not the only one." Sasuke whispered into her ear, crushing her against his chest.

Tsukiko looked down, how could he realize, that they were talking about two very different people?

:::

When everyone was finished they headed back into the forest. Sasuke held Tsukiko's hand in his, and she didn't pull away. She wouldn't ever admit it, but, she liked the feeling of his warm hand intertwined with hers._ 'Live it up, while you can.'_ She reminded herself, uneasily squeezing his hand.

Sasuke looked at her, catching the worry on her face. _'I wish… She would tell me what she's thinking.'_ He sighed, squeezing her hand in return.

Tsukiko looked up and smiled at him before breaking into the clearing where Kakashi waited.

"Well then, shall we continue?" Kakashi asked, standing to face his pupils.


	18. A Friendly Spar

**A Friendly Spar**

Everyone nodded and followed Kakashi to the nearby river. "Alright, the rules are simple. You'll each spar against one another on the river over there. Whoever falls in first, loses." Kakashi explained.

"Easy…" Tsukiko muttered under her breath.

Kakashi shot her a look, "Not everyone is as developed as you, Tsukiko." He chided.

"Alright, Sakura and Naruto first. Sasuke, you spar the winner." Kakashi smiled, watching the children walk onto the water.

:::

The fight was boring, Tsukiko didn't need her Sharingan to analyze their jutsus. Sakura, she really couldn't fight but Naruto had a hard time controlling his chakara. Tsukiko grimaced as Sakura kicked Naruto in the stomach, sending him tumbling into the river below.

"Alright Sasuke, you're next" Kakashi directed, not looking up from his book.

:::

Naruto bounded over to Tsukiko, shaking off before sitting next to her.

"Naru-kun, good job." She smiled, glancing at him.

Naruto blushed and shrugged, "I'll do better next time, believe it!" He cried, the never-fading grin returned to it's full gleam.

Tsukiko smiled, where did he get that energy from?

Sasuke and Sakura's match was over before she even had time to watch. Sasuke had to merely kick Sakura to knock her off balance, and she went tumbling into the river. '_How pitiful._' Tsukiko thought, watching them walk off the water.

"Good job everyone," Kakashi sighed, standing and pocketing his book, "well, c'mon Tsukiko." He called, walking out onto the water.

:::

Tsukiko looked up in surprise, unsure of what to do, "Huh?"

Kakashi held his hand out, "You're he one who said you wanted to spar, so let's do it. I'm sure you could use a brush up." He smirked, beckoning her forward, "Or are you scared?"

Tsukiko stood and appeared on the water, facing Kakashi, "Hardly. Don't worry, Kakashi, I'll go easy on you." She chimed, stretching.

Kakashi smirked, "Easy now, you don't want to underestimate your opponent, right?" He teased, raising his headband.

"Oh, Kakashi, I'm honored that you think I'm enough of an opponent that you have to use that pretty eye of yours." Tsukiko's own Sharingan activated. "But, I'm afraid you're going to need more than that to beat me."

Kakashi chuckled, eyes narrowing, grey and red met two red orbs as he studied her, "Well then, shall we begin?" He asked, running forward, kunai in hand.

Tsukiko easily dodged the weapons and his attacks and kicked upwards, Kakashi flipped backwards and landed a few feet away. Tsukiko charged him, throwing shuriken as a distraction. _'Water Style – Water Vortex Jutsu.'_ She finished the hand-signs and watched the attack fly at Kakashi.

He blocked the attack, before sending a massive wave towards her.

Tsukiko rode it, towering over him, 'Fire Style – Grand Fireball Jutsu.' She blew the huge fireball at him, and flipped backwards, just as his clone emerged from the water. Tsukiko was hurled backwards, blocking Kakashi's kick with her arms as she landed lightly on the water.

Kakashi's mind tweaked, he grimaced and gripped head, something tore at the edge of his thoughts, a memory, something he couldn't remember. "Have we met before?" Kakashi whispered, his eyes went wide as he stopped in front of Tsukiko.

Tsukiko smiled but didn't answer, instead she threw herself at him and punched him in the jaw, throwing him off balance.

_'Demonic Illusion – Hell Viewing Jutsu.'_ Kakashi grabbed Tsukiko, his Sharingan tried to hypnotize her, but she grinned, _'Genjutsu reflection.'_

Tsukiko watched as he was taken over by the jutsu. The leaves flew up around him and she stepped back, watching as his mind started to lose control.

Kakashi regained his senses just as Tsukiko jumped on him, _'Sharingan Triple Windmill Attack._' She thought, her wire pulled him backwards onto a tree._ 'Fire Style – Dragon Fire Technique.'_ Tsukiko spit the fire down the metal strings. She grinned, though she could sense he was only using a substitution jutsu.

"Not bad." He growled, Tsukiko jumped forward, trying to dodge his attack. '_Water Style – Water Prison Jutsu.'_ Kakashi captured her within the large bubble of water.

_'Damn.' _Tsukiko thought, she realized she was going to run out of oxygen if she didn't think fast.

"Water Style – Water Dragon Jutsu."

Tsukiko turned, realizing Kakashi was standing farther down river. Her crimson eyes glimpsed the blurry, distorted, view of the large swell of water – shaped like a dragon – that was hurling itself at her. She flinched and focused her chakara into her hands, forcing the energy out, just enough to distort the bubble. The dragon now towered over her, she threw a bomb and jumped out of the way, just as it exploded and the dragon dove in for the kill.

:::

Water exploded everywhere. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, all jumped out of the way, safely hiding up in the trees.

"She's amazing!" Naruto cried in excitement as they wanted for the mist to clear.

"Man, I'm glad she's on our team!" Sakura gasped, her green eyes searched the fog for any movement.

"Do you think they'll kill each other?" Naruto asked, worry clouded his blue eyes.

"No, Loser!" Sasuke snapped, his red eyes tried to cut through the haze.

:::

And then, it was over. Everyone gasped, Kakashi was sitting in the shallows of the river and Tsukiko was standing over him, a kunai poised at his throat. All of Team 7 stared, how could Tsukiko defeat their Sensei?

:::

"Not bad, Kakashi," Tsukiko reached out and helped him up.

Kakashi shook off, checking his book to make sure it was still safe. "You're definitely not Genin Level." He murmured, staring at her for a while.

Tsukiko looked over at Sasuke who was jumping down from the tree. "Told you." Tsukiko laughed, walking over to Sasuke.

Naruto intercepted her, a bubbling fountain of energy, "Tsukiko! That was amazing! HOW'D YOU DO THAT? CAN YOU TEACH ME?" He jumped up and down, up and down, over and over again.

Tsukiko laughed and put a firm hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, no, I can't." She winked at him, "You don't learn like me, but don't worry, I have faith in you, Naru-kun." Tsukiko stepped around him, her eyes locked with Sasuke's who was beaming with pride. 'That was nothing…' Tsukiko thought to herself, letting Sasuke sweep her off her feet. It was nearly sun-down, and everyone was tired.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	19. Round One

**Round One**

"I'll see you all tomorrow morning. Go home and get a good night's rest." Kakashi smiled before he jumped off, leaving everyone alone.

Tsukiko stretched, Kakashi hadn't put all of his effort into the fight, and she knew it. Though, she hadn't either, but still, if they both had truly tried… someone might have ended up getting hurt.

"Good job today." Sasuke whispered, gently squeezing her hand.

Tsukiko shrugged, "The fight was alright, nothing too flashy." She smiled as they left Sakura and Naruto alone.

:::

They walked along the path, hand in hand, enjoying each other's presence.

"Tsukiko?" Sasuke broke the warm silence, turning and stopping Tsukiko.

She looked up in surprise, "Yes?" His eyes were so warm, so loving, so devoted; it made her feel kind of sorry for him, in a way.

"I…" He stammered, his cheeks began to turn red as he looked down at her. "Umm…I-" Sasuke bent forward, his lips capturing hers in a tentative, yet warm, kiss.

Tsukiko tensed, his lips lingered on hers as he pulled her closer to him. _'Get off!'_ She thought, starting to pull away.

Sasuke's cheeks were crimson as he crushed Tsukiko against him, trying to mend their souls together.

_'No!'_ Tsukiko pushed him away, shock flickered in her crimson eyes. "Sasuke-" Her voice caught in her throat, coming out as a choke.

Sasuke stood back, clearly hurt, "Tsukiko I'm- I- I have to go." He turned and fled towards the village.

Tsukiko stood there, dazed and confused. Her gaze turned to the sky, what was she getting herself into?

:::

She finally returned to Kakashi's, after wandering round, lost in thought.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be this late, did you get lost?" Kakashi teased.

Tsukiko shook her head and headed upstairs, it would be another night without food. She slipped out of her clothes, his kiss still burned on her lips as she drifted into a dreamless state of unconscious, nothing was predictable anymore.

:::

She awoke, shaken. Her gazed turned to the window, it was still dark, she could have caught a few more hours of sleep. _'No, I don't need sleep.'_ She thought to herself, jumping into the hot shower. When she was finished, Tsukiko wrapped her body in a towel and stepped into her room. An unusual clammy feeling swept over her like a tidal wave. "What the-" She growled, looking around, everything had a slightly too-shiny-tint to it. "Release." She hissed, and the feeling dissipated. "Trying to play games, huh?" She shook her head. Tsukiko's gaze turned to the window once again, she couldn't help but wonder who was trying to make her sick. She sat down and ran a hand through her hair after she shut the blinds, she didn't want to take any chances. Tsukiko lay back, wracking her brain for her past dream, but she couldn't remember it. The only thing that came to her mind, was a terrible sense of foreboding. _'Live it up while you can, Tsukiko, it won't last forever.'_ Tsukiko's Sensei's words rang clearly in her mind, almost as if he had spoken them to her himself. _'I'm going crazy.'_ She concluded, walking back into the bathroom.

:::

Far off in the distance a man stood, eyes focused on the point where his student moved freely within the Copy Ninja's house, a knowing smirk revealed his too-white teeth. Everything was going perfectly.

:::

Tsukiko walked downstairs, dressed and ready, only to find Kakashi had already left. 'Tsukiko, see you at the first exams. Sasuke will be here to escort you. Eat! – Kakashi.' Next to the note she found a large plate of eggs, rice, bacon and fruit. Tsukiko ate quickly, waiting for Sasuke to arrive. She slipped on her sandals and opened the door, grinning, having beaten the shinobi to it.

"Hey."

She smiled and hugged him.

Sasuke hugged Tsukiko back, pulling her off the ground as he kicked the door shut.

"I'm sorry about last night…" Tsukiko laughed and pulled him in tighter, "I should be apologizing, I freaked out… It's just-"

"I know, a real shinobi doesn't show his feelings." Sasuke sighed, kissing her cheek.

"Has no feelings." She quietly corrected him.

Sasuke looked down, confused.

Tsukiko shook her head, "It's nothing. I suppose I can be weak for a little while."

He smiled and twirled Tsukiko around, "I love you so much." He whispered, letting her feet touch the ground.

"I know." She whispered.

:::

They walked into the Academy Building, finding an unusually excited Naruto bouncing on his toes.

"HEY GUYS!" He cried, bounding over to meet them.

"Good morning, Naru-kun." Tsukiko glanced around, where was Sakura?

"ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR THE EXAMS?" Naruto yelled, jumping up an down.

Tsukiko wondered if he might pop out of his skin. Sasuke and Tsukiko both nodded, looking around for Sakura.

Finally she showed, slowly walking towards the group, "H-Hey, you're late." Naruto frowned, noticing that Sakura wasn't as excited as she should have been.

"Uh- right. Good morning Sasuke." She smiled, looking to him.

He looked at her once, "Yeah."

As the team they walked inside, Sasuke's arm remained secured around Tsukiko's waist.

:::

The crowd was huge, Team 7 pushed forward to the front. There, they witnessed a kid who looked just like Gai getting kicked around by some punks.

"You're taking the Chunin exams but you can't even get past us?" The guard on the left taunted. "Why don't you give up now before you get hurt?" He spat.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes, this was room 201, and they were clearly Jounin. There was Kotetsu, why were they doing this?

"Yeah, I think I hear your mommy calling!" The boy on the right sneered.

"Please let us through! We're supposed to go in there." A girl with two buns on either side of her head pleaded as she walked forward.

One of the guys smacked her across the face, sending her flying. The whole crowd started murmuring about how they were being too harsh. The guards continued on and explained what the Chunin exams were about. Tsukiko glowered, how stupid. She stepped forward, locking eyes with both of the guards, "Well, aren't you just the nicest guys in the world. Hitting girls, and using a Genjutsu that everyone can see through."

Sasuke smirked, "I'm sure that you – Sakura – saw right through it, hmm?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke in confusion but recovered and nodded.

The kids reversed the Genjutsu and glared at Tsukiko, "Heh, well aren't we the smart ones. So you noticed an illusion, now lets see how you deal with this." The kid on the right scoffed, charging Tsukiko.

Tsukiko didn't even bother to try, she stopped his kick and threw him back into the door, "Kotetsu, what the hell are you doing here?" Tsukiko sighed, glaring at the other kid, waiting for his move.

"You're good." He smirked and stood up, getting ready to throw another attack at Tsukiko.

"You're mine!" The kid on the right – Izumo in disguise – yelled as he charged for Tsukiko.

Tsukiko was ready to spar when suddenly the kid who looked like Gai stepped in, catching the kid's foot before it could hit her. Tsukiko glared down at the Gai-look-alike, who glared in return.


	20. Leaf Hurricane

**Leaf Hurricane**

"Hey, what happened to the plan? I thought you were the one that said keep a low profile and don't let anyone see our skill level." The angry voice of a boy rose over the crowd.

Tsukiko recognized his heritage instantly; crème jacket, crème colored eyes, long brown hair. _'Hyuga._' She thought to herself. "What the hell do you guys think you're doing around here? Kotetsu, I would have thought you'd have more dignity." Tsukiko teased, turning to the Chunin.

He smirked, "Tsukiko Uchiha, you're truly something else." He smiled, glancing at his partner who was staring at Tsukiko.

"Get out of here before you get caught." Tsukiko turned her back and headed to her Team.

:::

Love. It was a wasted emotion. These children. These fools. They didn't know what love was. Sakura was freaking out, because the Gai-look-alike had told her he loved her.

"Let's get going." Sasuke growled, annoyed by the situation.

Tsukiko followed after him, only to be stopped by the Hyuga. "Hey, both of you over there," He called out.

Tsukiko looked over her shoulder to see the kid walking towards them.

"What're your names?"

Tsukiko's eyes slid to Naruto, who was sinking into a depression, and Sakura who seemed disturbed beyond belief.

"It's common courtesy to give your name before asking someone else's." Sasuke shot back, glaring at the older boy.

Tsukiko squeezed Sasuke's hand, "Don't mind him, he's just a little tense." She felt his arm slip around her waist, pulling her closer. Tsukiko couldn't help but notice Sakura and TenTen glare at her from the corner of her eye, the smirk on her face grew slightly bigger. It was funny that girls felt such envy.

"Hey you're both rookies right? How old are you anyways?" The Hyuga asked, looking from Tsukiko to Sasuke.

"I'm not obliged to answer." Sasuke growled, tugging Tsukiko along with him.

Tsukiko smiled at the Hyuga's anger and then looked to her teammates, "Hey, Naruto, Sasuke, Tsukiko, let's go!" Sakura demanded, grabbing the boys the hands, she dragged everyone behind her.

:::

Tsukiko hung back, it was weird, to be back in the building of her childhood. She just let her teammates lead. They stopped in a foyer, ready to walk up the next set of stairs when someone called out, "Hey. You with the attitude, hold on!" Everyone looked up to find the Gai-look-alike crouching on the balcony.

Tsukiko eyed him calmly, sizing him up.

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled, pulling Tsukiko closer, she smirked and pushed him away.

"I want to fight you, right here and right now." The kid demanded.

Sasuke grinned, "You want to fight me right here and now huh?" Sasuke repeated, not impressed.

Tsukiko wearily eyed Sasuke, he shouldn't underestimate this kid.

"Yes." The kid spat, jumping down.

"My name is Rock Lee, you said it was common courtesy for the challenger to give his name first right? Sasuke Uchiha." Lee growled.

Sasuke seemed surprised that someone knew his name. "So you know me." Sasuke stood there coolly, all he wanted to do was register.

Tsukiko laughed, this Lee was so lame.

He began saying how the Uchiha clan was so great, and how he wanted to test his strength.

"So you've heard of the Uchiha Clan, yet you're challenging me? You must be even more psycho than you look, if that's possible." Sasuke muttered, getting ready.

Tsukiko stepped forward, "Now boys, you know there's no fighting." She chided. "And you. If you want to take on a true Uchiha, spar with me. Sasuke here is just a rookie, how dare you try and take on someone younger than you." Tsukiko snarled, stepping in front of Sasuke.

"I do not wish to fight you, who ever you are, I want to fight Sasuke." Lee snapped.

Tsukiko smiled, her Sharingan activating, "I am an Uchiha. My name is Tsukiko Uchiha – so you better watch what you say about the Uchiha Clan because we have we have a strong sense of pride within our Clan." She warned.

:::

Lee looked from Tsukiko to Sasuke, wondering what to do.

"Bring it on." He growled.

Sasuke looked at Tsukiko who motioned for him to go, "Do what you want, but watch your back." She warned.

"HOLD IT!" Naruto yelled, stepping forward, "I GET HIM FIRST! THIS WEIRDO'S MINE!"

"Go for it." Sasuke smirked, looking to Tsukiko for reassurance.

Naruto didn't listen to Lee's decline, and instead rushed the boy, who easily blocked his attacks.

"Just accept it. You have no chance against me either, your skills are inferior. You see, Sasuke, out of all the top Leaf Genin I am the best, fight me and I will prove that to you." Lee taunted.

Sasuke smirked and nodded, they got ready to fight when Sakura stopped them, it was almost time to register!

:::

Tsukiko watched as Sasuke ran towards Lee – it was painfully apparent that he wouldn't win – but she couldn't tell him that. Lee was a Taijutsu user, she could tell, and Taijutsu was a Sharingan user's weakness – unless one knew how to counter it. She watched in annoyance as the fight ensued, Lee wound up for the Leaf Hurricane, when suddenly a pinwheel pinned his bandages so he couldn't move. Tsukiko watched as Sasuke froze mid-air, shocked that he could be beaten by such a weirdo. She appeared beneath him and caught him, which in turn sent her flying backwards across the floor.

They watched as Lee fought with the turtle, a very odd sight. _'So lame…'_ Tsukiko thought, eying Gai when he appeared. She laughed when Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all began to freak out about how large his eyebrows were and how ugly his haircut was, it was all she could do.


	21. Welcome to the First Exam

**Welcome to the First Exam**

Lee and Gai started conversing, giving Tsukiko time to talk to Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her golden eyes held the faintest hint of worry.

He nodded, unable to look her in the eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Gai was the weirdest person she'd met. First he was hitting Lee, then he was hugging him and crying with the boy. Unprofessional.

"HEY GAI!" Tsukiko barked, "Your kid attacked my teammates, you know he should be punished."

Gai nodded, and told Lee to run 500 laps around the arena. Tsukiko laughed malevolently, that was hardly a punishment for a Taijutsu user. "And you call yourself a Jounin? You're a disgrace to the Shinobi world." Tsukiko snapped, punching Lee hard in the jaw. Lee went flying backwards into the wall, leaving a large indent where his body hit. "You want to belittle the Uchiha name? You come and deal with me." She stood over him, eyes ablaze with anger.

Gai ignored her and continued on bragging about how he was so much better than Kakashi.

Tsukiko ignored Lee's threat about how he was going to beat everyone, he was nothing.

:::

And finally, Team 7 arrived at room 301, just on time. Kakashi lectured, for what seemed like forever. A great relief washed over the group, after realizing that if Sakura hadn't shown up, they wouldn't have been able to participate.

"What about if Tsukiko had come?" Naruto asked, looking over at her.

Kakashi shook his head, "She's an exception, you need your core 3-man team to show up."

Tsukiko smiled, always an extra.

"But it's a moot point – you're all here, and for the right reasons." Kakashi smiled, stepping to the side. "Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Tsukiko, I'm proud of you, couldn't ask for a better team. Good luck." Kakashi smiled, letting his team pass through.

"We won't let you down Kakashi-Sensei. Believe it!" Naruto shouted, strutting through the doors.

Kakashi pulled Tsukiko to the side as the rest of the team sauntered in,

"Yes?" She smiled.

"The competition's tough, Tsukiko, just… keep them safe." He murmured.

Tsukiko laughed and touched Kakashi's nose thoughtfully, "I wouldn't do anything but that. Don't worry Kakashi, I won't let anyone get hurt." She reassured before walking through the doors without looking back.

:::

Tsukiko strode over to Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto who were all shocked at the number of shinobi that were there from the village. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her hip, pulling her closer out of habit.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Tsukiko whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

Sakura and Ino stormed over to the pair, seething with envy.

"Oh, it's you guys." The brown haired kid sighed, as he and the chubby one from before walked up. "I knew this was gonna be a drag… but I didn't know it was going to be this lame." The kid groaned.

Tsukiko silently surveyed her competitors, the brown-haired boy and Naruto picked a fight, and the chubby one simply continued eating.

"Tsukiko, I'd like you to meet some of the other rookies from Konoha. That's Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka." Sasuke motioned to them all.

Tsukiko chuckled, "Yeah, I remember them from the other day." She faked a smile, trying to be polite, "It's nice to finally know your names."

"Yeah, that's us." Shikamaru sighed, Choji nodded happily in agreement.

"Well what do you know? It looks like the gang's all back together again!" A voice boomed.

Tsukiko looked over her shoulder, finding a kid with a dog walking towards her, along with another Hyuga – a girl – and another boy.

"Oh – Hi Naruto." The Hyuga girl squeaked, blood rose to her cheeks and instantly she began a nervous habit of playing with her fingers.

"You guys too, huh? Man, looks like everyone's here for this thing." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Yup, we all are, the Rookie 9." Kiba laughed. "this is gonna be fun, at least – for those of us good enough to make the cut. Right Sasuke?" Kiba grinned, eying Tsukiko. He didn't bother to hide his eyes that traveled up and down her body like she was a piece of meat. "Looks like we added one more onto the team…" Kiba grinned.

"Kiba, careful you don't get over confident." Sasuke warned, coolly eying his opponent.

"Just wait! We're gonna blow you guys away! We've been training like crazy!" Kiba bragged, winking at Tsukiko.

Her gaze continued to move throughout the group, picking up on the habits of her enemies, their strengths, weaknesses, and other information that might come in handy later. She felt Sasuke tense at her side, clearly threatened by the other boy.

"What do you think we've been doing? Sitting around picking daisies? You don't know what training means!" Naruto retorted, his voice raising several times in volume.

Tsukiko sighed and rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder, all the yelling was giving her a headache.

"Don't mind Kiba! I'm sure he didn't really mean anything by it." The small Hyuga girl squeaked.

There were too many strangers, too many faces she didn't recognize.

"Who the hell are all of you?" Tsukiko snapped, glaring at the latest round of annoyances.

Everyone turned to stare, so far Tsukiko only knew Shikamaru's posse.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, and this is my partner Akamaru." The kid with red-stripes on his face grinned. "This is Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame, they're my teammates."

Tsukiko eyed them both, nodding slowly. "It's nice to meet the opponents that my team and I are going to wipe the floors with. Pleased to meet you, my name is Tsukiko Uchiha."

:::

The teams stared in shock, another Uchiha? "Well, Tsukiko, you seem quite confident are you sure you can back those words up?" Kiba asked. His eyes burned with the excitement of a challenge.

Tsukiko nodded, "I'm positive."

:::

"Hey you guys," A kid with silver hair and glasses called out, "you might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean no offense but you're the 9 rookies right? Fresh out of the academy, I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it, this isn't a class field trip." The kid scolded.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes, wasn't he quite the hotshot.

"Well who asked you? Who are you?" Ino snapped, glaring at the outsider.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi, but really, look around you; you've already made quite an impression. See those guys? They're from the Rain Village, very touchy, they all are. This exam makes everyone tense, and you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now." Kabuto explained.

Tsukiko scoffed under her breath; Rain Shinobi were actually pretty nice, once you befriended them.


	22. Cheater

**Cheater**

'_None of these shinobi would know that though. They've been cooped up in this village for too many years.'_ Tsukiko realized, watching the rookies nod in agreement.

"You can't help it, I mean – how could you know how things work? You're just rookies. You remind me of myself a while back." Kabuto smiled, gazing around at the younger shinobi.

"Kabuto, is that your name? This isn't the first time you've taken the exam?" Sakura asked.

Kabuto smiled and shook his head no.

Tsukiko sighed, yes, there were a bunch of shinobi, but none of them had anything special about them. Except maybe the Kekkai-Genkai users. And even then, they hadn't even begun to master the powers of their blood-given talent. Tsukiko left the group, sick of the boy's nonsense. She scanned the room, calmly surveying all the shinobi.

"Hey Tsukiko!" A familiar voice called out.

She looked to her right, finding Kankuro and Temari waving at her. Gaara simply gazed with his usual intense eyes. "Hey guys." She smiled, walking over to join them, she didn't mind being mixed in with the crowd.

"What's up?" Temari smiled, leaning against her over-sized fan.

"Just waiting for the exams to begin." Tsukiko shrugged. She couldn't help but notice that the rookies were all enthralled by the cards that Kabuto was laying down.

"Heh, look at all those rookies. They're gonna get pulverized!" Kabuto snorted.

Tsukiko smiled knowingly, "Careful Kabuto, those rookies are my teammates." She stretched, "Alright, I'll see you guys later. Good luck." Tsukiko winked, looking at Gaara who seemed uneasy.

"Later." Kabuto called out.

"See ya around, Tsukiko." Temari waved.

"Bye." It was soft, but she heard it, the soft farewell of the Sand user.

:::

Tsukiko walked back over to Sasuke's side, his hand instantly slid around her waist once again. She looked down, he was getting a little too possessive and protective. But, it was funny when all the girls turned to glare at her. Tsukiko noticed how Naruto was laughing at shaking, '_perhaps his nerves are getting the better of him.'_

Then he turned to the crowd and screamed, "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GONNA BEAT EVERY ONE OF YA! BELIEVE IT!" and that familiar grin returned to his face.

Tsukiko laughed, '_What a kid…'_ She thought to herself, while everyone else stared in shock and horror.

:::

"Hey! What's the idiot trying to do, get us killed?" Shikamaru yelled, everyone menacingly nodded in agreement.

Tsukiko's Sharingan activated, noticing how everyone seemed to be tenser than before. She picked up on the small movements, and a clone appeared, each Tsukiko leapt in the opposite direction; stopping a girl and a guy in their tracks. "Now, there's no need to fight." She smiled, eyes daring them to move. Unfortunately there was a third guy who slipped by, but at least the two she'd stopped didn't seem too happy.

"Move!" The girl yelled, trying to push Tsukiko out of the way.

Tsukiko smiled and grabbed the girl's chin, '_Demonic Hell Illusion – Hell Viewing Jutsu.'_ Tsukiko's clone disappeared before the leaves swirled around the girls body and her screams began to echo through the room. Now that left Tsukiko and the guy who was staring in surprise. The third man however, was able to get to Kabuto and punch him, shattering his glasses and distorting his insides. Tsukiko sighed, the Sound Shinobi were difficult to handle. She was just getting ready to smash the guy in the face when suddenly all the Jounin appeared at once.

:::

"ALRIGHT YOU BABY-FACED DEGENERATES! PIPE DOWN AND LISTEN UP!"

Once the smoke disappeared, the Genin found themselves looking into the eyes of the proctor of the first test. "It's time to begin, I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor, and from this moment on… your worst enemy."

Tsukiko smirked, the scariness aspect, just wasn't working.

:::

Everyone had to take a number to decide their seating. It was pure luck, that put Sasuke next to Tsukiko. The directions were simple; if you cheat, you fail. People are always watching. Based on the team's score… Tsukiko zoned, there were too many rules. Once the test began she honed in, glancing at the questions. '_Damn…'_ She thought, looking around the room. And then she found him, the one guy who was answering all the questions. '_Trying to make us cheat, hmm?'_ Tsukiko smirked, her Sharingan activated and soon her pencil was flying just as fast as the man in front of her. Sasuke glanced at Tsukiko and his Sharingan activated as well.

It was a simple enough test, one was forced to cheat. Shinobi had to gather information all the time, they just wanted to see how well each Genin could do it. After the grueling 45 minutes, Ibiki stopped the test before the 10th question. The catch was, if a teammate got it wrong, the entire team failed. If someone didn't want to take it, the entire team failed.

'_I wonder what Sakura and Naruto will do.'_ Tsukiko thought to herself. There was no way she was going to be screwed over by her scared teammates. Tsukiko watched as Naruto began to slowly raise his hand; and she was just about to use a Genjutsu on him; when he burst into speech. Tsukiko sighed in relief, her teammates, were crazy.

"For those of you remaining – there's only one thing to do and that's for me to tell you… you've all passed the First Exam."

The room's jaw dropped.

Tsukiko sat back, relaxing in her chair; even she had become a little nervous about the question. She listened to his explanation that Shinobi had to gather information secretively and that one had to rely on teammates. '_That's a lie…'_ She thought to herself. Her thoughts were whisked away when Ibiki pulled his headband off, revealing his distorted head.

:::

Tsukiko braced herself, her hand slipping to the kunai on her ankle when the window broke.

Anko burst in, pinning up a huge banner. "HEADS UP BOYS AND GIRLS! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE CELEBRATING! I'LL BE YOUR NEXT PROCTOR : ANKO MITARASHI! READY FOR THE SECOND TEST? GOOD! LET'S GO FOLLOW ME!" She announced.

The room stared at the seemingly crazy woman.

"Alright, you maggots have had it easy so far but, things are going to be different starting first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where you're to meat me. Dismissed." She barked.

Tsukiko stood and exited the room, Sasuke followed behind.

'_It certainly is going to be interesting.'_ Tsukiko thought to herself.


	23. Frustration

**Frustration**

Once they stepped outside, Tsukiko stretched, it had been a long day. Test taking was always a bore. "Good job today, Sasuke, I see that guy didn't phase you at all." Tsukiko smiled, walking hand and hand with him away from Academy. "I was a little worried bout Naruto and Sakura but, they pulled through. I noticed you were using your Sharingan to copy answers, very smooth." She complimented.

Sasuke smiled sheepishly, "I noticed you were using yours so-"

"A shinobi should do what they have to, to get the information they need." She reminded him.

He escorted her back to Kakashi's house, but stopped before they completely left town,

"Tsukiko, do you… you know… want to go out for dinner tonight?" He tripped over his words.

Tsukiko nodded "Sure."

:::

They walked into the barbeque restaurant from before and sat down. They each ordered short ribs and waited for the meat to cook. It was easy for Tsukiko to talk to Sasuke, it was almost like… she could tell him anything.

'_Don't be ridiculous.'_ Tsukiko chided.

The conversation turned to the Forest of Death, and what exactly would happen.

'_I have to stay on my guard.'_ She reminded herself, watching Sasuke pay for the tab.

"You don't have to do that." She smiled, pulling out her money.

Sasuke laughed and took her hand in his, "I insist." He led Tsukiko outside, and began the slow walk back to Kakashi's house. "Tsukiko, I-I want you to teach me how to use my Sharingan." Sasuke turned to her, there was a desperate pleading look in his eyes.

Tsukiko grimaced and shook her head, "No, Sasuke, I don't know how to teach. Let Kakashi take care of that stuff." She reached out to hug him, but he batted her away. Tsukiko flinched, he hadn't ever pushed her away before. "Sasuke-"

"No, Tsukiko! I want you to teach me! Your Sharingan is fully developed AND you're from the Uchiha Clan!" Sasuke protested.

Tsukiko reached out and gently stroked his cheek, "Sasuke, you'll master your Sharingan in no time."

Sasuke turned and walked away, clearly frustrated. "Yours is already developed, I just got mine." Sasuke spat, furthering the distance between himself and Tsukiko. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tsukiko." He muttered, turning and heading home.

"Sasuke…" She frowned, annoyed by his attitude. "Wait." She called out, running to catch up with him.

"It's fine, Tsukiko. Just go back to Kakashi's." Sasuke dismissed her, continuing his trudge.

"Sasuke!" Tsukiko snapped, anger flared in her eyes, "What's your problem?"

He turned to face her, agony was etched into his entire being. "What do you think? All these years I-I feel like I've been training hard and getting stronger! And then look at you! You're so much farther ahead than me! And I just feel like-"

"Sasuke, our pasts are so different-"

"So? I'd give anything to be as strong as you!" He snarled, throwing his arms up in defeat.

Tsukiko placed a gentle finger over his lips, but her words were as icy as the first day she'd seen him alive again, "Don't ever say that again." She pressed her finger harder against his soft lips, "I wouldn't wish my past on my worst enemies." She growled, backing up.

"I just – what have I been doing this entire time? I'm so weak-"

"Listen, Sasuke. You have to come to the realization that there's always going to be someone out there who's stronger than you. For your age, Sasuke, you're so advanced and I think that soon you will catch up to me." Tsukiko smiled, squeezing his hands in hers.

Sasuke was rigid, an unmovable statue. "I have to become stronger… I have to beat him…" He hissed.

"You're speaking of Itachi…" Tsukiko murmured, more to herself than him.

Sasuke didn't say anything, the memories were visible, even to her, as they flickered across his eyes.

"We'll become stronger than him." Tsukiko whispered.

Sasuke exhaled and wrapped his arms tightly around her body, "I will become stronger than him. I will kill him one day." It was a promise.

"I know, Sasuke, I know you will."

:::

Sasuke finally brought Tsukiko home, and released her from his strong grip.

"Goodnight, Sasuke, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Try and get some sleep." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek before disappearing inside.

"Goodnight, Tsukiko." He murmured, turning and heading home.

:::

Tsukiko walked in, finding Kakashi waiting for her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

Tsukiko slumped into a chair, "Nothing."

"How was the test?" Kakashi handed her a steaming cup of tea and a bowl of rice.

"Easy, tomorrow's exams are going to be fun." She smiled, slowly sipping her tea. Her eyes flicked to the windows, something sinister was waiting outside… and she had a good idea who it was.

"Kakashi, get to bed. I'm going out for a little while." Tsukiko sighed, slipping on her sandals.

"Right now? At this time of night?" Kakashi questioned, sitting up at attention.

"Don't wait up." She murmured before disappearing into the chilly night.

:::

Tsukiko jumped from building to building, her ruby eyes scanned the darkness of the night. There was so much chakara in the air… what was _he_ doing in Konoha? She stood on top of a building, scanning the night while she focused on farther away places.

"Looking for me?" A smooth voice asked behind her.

She tensed, tipping her head sideways until her eyes met her Sensei's. "What are you doing here?" She growled.

He smirked, "I just came to make sure things were alright. I wanted to make sure you weren't dead… or worse."


	24. An Unwanted Encounter

**An Unwanted Encounter**

Tsukiko turned to face the man now. "Right. Well, since I have no clue what's going on, I suppose it is."

He smirked, tipping her chin up; his eyes gazed thoughtfully into hers, "You've changed." He mused.

Tsukiko pushed him away, eyes slicking over with ice, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The man smirked and his eyes narrowed, "Such an innocent soul… trapped between being a human… and being a shinobi. Sasuke's bringing those _feelings_ back out… isn't he?" Her Sensei teased, dodging a punch.

"Not true." She growled.

"Don't lie, Tsukiko, it's grotesquely obvious that you have deep feelings for him… even after everything he put you thought…"

"No, Sensei, it isn't like that." Tsukiko hissed, looking away.

"Keep it up, Tsukiko, they expect you to act like this. To be like them, loving, caring… weak." He growled, stalking towards her. "But just remember who you're loyal to." He hissed, kneeling in front of her.

"You, Sensei, I'm loyal to you and only you." Tsukiko answered, her eyes were blank.

"Do I have to ask?" He teased, his eyes locked with hers.

She couldn't look away. "It's wrong."

He stood up, pulling her to him, "Wrong hmm? I suppose you're right, but, you're so sweet… you're irresistible." He chuckled, watching the blush rise on her cheeks. "You know, Tsukiko, that you're my favorite student." He murmured, looking her over.

"And you're my favorite Sensei," She whispered, feeling the warmth of his body disappear.

:::

Tsukiko rushed to the Hokage's heads and sat on top of the cold stone surface. She gazed solemnly over the village. This was so wrong, so unlike her. She hated it. The confliction of feelings that surged her body day after day, it was starting to wear on her mentality. Sleep finally took over as she drifted off into a restless slumber.

:::

He stood over her, his eyes studied her sleeping figure as he knelt down. His sand wrapped around her body out of habit.

"Don't touch." A voice growled into his ear, he felt a kunai press against his throat.

Without flinching his sand wrapped around Tsukiko's clone's throat, finishing it off before he walked away without a sound.

:::

Kakashi nervously paced back and forth, where was she? He, Asuma, and Kurenai had split up, sweeping over the village.

:::

It was Asuma who found Tsukiko, tossing and turning on the Hokage's monument. He knelt and gently touched her, only to be thrown backwards, a dagger's blade bit into the skin on his throat.

"A-Asuma?" Tsukiko yawned, looking around.

He grunted, trying to regain his breath as he waited for her to get off of him. '_She's quick'_ He thought, rubbing his jaw.

"What are you doing here?" Tsukiko asked, wondering where her Sensei had disappeared to.

"Kakashi got nervous when you didn't come home. So we all had to come out here to search for you." Asuma muttered.

Kakashi and Kurenai quickly met up with Asuma and Tsukiko.

Kakashi walked over to Tsukiko and picked her up, "You're in a huge amount of trouble." He growled, gazing into her sleepy eyes.

"I told you not to wait up." She yawned, stretching in his arms.

"Thanks guys." Kakashi nodded to his fellow teachers.

:::

Tsukiko let Kakashi speak first, it was always easier that way.

"What were you doing out here?" He asked, making his way over the rooftops of Konoha.

"Enjoying a night under the stars." Tsukiko replied.

"I thought you were hurt… or kidnapped." Kakashi admitted, stopping his strides.

Tsukiko shrugged him off, jumping out of his arms. "You underestimate me, Kakashi." She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"What were you doing?" Kakashi pressed, he knew she wasn't just gazing at the stars.

"My Sensei… I saw him." Tsukiko answered.

Kakashi picked her up again, she was so small in his arms. "Your Sensei… Really?" Kakashi frowned, why was her Sensei in Konoha? "What's he doing here?" Kakashi asked.

Tsukiko smirked, her eyes drifting shut, "I don't want to kill you." She yawned, snuggling into his chest.

Kakashi walked into his house and up to Tsukiko's room. He slid her into bed and tucked her in, "Sweet dreams, Tsukiko." He whispered before shutting the door behind him.

:::

_She sank deeper and deeper into the darkness. Her body was so heavy, it dragged her even further into the vast nothingness. "Sasuke." She whispered, but she couldn't open her eyes. _

"_Sasuke's mine!" A voice hissed. _

_Tsukiko flinched, clawing at the darkness until she finally caught something. "NO! HE'S MINE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She clung to it, her grip slowly slipping as she used all her might to hang on, "NO! DON'T GO!" she screamed, her body began to plummet once again. _

_Something gripped her throat, slowly cutting off her air supply. "He's mine… and there's nothing you can do about it." The voice cackled, echoing all around her. _

"_No… Sasuke's mine, and he always will be!" She screamed. Her voice was cut off by the invisible hand. _

"_Not for long… Little girl." The voice sneered_


	25. Forever Haunted

**Forever Haunted**

Tsukiko screamed, sitting up so fast she flew back down from dizziness.

"Tsukiko! Calm down!" A voice yelled, and two hands grabbed her own.

Tsukiko looked up in fear, finding her eyes gazing into the calm eyes of Kakashi. "K-Kakashi…" She stammered, letting him go; two white handprints were left on his arm where she'd been squeezing.

Kakashi relaxed a little, "Are you alright?" He asked.

Tsukiko nodded, though her heart was racing a mile a minute, but she would be fine. "Yes, I'm fine." She whispered, sitting up.

"Are you sure? I tried waking you up but…"

"How long?" She asked, her lips pursed into a thin line.

"Ten minutes." Kakashi answered.

Tsukiko shook her head, her hands balling into fists, "I'm sorry if I worried you, Kakashi, everything is alright." Tsukiko tried to slide off the bed but Kakashi stopped her.

"This has been going on every night." He murmured.

Tsukiko grimly nodded, "I know."

"What's wrong? Why are you always screaming out? And now Sasuke? Before it was-", "You've been listening?" The ice spilled from her mouth and gripped Kakashi's heart.

"It's kind of hard not to, I'm right next to you and you're always so loud." He hugged her from the side. "It's alright, I don't know what's going on… and I know you won't tell me… but I'm here for you." Kakashi comforted, resting his head on hers.

:::

Tsukiko inhaled sharply, her body tensed out of many years of habit, "Please Kakashi… don't tell anyone."

"I won't. But, whoever your Sensei is… He must have hurt you badly." Kakashi looked down at her with sad eyes.

"I've had more than one Sensei." Tsukiko growled, grabbing her dagger from under the pillow. "They've both wronged me… in one way or another." Tsukiko stood and stormed into the bathroom, she wanted no part of the conversation.

:::

Kakashi looked away as the door slammed. He hadn't meant it like that – he just wanted to know what was wrong. '_She's so guarded…'_ He thought, frowning under the mask. '_I have work to do…'_ He reminded himself, exiting her bedroom. He had to prepare for the exams.

:::

Tsukiko walked into the room, pulling on her clothes and stocking up on weapons, wire, and extra medical supplies. She sighed and sheathed the dagger on her hip, making sure it was secure before walking downstairs. She ate a large breakfast, she knew it would be a few days before she had a decent meal again.

:::

She slipped on her sandals and walked out, finding Sasuke leaning against the wall outside. "Sasuke." She gasped staring at him.

"Good morning, Tsukiko." He smiled.

She grabbed him and pulled him into a fierce hug, burying her face into his neck.

Sasuke was stunned, never before had you shown such a strong emotion. "Tsukiko?" He asked, looking down at her.

She sighed, her eyes closed as she held his body closer. He was still here… he was still… hers. "Sorry, Sasuke." She apologized, letting him go.

He grinned, "I enjoyed it."

"Let's get going," She smiled, feeling his hand intertwine with hers. '_This won't ever end.'_ She thought to herself. '_No… This will end.'_ She tensed, this was only a mission after all. Between her and Sasuke, this was nothing more than an act. '_I'm getting too attached.'_ A pang of guilt pierced her heart. Tsukiko stopped him, and looked deep into his eyes, "Promise me something." She whispered.

Sasuke looked down at her, "Anything."

"You'll stay with me always." She whispered.

He nodded, "Of course. I'll always be with you, Tsukiko."

Tsukiko smiled, '_Maybe not always… but for now._' She smiled.

The couple walked hand in hand towards Training Ground 44.

:::

Naruto and Sakura were already waiting when they arrived.

"Tsukiko! Sasuke! Over here!" Naruto called out, waving at everyone.

Tsukiko waved back, "Hey Naru-kun." Tsukiko looked around, realizing that everyone else was there as well. "Looks like we got here just in time." She commented.

"Woah… Nice place, what is it?" Naruto asked, gazing up at the gigantic trees.

"This is the location for the 2nd phase of the exams. It's the 44th battle training zone, but we call it, The Forest of Death." Anko grinned, staring at all the Genin.

"Forest of… Death?" Naruto mumbled.

Tsukiko sighed, it was a little over exaggerated. Tsukiko kissed Sasuke's cheek, watching as the children interviewed Naruto and the rest of the Genin, "I'll be around." She smiled, walking away.

:::

"Gaara." She called out, spotting the red-haired Sand user.

Temari and Kankuro grinned, waving.

"Well, didn't you want to get interviewed?" Kankuro teased.

"No." Tsukiko laughed, she could hear Naruto rambling on and on and on. "I just want these exams to be finished." She sighed, the three Sand Shinobi nodded in agreement.


	26. The Forest of Death

**The Forest of Death**

"This is pathetic. We should just finish everyone off right now." Kankuro laughed, setting Crow on the ground.

"I guess you have a point." Tsukiko admitted. She grimaced, watching Kotetsu walk towards her. "I'll be right back." Tsukiko muttered, walking towards the Jounin.

"What?" Tsukiko sighed.

"Good morning." He grinned.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes, "What do you want? I'm assuming you're looking for me?" Kotetsu nodded, "Lord Hokage wants to see you."

Tsukiko glowered "If the old man needs me, he can come and get me himself."

"I'll see you in a little while, Tsukiko. Better hurry up, the exams start soon." Kotetsu called over his shoulder.

Tsukiko looked to Sasuke who simply nodded in understanding. She walked over to Anko who was watching the interviews with amusement, "I have to go see the Hokage. Is there anything I need in case I get back here late?" Tsukiko asked.

Anko nodded and handed her a piece of paper, "Standard consent form, just in case you die."

Tsukiko signed her name and handed it back to Anko, "I won't die in there."

Anko smiled, "I'll explain everything once you get back. Better hurry up! You don't want to miss the beginning!"

Tsukiko nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"She's amazing!" Moegi gasped, looking at Sasuke who nodded.

"Tsukiko Uchiha is one of the most talented Shinobi Konoha has ever seen."

:::

"You needed me?" Tsukiko asked, walking in through the doors of the Hokage's office.

"Good morning, Tsukiko." Sarutobi smiled, "I'm sorry I had to pull you away."

"It's fine, what's going on?" "I just… wanted to make sure you remembered your guidelines." He smiled.

Tsukiko nodded, "I think I got them."

"I just want to make it clear. You are not to step in until necessary. This test is to test _their_ skills. We know your strengths, let them shine." Hokage's voice was stern.

"Don't worry, Lord Hokage, I understand." Tsukiko smirked.

"Tsukiko… where's your headband?" He asked.

She kicked herself mentally – headbands weren't her thing. "Well…" She paused, trying to think of something to say, "honestly, Sarutobi, headbands aren't my thing." She admitted.

He threw one at her, "Put it on, you need to represent your village."

Tsukiko nodded and tied it around her belt loop, it hung loosely off of her left side. "These exams are going to be a breeze, don't worry." She laughed before she left.

:::

Once Tsukiko made it back to the Training Ground it was deserted, besides Anko.

"Hey!" Tsukiko called out, catching Anko off guard.

"Hey Tsukiko, you back?" She smiled.

Tsukiko nodded and looked around, "Where's my team?"

Anko looked at Tsukiko's headband and grinned, "Looks like you're finally willing to represent the Leaf Village." She mused.

"Sarutobi wanted me to so, I thought I might as well."

"Alright, well, the point of this exam is to test your stamina and survival skills. But I'm sure you've already figured that out. You have five days to complete this test – and you have to possess two scrolls." Anko explained, pulling out an example of each.

"Alright, so in other words, get the other scroll, and make it to the tower in five days… anything goes?" Tsukiko asked.

Anko nodded, "And, well, I don't have to tell you this but – JUST DON'T DIE!" she grinned.

Tsukiko nodded and stretched, this might be more fun than she thought. "Where are they?" She asked.

"They're at Gate 12, good luck, Tsukiko." Tsukiko nodded, "Thanks, see you in a few days."

:::

Tsukiko arrived just as 2:30 hit; and Team 7 rushed in together.

"WELL ALRIGHT! HERE WE GO GUYS!" Naruto yelled, racing forward.

Tsukiko smiled, following after him, Sasuke and Sakura were right behind her. They finally stopped, Tsukiko's eyes scanned the forest, it was alive with chakara – just the way she liked it. Screaming echoed through the branches of the trees, making everyone quiver with anxiety.

"That was quick." Tsukiko snickered, noticing how shaken Sakura already seemed to be.

"That sounded like screaming… I don't like this place…" Sakura admitted.

"Oh c'mon, it's nothing to be scared of, it's gonna be a piece of cake!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tsukiko didn't say anything, but she agreed, it was going to be easy. "Sasuke, do you always have to deal with this?" Tsukiko asked, watching Naruto and Sakura fight like children.

"Sometimes it's worse." He groaned.

Naruto returned, and Tsukiko tensed, realizing it wasn't him.

Sasuke was already moving into action, so she forced herself to relax. This was boring. She wasn't able to take anyone out by herself… what good was she? Tsukiko did notice how, when Sasuke's adrenaline kicked in, his speed intensified and he quickly rid himself of the enemy.

"AHHH HEY! GET ME OUT OF THIS!"

Tsukiko looked up, hearing Naruto's protests. She jumped over, already finding Sasuke cutting Naruto's bonds free.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out, terrified.

"Sakura, stop." Tsukiko growled. "Sasuke will be fine, trust me." She sighed, leaning against a tree.

"Don't just stand there, Sakura! Chances are this guy's not alone! Watch out! The others could strike ay second now!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura began to fidget.

"Relax, there's no other ninja's in the area." Tsukiko muttered. "If there's any serious danger, I'll take them out myself."

"How could you just let Sasuke do that all by himself? Why didn't you help him?" Sakura cried, glaring at Tsukiko.

"Orders." Tsukiko stated.

"Orders? What orders?" Sakura screamed.

Tsukiko threw a hand up, "Stop screaming, you don't want to attract any more attention to you, do you? And my orders from Hokage were to let you do the work. If I did all the work, well, all the ninja's we met would be dead, and we'd be at the tower by now." Tsukiko growled.

Sakura's eyes went wide, "So… You can't help us?" she squeaked.

"No, not unless it's absolutely necessary. Relax, I'm not going to let any of you die." She reassured her, turning to look at the returning Sasuke and Naruto.

"C'mon, let's move." Sasuke muttered, eying the surroundings. Tsukiko nodded and followed after him, leaving Sakura to gawk in shock.

:::

"That proves that we can't just trust appearances. We have to come up with a way of knowing that each of us is who we say we are and not some impostor using a transformation jutsu" Sasuke calmly explained to everyone in the circle.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke who sighed

"We need a password."

"What kind of password?" Naruto asked as he looked from Tsukiko to Sasuke.

"A secret one, something only known to the three of us, and don't trust anyone who doesn't know it. No matter what." Sasuke growled, looking from Sakura to Naruto to Tsukiko.

___:::_

"Okay, listen closely 'cause I only want to say this once. The question will be, When does a ninja strike? And the response is, A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike. Got it?" Sasuke asked as he looked around.

"I got it" Sakura grinned, Tsukiko nodded,

Naruto grimaced, "You don't one... a little shorter?" He asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"No Naruto, that's it" Sasuke growled as he glared Naruto.

"Ugh, c'mon! What's wrong didn't you get it? I memorized it easy," Sakura bragged.

"Yeah sure, I got it, I got it no problem! I just thought it was gonna be a password, not a pass-speech" Naruto complained as he rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, I'll take the scroll" Sasuke sighed as he stood up.

Tsukiko grimaced and braced herself, turning her back and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Run" She hissed at Naruto who stared at her in confusion.

___:::_

"Wait a minute, Sasuke, I-" Naruto stopped when a cut appeared on his cheek.

"What now?" Sasuke roared, just as a huge gust of wind swept the forest. Tsukiko grabbed Sakura, jumping off with her as Sasuke jumped the other way.

"Tsukiko! What's going on?" Sakura cried.

Tsukiko clamped her hand down over the pink-haired girl's mouth. "Shut up. Go find Sasuke, and don't make a sound." Tsukiko hissed. Her eyes caught movement and she focused down, realizing it was Grass Ninja. She watched the woman transform into Naruto before running to Sasuke and Sakura. Tsukiko pulled a kunai but held back,_ 'not until absolutely necessary.'_

:::

Tsukiko watched Sasuke and the fake-Naruto fight. Nothing slipped him. Unfortunately the woman showed her true appearance, and she was no ordinary woman.

_'Maybe I'll have to step in.'_ Tsukiko thought, getting ready. She looked away, recognizing the jutsu. When she finally looked back, Sasuke was throwing up. _'Sasuke…' _Tsukiko thought, ready to spring.

"Very good… now what happens?" The woman asked, watching Sasuke pull a kunai. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick. But I don't have to tell you, do I? You've already seen your death." The woman cackled, walking towards the Genin.


	27. The Sanin: Orochimaru

**The Sanin: Orochimaru**

Her laughter echoed through the woods.

Tsukiko grimaced as she watched the kunai leave the woman's hands, her own two kunai flew from hers.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and jumped out of the way, just in time.

"Well, it seems the rumors were true." The woman grinned, "There is an addition to this team."

Tsukiko jumped down, a familiar calm washed over her, "Do you find it amusing to pick on weaker Genin?" She asked.

The woman smirked, her tongue lolled out of her mouth, "You're her… You're the other girl." The grass ninja mused, pacing forward. "You must be Tsukiko… the other Uchiha." She appeared in front of Tsukiko and her tongue wrapped around Tsukiko's neck. Tsukiko's clone disappeared with a pop. "You're the stronger one…" The woman cackled, setting after Sasuke.

:::

Tsukiko landed next to Sasuke, examining his trembling body. She touched his leg and he flinched away. "Hold still." She whispered, and her hand started glowing green. It wasn't much, but it would dull the pain. Tsukiko removed the kunai from Sasuke's leg with one smooth pull. "Sasuke, calm down." She soothed, forcing him to look at her.

Sasuke nodded mutely, fear glittered in his terrified eyes.

Tsukiko jumped, just as Sasuke and Sakura did. She landed a few trees away, slipping into the emotionless state that she knew so well, liked so much. She watched with cold eyes as Sasuke and Sakura began to freak out. _'Why don't they just kill her?'_

"I sense your fear and desperation. It's only natural, the prey must never let down its guard. Not even for a moment. In the presence of its predator." The woman laughed, her tongue rolled out of her mouth once again.

Tsukiko leaned against the tree, this was so boring, why wasn't Sasuke fighting back? She hated to admit it, but it was fascinating, the way the woman's body turned into rubber and wound around the tree._ 'That's unreal.'_ She thought to herself.

Everything happened so quickly.

Sasuke and Naruto began fighting, then Sasuke offered up the scroll.

"Very wise, very sensible. Sometimes the helpless prey, if they're able to save their own skins, realize that their only hope is to distract the predator with something even more precious." The woman concluded.

Tsukiko's blood boiled. She would not lose these exams, she would not wait another year to take this exam. She would not fail this mission. "SASUKE!" Tsukiko screamed, jumping behind him. "STOP BEING RECKLESS, SASUKE! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" She snarled, reaching for the scroll.

Sasuke turned and punched her in the cheek.

Tsukiko staggered backwards, feeling her cheek burn with fresh pain.

"Tsukiko…" He gasped, looking at his fist, then her cheek.

"How sad… the scared boy turns on his lover… a true act of insanity." The woman laughed, gazing at Tsukiko.

Tsukiko's eyes went hard, she jumped away and leaned against the trunk, 'damn emotions.'

"Take it." Sasuke muttered, tossing the scroll into the air.

Tsukiko closed her eyes, so much for her mission.

:::

"I may not know the password but I know who I am, you're the one I'm not so sure about. How do we know you're who you say you are?" Naruto growled as he glared at Sasuke.

"What do you mean? It's him, don't be so stupid!" Sakura demanded. She looked to Tsukiko who simply glared at her.

"What sort of nonsense is this? It's me you loser!" Sasuke demanded, he looked to Tsukiko who wouldn't look at him.

"Liar. Liar! You may look just like him... You may sound just like him. But there's no way you're the Sasuke I know. I don't care how tough a fight you've been through. Surrendering. Giving up the scroll. When did Sasuke become a coward? You keep saying I don't understand what's going on but I do! You've choked! That's what it is!" Naruto roared as he glared angrily at Sasuke.

"Sad. But true." The Grass ninja sighed, "It doesn't matter," She shrugged, rolling up her arm to reveal a fascinating tattoo "as far as the scroll goes I could simply kill you and take it." She smirked as she bit her finger, dragging her bleeding finger down the odd tattoo.

:::

"He's dead." Tsukiko whispered, she knew that tattoo.

Naruto was hurled into the air by the snake.

Tsukiko gasped, feeling the chakara in the area shift, suddenly it intensified, seemed to burn in Naruto's very core.

"No…" Tsukiko gasped, reaching out.

"YEAH! IT CAN EAT THIS!" Naruto screamed.

Tsukiko stared in awe at her teammate, there was no mistaking it; the eyes, the stripes on his cheeks, the fury… "Kyuubi…" Tsukiko gasped. She watched as Naruto lunged for the snake, but the Grass ninja blew a fireball at him, causing him to lose control and crash into the branches of a tree.

He was unconscious.

"Now then, let's see how well you can do, Sasuke." The grass ninja smirked, as the snake turned towards the Uchiha.

::

Tsukiko held back, waiting for Sasuke to do something as the snake lunged for him. All he did was scream out. She couldn't let him die, 'damn amateur!' Tsukiko cursed as she lunged forward, ready to kill the woman.

"Hey kid, you're not hurt, are ya?" Naruto smirked.

Tsukiko landed just in front of Sasuke, surprise to see Naruto standing there, holding back the snake.

"Scardey cat."

:::

Tsukiko froze, her eyes stared into Naruto's as he stared past her at Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Tsukiko whispered, excitement gripped her body as she stared into his eyes. "The Fox…" She smiled, watching him grow angrier.

"Standing there, frozen like a frightened rabbit, NO WAY, YOU'RE NOT THE SASUKE I KNOW!" Naruto snarled.

Tsukiko turned to look at Sasuke who was petrified. She heard Naruto scream in protest and Tsukiko turned, finding the Grass ninja with Naruto too close for comfort. Tsukiko tackled Sasuke backwards, just as the woman's hand began to glow purple.

"LET HIM GO!" Tsukiko screamed, throwing herself at the woman.

The woman smacked Tsukiko away and threw an unconscious Naruto away as well.

"SAKURA GET NARUTO!" Tsukiko ordered, jumping back over to Sasuke. "Sasuke, listen to me." Tsukiko insisted, shaking him back and forth.

Sakura hollered at Sasuke, and Tsukiko watched as Sasuke's anger finally kicked in.

"I knew it would happen. This Uchiha blood has finally come to a boil. I think I'll play with him a little bit to learn the full extent of his powers." The Grass ninja laughed as she watched Sasuke pull a kunai and run at her.

:::

Tsukiko watched the fight, it was, well, amazing for Sasuke's standards. She watched as the woman began to burn against the tree she was pinned to.

"Sasuke! You did it! You okay? Don't worry, it's all over." Sakura sighed, running to help him.

Tsukiko looked around, was this a trap? Where was she hiding… why wasn't the chakara disappearing?

:::

"Such a mastery of the Sharingan and so young in age, you're a true Uchiha, after all."

Tsukiko began to shake, watching as the woman began to peel off her face, to reveal a man.

"You definitely are his brother, if anything, your eyes are even keener than Itachi's." The man mused.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Sasuke demanded.

"My name is Orochimaru, but as to what I want, that will have to wait until we meet again. Which won't happen until you finish this test off with the best score of all." Orochimaru explained, burning the scroll. "First, you'll have to defeat the Hidden Sound Ninja who serve me." He chuckled, glancing at Tsukiko who glared with hate.

_'Not yet._' She told herself, sizing up the Sanin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you're finished then why don't you just beat it? If we never meet again it'll be too soon." Sakura snarled.

"Oh, he and I will meet again." Orochimaru promised, making a hand sign.

Tsukiko jumped then, flying towards Orochimaru with blinding speed.

But he was faster.

His arm caught her and pinned her to a tree, just as his fangs made contact with Sasuke's neck.

"SASUKE!" Tsukiko screamed, she broke Orochimaru's wrist and rubber-like arm.

"I just gave him a little parting gift. Very soon Sasuke will seek me out, he'll desire my power. In the meantime, I enjoyed the demonstration of the powers you already posses." Orochimaru cackled.

Tsukiko unsheathed her dagger and sprang, stabbing the Sanin in the shoulder. "BASTARD!" She snarled, stabbing him repeatedly.

"Mmm, violence." He purred, he caught her foot and spun her off of him before disappearing into the tree.


	28. Sound Shakedown

**Sound Shakedown**

"DAMN IT!" Tsukiko roared, throwing two kunai into the spot where Orochimaru had disappeared.

A scream echoed through the forest, and she looked up; finding Sasuke collapsed on the tree branch.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, holding her unconscious friend.

"Sakura…" Tsukiko growled, landing next to her teammate.

Sakura looked up, glossy eyed, on the brink of a mental collapse. "Naruto he's… and Sasuke he's…" she whimpered, clinging to Sasuke.

Tsukiko knelt next to her teammate, ignored her hold on Sasuke and turned her face, "We can do this. I need you to go get Naruto."

Sakura shook her head, "No, I-I can't leave him." She whispered, touching Sasuke's hand.

"If you want them to live, go get Naruto." Tsukiko snapped, pointing to their hanging teammate.

Sakura nodded and went to free her pinned teammate.

:::

"Sasuke…" Tsukiko whispered, gathering him into her arms. He moaned in pain, his face twisted in a horrid way. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" She whispered. Her eyes spotted the mark, and her veins froze. _'This is bad… this is really bad…_' She shook her head, "I couldn't save you… I'm so sorry…" She groaned, resting her head against his.

Sasuke was covered in sweat, he would shudder, and seize, and cry out at random moments that made Tsukiko cringe in pain.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked, she had Naruto over her shoulders.

"We need to find shelter, night's going to be upon us shortly, and well, being stuck in the middle of a forest is never pleasant, better find a place to sleep and rest where we can protect ourselves." Tsukiko stood, gently cradling Sasuke in her arms, "C'mon." Tsukiko bounded a head, leaving Sakura to briefly wonder how the test could get any worse.

:::

They finally found a decent place to rest. An opening under the roots of the ancient trees was where they decided to rest. Tsukiko watched Sakura set up meager traps, they might come in handy later. Sakura was constantly wetting cloths and laying them across the boys' foreheads, a desperate attempt to bring down their spiking fevers.

"Sakura, get some rest." Tsukiko ordered, eying the weary girl.

Sakura shook her head, "It's you who needs the rest, I'll stay awake, it's okay."

Tsukiko shook her head, "No. You need the rest, it's apparent and you're going to get sick if you don't. I've stayed up several nights in a row, I know what to do." Tsukiko smiled and motioned for Sakura to lay down, "If anything happens, I'll wake you."

"Thank you so much, Tsukiko." Sakura whispered, quickly sinking into a deep slumber.

:::

_'I'm the one who brought this upon you…'_ Tsukiko closed her eyes and grimaced. She crawled over to Sasuke and lay next to him. He would flinch and cringe and cry out in pain. "I'm sorry." She whispered, pressing her cheek against his. She could feel the fever, she could hear his labored breathing, she could sense his pain. "I never wanted you to get hurt… I thought I could save you…" She whispered, crawling away, banishing herself, until she was sitting out in the open. 'I have to stay awake.' Tsukiko reminded herself.

Darkness engulfed the forest, and her senses heightened. Silence was her only company. She looked up to the canopy of the forest, she could still remember the first time she'd fallen asleep, and how it'd cost her so dearly.

:::

It had been a few years ago, when she was still young. She was escorting an important representative from one village to another, and her Sensei had wanted her to stay awake and play guard. But she had accidently fallen asleep, and when she awoke, it was too late. The man had been murdered. And she was severely injured in the battle, it was amazing that her Sensei had been able to save her. If not for the Sharingan, she surely would have perished.

:::

Tsukiko looked over at Sasuke, disappointment ran down her spine as she looked at Sakura who was sleeping soundly, _'I thought, maybe he could beat him.' _Tsukiko mentally beat herself, how could she be so stupid? "If I'd only stepped in sooner." She cursed, her nails dug into her palms as she relived the fight. Sasuke's pained screams echoed in her head, she could see the pain that etched his face when Orochimaru bit him, branding him forever his. "ENOUGH!" Tsukiko hissed. Her Sharingan scanned the darkness as she set out a blast of chakara, it would return and let her know how many shinobi were in the area. She pulled some food-pills from her pocket and swallowed them, it would have to work for now.

"Sakura," Tsukiko nudged her, watching the girl's eyes flicker open, "wake up."

"Oh, Tsukiko! Did you really stay up all night?" Sakura yawned, sitting up.

Tsukiko nodded and looked around, a foreboding feeling washed over her. "Yes, but it's okay. We need to move, though." She mumbled.

:::

"Alright, let's just wait until they rest a little longer?" She offered.

Tsukiko nodded and stood, "I'm going to go and find some food. Stay here and keep a look out, alright?"

Sakura nodded, looking around uneasily.

"Here." Tsukiko handed a special bomb to her. "If you need me, just throw it to the ground and I'll be here in a flash." Tsukiko instructed.

"Alright, I'll be fine." Sakura smiled, watching as Tsukiko disappeared without a word.

Sakura yawned and looked around, there was no danger._ 'Maybe… Just a little more sleep.'_ She yawned as her eyes drifted close.

:::

Tsukiko leapt through the trees, careful to keep herself hidden as she searched for food. Finally she found a bush of berried. She was halfway through picking, when a jittery feeling began to fizz in her veins.

**BOOM.**

"Shit." She groaned, dropping the berries as she was sucked back to where Sakura was.

Tsukiko hid in the trees, scratching herself on the branches as she wrapped an arm around the trunk, forcing herself to stop. _'Can't she take care of herself for a second!_' Tsukiko was astonished at how easily this girl was hurt! Her hair was shorter, and she was being harassed by a female Sound Shinobi.

"Sakura?" Tsukiko whispered, evaluating the situation.

Sasuke and Naruto were both unconscious, and there was… Rock Lee? Tsukiko sighed, Sound and Taijutsu were not paired equally. Rock Lee was going to die.

"Excuse me." Tsukiko called out, jumping down. She landed just as Kin kicked Sakura in the back, making her fall to her knees.

"Sakura, take Lee and get over somewhere safe." Tsukiko ordered, her Sharingan gleamed brightly in the early-morning light. She could see Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino cowering in the bushes. She could see the strongest of the ninja was the one who had the machine on his arm. And the weakest was the girl, no surprise.

"Leave now, and I won't have to hurt you." Tsukiko warned, her eyes shifting from Shinobi to Shinobi.

The first to step forward was the boy with holes in his hands, the one from earlier.

"Well… Would you look at that, another loser from the Leaf Village." He laughed.

"Never underestimate an opponent." Tsukiko warned, flicking two kunai at him.

He held his hands up and sent them flying back at her with some force.

_'Fire Style – Grand Fireball Jutsu.' _Tsukiko released the large amount of fire.

The other boy jumped forward and broke through the fireball.

Tsukiko tried to jump back but was caught by the boy's attack. She braced herself when his hand made full contact with her face.

"TSUKIKO!" Sakura screamed, jumping to her feet.

Tsukiko disappeared with a puff of smoke. "Not bad. Though, I wouldn't expect anything less from the Sound." Tsukiko appeared behind him, kicking him in the back.

He grunted and took another swing, but this time she managed to jump out of the way. Just as a huge surge of air rushed towards her. Tsukiko grimaced, feeling the bandaged guy's hand make contact with her face. _'Shit…' _She cursed, collapsing to the ground.

"Good! You got her Dosu!" Zaku yelled, grinning victoriously.

"I wouldn't count me out yet." Tsukiko's clone growled, blowing a huge fireball at him.

Zaku moaned, hitting a tree with blunt force.

Tsukiko appeared in front of Kin, kicking her backwards and knocking her unconscious.

"How pathetic." Tsukiko snapped, her crimson eyes turning on Dosu.

"You're from the Sound Village? What disgrace!" She sneered, running towards Dosu who jumped out of her way._ 'Earth Style – Earth Wall.' _She spit the mud and the wall rose, catching Dosu on it's large top. Tsukiko smirked and jumped up, landing in front of him. "I'll kill you and anyone who tries to hurt Sasuke." She growled, grabbing him by the throat.

He grinned and brought his hand around to smack Tsukiko in the head. She didn't flinch as the attack resonated within her body.

_'Damn it…_' She groaned, so much for evaluating the situation.

The wall began to crumble and crash as Dosu broke it down. "Fire Style – Fire Dragon Bomb." Tsukiko yelled, spitting out enormous fireballs as she as Dosu fell to the ground. He raised his arms in front of him, trying to protecting himself as they spiraled down towards the Earth.

:::

Tsukiko landed on her hip, her body trembled from the previous attack as Dosu landed lightly on his feet.

"Well, well… Looks like you're not as weak as the others." He nodded approvingly towards her, "But, you're in our way. And we're going to kill Sasuke." His eyes flicked behind her, and Tsukiko rolled out of the way just as Zaku sent his sound shredding through the air.

"Will you ever give up?" Tsukiko grinned, standing on her shaky legs.

She was dizzy, nauseous, and had a killer headache. Zaku shook his head, "Orochimaru ordered us to kill him… so, we will."

Tsukiko shrugged and dipped into a fighting stance, "Fine. But you're going to have to get through me first."

::

Zaku cracked his knuckles, "Finally! I've found something amusing to play with!"

Tsukiko didn't respond, her hands moved at a blinding speed, "I wouldn't count on that, I find you boring." She taunted, ready to produce a large fire attack.

:::

Tsukiko's body froze, her eyes scanned her surroundings, her body trembled in pain and anxiety._ 'What's going on?'_ Her eyes leapt from body to body, this chakara, this energy was more sinister than her own! Her attention sprung to the trees, it was Neji or TenTen who had arrived a little while ago.

She froze… but it couldn't be…

"Sasuke…?" She whispered, turning around.


	29. After Effects

**After Effects**

All eyes turned, finding the Uchiha boy alive, and standing. Tsukiko's Sharingan scanned for anything wrong. A transformation jutsu, anything false... but it was him.

"Sasuke…" She breathed, that chakara…. that energy… it wasn't his.

"SASUKE! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Sakura cried, seeing her friend alive.

'Those markings… No… NO!' Tsukiko jumped up and ran towards him.

"Who was it…" Sasuke's voice was the same, but so much colder.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, but he paid no attention to her.

Tsukiko watched him look to his shaking hands, his Sharingan glowed with something sinister, it was pure-evil chakara.

"Sasuke please… don't tell me-"

"Don't worry, I'm alright. It's only the power flowing through me. In fact, I've never felt better. To follow my path I must have power, at any price. Even if it means being consumed by evil." Sasuke explained, his eyes seemed to glow as he gazed at Tsukiko.

She slid to her knees, a racing pain gripped her lungs, froze her entire chakara system.

"Tsukiko… Which one of these people did this to you?" Sasuke demanded, eying the two male Sound Shinobi.

"That'd be me." Zaku stepped forward, sizing up Sasuke.

Tsukiko watched in horror as the black-mark began to spread over Sasuke's body.

"SASUKE!" Tsukiko screamed, reaching out for him, but he paid no mind, instead he locked eyes on Zaku and pounced.

Tsukiko grabbed Sakura and Lee, throwing them out of the way as Zaku released his strongest attack.

Sakura was unconscious, _'She must have passed out from the stress.'_ Tsukiko concluded, she didn't have time to deal with a fainting-diva. By the time she turned around, Sasuke was holding Zaku by the arms, his foot dug mercilessly into his back. Tsukiko sighed, she had to warn Hokage of this, enough as enough.

:::

Tsukiko focused back on the fight, there was no way that Zaku or Dosu could ever win, with Sasuke in this crazed state.

"You seem very proud of these arms of yours… You must be very attached to them." Sasuke sneered, pulling up.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Zaku screamed, his head twisted to try and see what Sasuke was doing.

Tsukiko looked away, Sasuke was taking this too far, even for her enjoyment.

**SNAP.**

The sound rippled over the battlefield, sent shivers down each spectator's spine.

Tsukiko watched Zaku collapse to the ground, his arms hung at odd angles. And then, Sasuke turned to face Dosu.

Tsukiko decided to step in. She bolted towards Sasuke and jumped in front of him. "Enough, Sasuke. This is ENOUGH!" She yelled, but he simply pushed her out of the way. "SASUKE!" She snarled, grabbing him and spinning him until he was facing her. "Enough is enough. Stop. You have to." She whispered, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Enough, Sasuke… Enough." She whispered, clinging to him desperately. She could feel the energy begin to dissipate. Her eyes watched the mark begin to slink back into the three marks on his shoulder. Tsukiko held Sasuke when his knees gave out from under him, his Sharingan disappeared and he gasped in pain. "Shh, it's alright." Tsukiko comforted, her eyes shot daggers at Dosu who trembled in his spot.

"You're too strong, Sasuke… Too strong." Dosu admitted, pulling out his scroll. "We can't hope to defeat you, the way you are now. We'll strike a deal, I give you this scroll and you let us go." Dosu offered, setting the scroll down in front of him.

Tsukiko nodded once, watching as Dosu went around to collect his broken friends.

"It would seem we underestimated you. But at least we found out what we needed to know." Dosu sighed, glaring at the Uchiha's. "For the moment, we're even. But if it should happen that we ever meet in combat, I promise you, we won't run or hide."

Tsukiko held Sasuke against her, trying to calm his trembling body. "This was Orochimaru's doing? You serve him?" Tsukiko asked. "Why did he send you after Sasuke in such a state as this?"

Dosu shook his head, "I don't know why he sent us to assassinate someone whom he'd bestowed such powers. I don't know why Sasuke even survived the curse mark, there are many things I don't know." Dosu mumbled to himself, before melting into the forest.

:::

Sasuke was staring at his hands. "Just what… am I?" He whispered, his shaking became increasingly worse.

"It's alright, Sasuke, just stay here." Tsukiko murmured, hugging him tightly before standing up.

"HEY YOU! GET OUT HERE YOU COWARDS!" Tsukiko roared, throwing kunai into the bushes.

Three heads appeared over the bushes with sheepish smiles on each face.

"It's a dog eat dog world, right?" Tsukiko snarled.

Ino sighed, "I'm sorry… but you seemed like you had control over the situation and-"

"I don't have time for your excuses. Whatever, you would have only gotten in the way anyways. She spotted TenTen jump down to help Lee. "Ino, I need you go to and take care of Sakura. Shikamaru and Choji, tend to Naruto." Tsukiko turned, expecting her orders to be fulfilled.

"Sasuke?" She knelt, noticing his blank stare.

He looked at her, clearly lost, "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" She smiled, looking at him.

"What… What just happened?" He asked, looking to her for answers.

Tsukiko gently kissed his forehead, wishing to take away his pain, "Sasuke-"

"Tsukiko!" Ino's shrill voice cut through her thoughts.

Tsukiko looked up, finding herself being beckoned. "Hold on," She whispered, before standing and walking to the blonde.

"What?"

Ino pointed to Sakura, "She's not waking up… What should I do?" Ino panicked.

"Nothing, she's dead." Tsukiko answered.

"W-WHAT? D-D-DEAD?" Ino screamed, jumping away from Sakura's body.

"I was kidding. She's unconscious." Tsukiko shook her head, _'they're so gullible.'_ Tsukiko thought. Tsukiko's hand began to glow green when she touched Sakura's arm. She could only do so much, but she could heal Sakura and give the girl some of her chakara.

"There, now try." Tsukiko stood, feeling a little shakier than usual.

Ino knelt down and gently shook Sakura, "Hey… Hey Sakura wake up." Ino called out.

Sakura groaned and her eyes slowly opened, "Huh? W-What?" She mumbled, looking around. "SASUKE!" She gasped, sitting up, her eyes dilated before returning to normal.

"He's fine, Sakura." Tsukiko muttered, pointing to where the boy was sitting.

"Thank you so much, for everything."

Tsukiko nodded, "I promised you, I wouldn't let any of you get hurt." She smiled, noticing how Ino was quietly staring at Sasuke.

Naruto began screaming at Sakura, realizing how short her hair was.

Tsukiko left and let the Genin talk to themselves, and approached the large tree. "Well? What are you doing here?" She called out.

:::

Neji jumped down, his crème colored eyes met Tsukiko's crimson ones.

"We came looking for our teammate, and well… here he is, unconscious and hurt." Neji didn't hide the glare he shot towards her.

Tsukiko nodded, "Yes, he came to protect Sakura. I never asked him to do anything."

"I believe that."

Tsukiko glanced back at the rest of the Genin, Sasuke was sitting off by himself, and everyone was talking amongst themselves, Sakura was getting her hair cut by Ino, and TenTen was trying to wake Lee up.

"Hey, Tsukiko." Neji gently poked her.

"Yes?"

"I've been wondering… Why come back here at all?"

Tsukiko shrugged, "Orders from my Sensei."

Neji nodded, "Well… I hope I'm the one that fights you in the final exam."

"It would be quite a match." Tsukiko smiled before she turned and headed towards Sasuke, "I'll see you around, Neji."

:::

Tsukiko watched as Neji, TenTen, and Lee all disappeared into the forest. And finally, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji left, leaving Team 7 alone.

:::

Tsukiko helped Sasuke over to rest at the base of the tree, he was clearly shaken and in no shape to run. "Sakura, Naruto, go off and look for some food." Tsukiko ordered. They nodded and bounded off into the woods.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Sasuke asked, looking to Tsukiko who nodded, "They're going to be just fine." Sasuke leaned against Tsukiko's shoulder his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and he gently rocked back and forth with her.

"Sasuke, I need you to promise me something." Tsukiko whispered, looking at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Please, please, promise me you'll never use that evil-chakara." She squeezed his hand, trying to press the importance of her words upon him.

Sasuke nodded, staring a moment before answering, "I promise, Tsukiko, I'll never use it."

"Sasuke… that mark- that curse mark – it's not good. But… If you use that chakara… something terrible could happen to you." Tsukiko warned, kissing his cheek.

"That feeling, Tsukiko, it was amazing…" Sasuke admitted. Shame burned in his eyes.

Tsukiko became tense and turned him to face her, "It's false power, Sasuke. It's not your own. If you use that, you're only relying on someone else for power." Tsukiko growled.

"I-I know… But I swear… one day, I'll become more powerful than-"

"Shh…" She gently pressed a finger against his lips, "there's no need to talk about the past. Only focus on your future."

Sasuke sighed, unable to speak.

She could hear his heartbeat, the way it raced. She could feel the evil-chakara race through his chakara-network, it sang sweetly, and hummed a tune of power that beckoned even her.


	30. The Show Must Go On

**The Show Must Go On**

"Sasuke," Tsukiko sat up, wiggling out of his arms, "I need to go and inform Hokage about the current situation. I'm going to be leaving Team 7 here." Tsukiko explained, stretching.

Sasuke's eyes went wide as he grappled for her hand, "No, Tsukiko, you can't leave me."

"Relax, you guys will be fine." Tsukiko reassured him, handing the scroll to him. "All the Genin in this exam are in danger with Orochimaru around. Look at what he did to you, Sasuke, you don't want that to happen to anyone else, do you?"

Sasuke slowly shook his head, "Alright… go, I guess."

Tsukiko looked up just in time to see Sakura and Naruto return with lots of berries and nuts in their arms.

"Hey Tsukiko! We found food!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped down next to her.

Tsukiko nodded and smiled, "good job, but, here's where I leave you."

Naruto gawked, "What? Why?"

Tsukiko glanced at Sasuke who was slowly shaking his head, "Never mind, I just need to go and talk to Sarutobi and the other Jounin." She explained.

Sasuke stood and hugged her, "Be safe." He whispered into her ear.

Tsukiko smiled, "You too." She disappeared into thin air.

:::

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Sakura asked, looking to Sasuke.

Sasuke grimly nodded, "She's strong. It's us we should be worried about."

:::

Tsukiko bounded through the trees, avoiding al contact with other shinobi until she reached the tower. She threw the doors open and bolted inside, looking around the building as she fished through her back pocket. She flicked open the scroll and threw it, watching as he appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Thank goodness it's you." Tsukiko sighed in relief.

Kakashi stared at Tsukiko, and then behind Tsukiko, "Where's the other scroll? And the rest of your team?"

Tsukiko shook her head, "They're back in the forest. I need to talk to Hokage right away." She began to walk forward but Kakashi held a hand up and stopped her.

"Wait just one moment. What's going on?"

Tsukiko sighed and rubbed her temples, "Sasuke, he's hurt. And, Orochimaru, he's-"

Kakashi grabbed her and held her close while running through the building and up the stairs. "If it has anything to do with Orochimaru then-"

"Yeah." Tsukiko finished, not wanting to discuss the situation any longer with him.

Kakashi burst through the door and Tsukiko leapt from his arms, her eyes surveyed the room.

"Tsukiko?" Sarutobi looked up in surprise, gazing from her to Kakashi.

Tsukiko leaned against the wall, grimacing as another rush of pain ripped up her spin, "He's here." Her eyes flicked to Anko who was doubled over in pain.

"Who?" Sarutobi asked.

Tsukiko stood up, ignoring her body's uneasiness as she gazed at Anko, "Orochimaru. He's back in the village." Her face was blank. All the Jounin turned to stare in horror.

:::

"So, it's true…" Anko breathed, her hand dropped from her neck.

Tsukiko nodded solemnly, "He's here, he's in the forest – or he was – and he got to Sasuke." Tsukiko's teeth clench together. She looked at Anko who looked away in shame.

"I know Tsukiko…" Sarutobi whispered, slowly approaching the volatile girl.

"What are you going to do?" Tsukiko asked.

He frowned, his brows creased together, thinking of what to say, "At this point, nothing. The exams will continue as planned."

Tsukiko froze, staring at him for a moment, "W-What?" Tsukiko exclaimed, she felt Kakashi gently hold her shoulder.

:::

Sarutobi looked at Anko and let out a deep sigh, "Anko was also contacted by Orochimaru, and, well, he clearly explained to her that if we cancel these exams, then he will do something drastic." Sarutobi rested a heavy hand on Tsukiko's shoulder, "I'm sorry Tsukiko, I'm sure Sasuke will be-"

"You have no idea." Tsukiko hissed, storming over to Anko. She angrily ripped the woman's jacket off, and her eyes landed on the same mark that bore into Sasuke's skin. "Do you know how close to death he came because of this damned mark? He could have DIED out there, because of that – that beast! And you're just going to let him roam free and put other Genin in danger? What happened to you Sarutobi?" Tsukiko scoffed, dropping Anko's jacket.

"Wait, Tsukiko-"

"Just stop." Tsukiko snapped and began to storm out of the office. She was stopped when the room began to sway back and forth, and her knees buckled. "Damn it." She hissed, coughing up a small amount of blood. It was those Sound attacks that could sneak up on someone.

:::

Kakashi knelt next to her, gently rubbing her back in circkles. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Tsukiko pushed him away, "I just got into a little fight, don't worry."

He stopped her from walking out the door, his arm blocked the way and pushed her back, "Just rest here a while, you have to wait for your team to arrive."

Tsukiko pushed his arm out of the way, using a little more force than necessary, "Leave me alone." She staggered down the hallway and out one of the windows.

:::

She sat on the roof, holding her body on the slanted shingles with her chakara. Her gaze was focused on the moon. Night, it was the one time of day when the monsters could come out and bring terror to the world. "Orochimaru." She snarled, closing her eyes. His face grinned at her as he stood behind Sasuke. "I'll kill you."

"Tsukiko."

She jumped, not expecting him to be there, "What do you want?" Her gaze drifted lazily over the woods.

Kakashi sat next to Tsukiko, careful not to touch her, "I know, this Sasuke thing is difficult for you, but, he's strong, he'll be fine." Kakashi tried to reassure her, gently rubbing her back.

She shook him off, agitated by his pity, "Kakashi, please. I just need to be alone right now." She gazed at him with cold eyes.

Kakashi nodded and retracted his hand, "Don't be up too late, Tsukiko, you never know when your teammates might show up." Kakashi smiled, and walked off the roof.

:::

Tsukiko groaned and raked her hands through her hair, how could this have happened? What did she do wrong? _'Why didn't I step in sooner? Why did I hesitate? Why didn't I kill him?' _She bitterly thought as her hand fell to her hip. On top of the mess, she had lost her beautiful dagger. He had given it to her as a parting gift. Her eyes rolled as she locked the memories away, she didn't want to think of either of them right now. Her eyes scanned the darkness, she wished, she wished she could simply turn back time and kill the bastard.

:::

"I'll get you one day." Tsukiko growled, massaging slow circles on her temples, that damned Sound attack still had her nerves on-end. She stared up at the moon, her emotionless eyes gazed at the large orb that hung lazily in the sky. _'Sasuke… What are you doing right now?'_ She wondered. Tsukiko bathed in the moonlight, trying to relaxing, but it was impossible. Leaving Sasuke out in the woods alone, she regretted it immensely, not to mention that Naruto was the 9-Tail's host…

_'Why hadn't I been informed of that sooner? He's always withholding information.' _Tsukiko sighed and slid in an open window. She found Hokage, who was still surrounded by Jounin and ANBU. It was a discussion as to what to do about Orochimaru.

:::

"Lord Hokage," Tsukiko's voice held an air of seriousness as she coolly eyed him.

He looked past the Jounin and at her, "Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me Naruto Uzumaki was the host of the Kyuubi? The 9-Tailed Fox?"

Hokage hesitated, his mind danced with a million answers. "I see… I thought it would be best if you didn't know."

Tsukiko scoffed, leaning against the back of the couch, "So you decided to leave me in the dark? That's some pretty serious information, Sarutobi." She stood up and headed towards the door, "Be careful with him, he's special, I can see it," she paused briefly in the doorway, "and I'm not just speaking of the 9-Tails either."

:::

And with that, she was gone from their sights again, her chakara slowly moved away as each Jounin turned to gaze at their Superior.

"Should I go after her?" Kurenai asked, worriedly gazing at the empty doorway.

Sarutobi shook his head, waving away the notion, "No, she'll be fine."

:::

Days passed, and still Tsukiko hadn't been summoned to meet with her team. Her mood became darker as the days passed, and soon she wouldn't talk to anyone. Instead she locked herself in a room and refused food. She'd simply reply, "If I was out in the Forest, I wouldn't have a warm meal delivered to me."

Kakashi stood outside her door for hours, trying to convince her to come out, but he never won. The one time he forced entry he was swamped in such a frightful Genjutsu it took him an hour to decipher real from fake. So finally, he decided to leave her be. All he wanted, was what was best for her.


	31. Let the Games Begin

**Let the Games Begin**

The Fifth Day finally arrived. Tsukiko walked into the bathroom, ran her head under the sink as she privileged herself to a brief wash. It was the one thing she would allow.

"Tsukiko?" A voice called from outside the doors.

She wearily looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes were worn out, the glimmer of life was lost in the sea of anger and worry. "What do you want, Kakashi?" She growled, throwing the door open.

"They're here." He beamed.

Tsukiko's mood perked as she stared at him, "You mean-"

"Yes, they made it just in time. Come with us, we'll go and meet them along with everyone else." He smiled, holding his hand out.

Tsukiko took it, though her cold demeanor never wavered. Relief washed over her insides. "Let's go."

Kakashi smiled and walked into the room where the rest of the Jounin and Proctors stood.

"Alright everyone, show time." Anko barked, they all nodded, disappeared and reappeared in a loud puff of smoke in front of the lines of Genin.

Tsukiko surveyed the crowd. The Sound team had made it, along with Gaara's team, and the Rookie 9, and Gai's team, along with another Sound Team. "How interesting." Tsukiko murmured to herself, glancing at Kakashi who was holding on tightly to her hand. Tsukiko shrugged him off as she scanned the group, a sigh of relief rushed from her lungs as a smiling Sasuke caught her gaze. The grin was soon wiped from his face as he crumpled forward and gripped his shoulder in pain.

:::

Tsukiko patiently listened to Hokage who went on with his speech about friendship, and the pride of a Nation resting on one's back. It was lame, but it was true. Tsukiko laughed, most Genin were so ignorant, death was a natural part of the world and soon enough they would have to face it. She watched as Hayate dropped down, explaining that there would have to be preliminary rounds because of the number of Genin that passed the exam. Tsukiko looked up at Kakashi who was staring forward, "Thanks for telling me ahead of time."

He shrugged, "I didn't know about it until just now."

Tsukiko smirked ,"All the more fun for me." Her eyes darted to Sasuke who was having a hard time with his shoulder. 'Shit' She thought. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sarutobi beckon her forward, as he, Anko, and Ibiki all stood in a tight circle.

:::

"We have to take him out of the exam, hand him over to the Black Ops, then let them keep him locked up. We have to keep that seal under control." Anko barked, only to be interrupted by Kakashi,

"Oh, and he's just going to quietly go along with all of this huh? You really think so? You're forgetting he's of the Uchiha Clan."

"I don't care what the heck he is! If he stays he's a danger to everyone! Don't you see? As he gets stronger so does the curse mark, that thing is feeding off his chakara. It's a Forbidden Jutsu that devours the one who bears it." Anko snarled, glaring at Kakashi. "It's incredible the kid's still standing, by now he should be dead. Lord Hokage…?" Anko looked to him hopefully.

Tsukiko shook her head, "Anko, Lord Hokage, you can't take him out. It will – it'll crush his dreams." Tsukiko hissed, glancing at Sasuke who was in a heated argument with Sakura.

"I'm still concerned about what Orochimaru said. Allow the boy to continue with the exam for now and we'll see what happens." Sarutobi ordered.

"But, Lord Hokage!" Anko protested.

"However, at the first sign of the Curse Mark growing or his power getting out of control, you will step in and stop it." His voice was grave.

Anko sighed and grudgingly agreed.

Tsukiko nodded once before reappearing behind Sasuke with a finger pressed to Naruto's lips as she stood behind Sasuke. "That's enough from both of you." Her eyes locked with Sasuke's, "You're making a scene. Sakura, shut up and leave Sasuke alone, Sasuke, don't you ever hit a girl unless in combat, and Naru-kun… Just don't ask questions." Tsukiko sighed, her eyes dared each of them to speak.

:::

Tsukiko's arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist while she cradled him against her body. He would shake in pain every couple of minutes, no matter how hard he tried to stay still.

"Tsukiko, wait-"

"It's alright," Tsukiko whispered as she gently pulled down his collar. Her eyes locked on the curse mark as she took his hand in hers, "relax Sasuke, this is going to hurt." She murmured, before she kissed down directly over the Mark.

:::

Sasuke grunted, his legs gave way as he clutched Tsukiko. She breathed and closed her eyes, trying to seal as much of the curse as she could. She couldn't take it from him but, at least she could try and help him.

Sasuke gripped her arm tightly, "Tsukiko… Stop…" He hissed, trying to push her away.

She continued, her head grew woozy as she replaced his chakara with her own, trying to heal him as well as she possibly could.

:::

"What is she doing?" Anko hissed, gaping at the scene before them.

"She's a decent medic-nin. I'm sure she's just helping him." Kakashi eyed Tsukiko, he wouldn't mind having her heal him with her lips once in a while.

:::

Tsukiko pulled back, slightly winded as she looked at Sasuke who was staring at her in shock. "Does it… feel any better?" She panted, gently touching the Mark.

Sasuke nodded, an odd, cooling sensation, rushed through his body. "Yeah, what'd you do?" He asked.

"It's just a numbing jutsu, I hope it helps." Tsukiko whispered, calmly standing behind him.

:::

They watched as the names became to scan over the boards. Tsukiko grinned as Sasuke's name, and another guy's name appeared on the board. "Sasuke," Tsukiko whispered, catching his arm.

He looked back at her, "Yes?" He grinned at her, the excitement of battle was already pulsing in his veins.

Tsukiko smiled as she let him go, "Don't do anything stupid."


	32. Preliminary Battle Royal

**Preliminary Battle Royal **

Tsukiko headed up to the balcony just like everyone else. Naruto stood next to Tsukiko while Sakura stood at a distance. She knew not to mess with Tsukiko, especially when something involved Sasuke.

"What did you do to him?" Kakashi was at Tsukiko's other side moments after talking to Sasuke.

"Nothing. Just a numbing technique, hopefully it'll save him from some of the pain." Tsukiko murmured, watching as the battle began.

:::

Tsukiko shook her head in dismay; of all the guys Sasuke had to fight against, the guy had to be the one who could absorb chakara. Tsukiko watched as Sasuke was pinned to the ground, she could see the man pulling Sasuke's chakara in large quantities. "He's not going to survive!" Tsukiko hissed, her hands nearly broke the railing as she glared down at him. "SASUKE! YOU BETTER NOT GIVE UP THAT EASILY! GET UP ALREADY!"

Everyone look at the other Uchiha in surprise.

"ARE YOU HOENSTLY GOING TO LET IT END LIKE THIS? ARE YOU JUST GOING TO GIVE UP? WHAT ABOUT… WHAT ABOUT ITACHI?" Tsukiko's eyes met Sasuke's daring him to say something.

All Jounin and Proctors looked at Tsukiko in shock, how could she mention that at a time like this?

And then, he began to fight back. But not before the mark began to spread over his body.

"Sasuke," Tsukiko hissed, noticing how Sarutobi and Anko were both getting ready to move in… but then a miracle happened – the mark retracted.

_'Good boy, Sasuke.'_ Tsukiko smiled, watching Sasuke beat the Sound Shinobi with Lion's Barrage.

"You did it!" Tsukiko leapt down and hugged Sasuke as soon as Hayate declared the match over.

Sasuke smiled and leaned into her body, he tried to hide the pain from everyone else. "Tsukiko… It hurts so badly. I feel like I'm being eaten alive."

Tsukiko sighed and held him tight, "I know, Sasuke, but-"

"C'mon Sasuke, let's go get that mark sealed up." Kakashi muttered, appearing behind the couple.

Sasuke stared up at Kakashi, "But… I want to watch Tsukiko's match!" He protested.

Tsukiko shook her head sternly as she helped him up, "Go, Sasuke. I'll see you at finals." Tsukiko gently pushed him towards the door.

"Be safe, Tsukiko." Sasuke murmured, looking at her with pleading eyes.

Tsukiko smiled, "I always am, Sasuke."

:::

Tsukiko's eyes shifted from gold to crimson and she turned to look at the board, which had her name, and Zaku Abumi's name.

"So, who's the unlucky person?" Zaku smirked, looking around arrogantly.

Tsukiko didn't say anything, she simply watching his eyes stalk the balconies. "You know," Tsukiko sighed, all eyes were moving from him to her, "a shinobi must examine all possible enemies. Their senses must be at their best at all times, because, one slip up and it could cost them their life." Tsukiko flicked her kunai, and it grazed Zaku's cheek.

Zaku looked down at Tsukiko, simple surprise flickered over his face.

"If you don't acknowledge me, that's fine," Tsukiko used the Body-Flicker Jutsu to reappear behind him, "your ignorance makes it even easier to kill you."

Zaku froze, he felt the edge of a kunai pressing into his back.

"Hey! Enough! I never said the match could begin!" Hayate boomed, glaring up at the pair.

Tsukiko jumped down to the arena floor, beckoning Zaku with a finger, "C'mon, what's the matter? Where's your tough-guy act now?" Tsukiko taunted.

Zaku jumped down, his bandaged arms were quite the sight to see. "I'll show you it's not an act." He growled, stretching one of his arms out. "And I'll do it with one arm!"

Tsukiko stretched as well; elegant and fierce ; "I'll warn you now, give up," she flipped backwards, "because once we get started, I won't hold back."

Zaku grinned, he stretched his hand out and shrugged, "Do your worst, you can't hurt me! You're just a girl!"

Tsukiko's grin was full of malevolence, her eyes flicked to Hokage, "Hear that? He told me to do my worst!" Tsukiko's eyes twinkled with something evil.

"Tsukiko…" Sarutobi growled, his brows furrowed together deeply as Tsukiko turned back to Zaku.

"Hasn't anyone told you? Never underestimate an opponent, the ending could be devastating." Her face darkened and her eyes lit up, chakara began to pulse faster within her body. "Oh well, I guess you'll just have to learn the hard way," She glanced to Hayate, "unless you'll take my advice and forfeit?"

"Never." Zaku snapped, his eyes turned to slits.

Tsukiko nodded once, turning calmly to the proctor who was standing on edge, "Please, Hayate, start the match." Tsukiko's voice lost all playfulness as she waited for the one word that would release all of her power.

Hayate coughed and cleared his throat, "Begin." He murmured before leaping out of the way.

:::

"Alright, tough-guy, do your worst." Tsukiko dared. She danced around the arena, her body twirled and she leapt out of the way of his attacks. Tsukiko smiled, stopping momentarily, watching her opponent stop his attacks for air, he was growing weak.

"Is that all you're good for? Running away from my attacks? COME AND FACE ME!" Zaku screamed, running straight for Tsukiko.

:::

She didn't seem to move. One moment Zaku was standing, the next he was unconscious on the ground. Only Kakashi had been able to pick up on what happened. Tsukiko looked up expectantly at the proctor, "I think we're finished here."

Everyone stared down at Tsukiko, unsure of how to react. No one had seen her attack, did she use her Sharingan? Was it just a genjutsu? Did she kill him?

"You might want to hurry, Proctor, he doesn't have much time."

Hayate quickly called the match and announced Tsukiko as the winner.

Tsukiko looked up at Hokage who was staring down at her, he couldn't mask the surprise in his eyes. 'I held back.' She mouthed to him, before jumping back up to the balcony to watch the rest of the matches.

Naruto was the first to run over to Tsukiko. He was so hyper he nearly tackled her to the floor, "WOW TSUKIKO! THAT WAS AMAZING! YOU'RE SO STRONG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALMOST KILLED THAT GUY!" He cried, bounding in circles around her.

Tsukiko leaned against the railing, watching as they carried Zaku's body away on a stretcher, "I warned him." She shrugged, her eyes were more interested on the next match, Kankuro vs. a Sound Shinobi.

"What did you just do, I didn't see a thing! Tsukiko, I can't wait until I get to fight you myself!" Naruto grinned, staring in awe.

Tsukiko smiled and tussled his hair. "You'll learn your own jutsus when the time is right." She caught sight of Kakashi pulling down his headband, and smiled. "Naru-kun," Tsukiko smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder, "I'll sure you'll do great today, but you should save some of that energy for when you actually fight." She teased, winking at him.

"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto cried, jumping up and down in delight.

Tsukiko breezed past him and took the spot next to Kakashi against the wall,

"Well, that was certainly interesting." He murmured, not bothering to look at her.

"I'm honored that you want to copy my jutsus." Tsukiko teased, her eyes met his.

"It's always good to know a student's capability." He explained, turning to focus on the match. "Why didn't you use your Sharingan?" Kakashi finally asked.

Tsukiko smiled, "So you noticed? There was no need for it. I couldn't copy any of his jutsus, and I needed my chakara for my attacks. Plus, it looks way cooler if I can pull all that off without my Sharingan. Admit it, you think I'm cool." Tsukiko laughed.

Kakashi smiled, but didn't reply.

A brief moment of silence passed between the pair before Tsukiko turned to face Kakashi fully now, "Where is he?" She whispered.

"Who?" Kakashi innocently asked.

"Don't play dumb, Kakashi, where is Sasuke?"

"Relax, he's just… resting right now."

"Where is he really?" Tsukiko's voice was ice.

:::

Kankuro won against Misumi. Everyone had their different tricks and that's what would make this competition even more enjoyable for Tsukiko.

:::

Kakashi unfolded his book, "He's in the hospital being guarded by ANBU black Ops. Orochimaru, he tried to come after Sasuke but… I managed to scare him off. Though Kakashi should have sounded smug, Tsukiko realized he actually sounded shaken.

"I figured, I was going to come with you but my match was next and well, I knew you could take care of yourself."

:::

Sakura and Ino were up next.

:::

"Well… This should be amusing." Tsukiko muttered, watching them with mild interest. It was no surprise when they both knocked each other out, they were equally matched, but she was surprised when Ino pulled out her Mind Transfer Jutsu… What a terrifying jutsu. _'Sending your soul into another person's body… and then taking control'_, a ripple of uneasiness ran down Tsukiko's spine, _'I see where you found that idea now, Sensei.'_ Tsukiko gripped the railing and tried to calm the unease that washed over her body.

:::

It was an easy match. TenTen had no chance against Temari's wind attacks. Tsukiko watched with disdain as Lee jumped down, trying to avenge his teammate.

Kakashi gently pat Tsukiko's back, "Lee's just doing what he feels is right, that's all." Kakashi reminded, getting back to his book.

Tsukiko scoffed, Konoha was full of weaklings.

:::

Tsukiko liked Shikamaru's match. The Shadow Possession Jutsu would be something she would have to watch out for later. "Not bad." Tsukiko complimented as the boy walked back up the stairs.

"Good luck, Naru-kun!" Tsukiko called out, giving him a thumbs-up.

Naruto turned and grinned, "I'm going to win! BELIEVE IT!" He cried, the need to fight burned brightly within him.

_'I wonder if you really will…' _Tsukiko thought to herself, observing Naruto with keen interest.

It was no surprise that Naruto won, that inner strength he had, was all due to the Fox. How could he not know how to tap into that chakara_? 'When he learns how to use that chakara… he's going to be unstoppable.' _Tsukiko frowned, that meant even more work for her.

:::

Then the two Hyugas were up. One from the Main Branch, and one from the Branch Family. Neji was something to see. Tsukiko wondered how hard she'd have to work to beat the kid.

Kakashi looked down and noticed how Tsukiko's Sharingan was active. "Is it that interesting?" He teased.

"I want to know what my opponents could be planning, I might as well get as much information as I can." She explained, watching Hinata stand up for what seemed like the millionth time. "she should just stop… She's only forcing herself to get beaten up even more… Why do it?" Tsukiko mumbled, she could see Neji was becoming infuriated by his cousin's actions. "Oh my-" Tsukiko whispered, looking to Kakashi who was already moving.

"Do it, I dare you."

Neji's fingers hovered inches from Tsukiko's neck. Neji's body strained against the Jounin's hands, his body quivered with anger and frustration. With defiance Neji ripped himself from the Jounin's hands and walked away. Tsukiko relaxed, a blow like that to the neck, would not be enjoyable. But her body had acted before she thought, and she found herself standing in front of the Hyuga girl, protecting her from Neji's final blow. Hinata was unconscious on the floor, unsurprising.

"Tsukiko," Kakashi muttered, gently pulling her away.

Tsukiko jumped up onto the balcony with him. She looked across the arena to Gaara, a silent messaged passed between the two and she winked at him. He didn't say anything, though a small smirk appeared before he descended to face Lee.


	33. An Impostor in the Hospital

**An Impostor in the Hospital**

"There's no way that Lee will beat Gaara. He should forfeit now." Tsukiko mumbled. Her Sharingan burned with interest.

"How does the sand move like that?" Sakura's voice trickled into Tsukiko's thoughts, but she didn't bother to answer, and Kakashi was unable to.

Tsukiko had a hunch though. The dark circles around his eyes, the gourd… it was possible he was the Shukaku bearer of the Sand Village. '_Two Tailed-Demons in the same room.'_ Tsukiko found herself smiling. Oh… how interesting. _'One knows how to use their power, the other is oblivious… how… odd.' _Tsukiko watched the sand surge towards Lee, capturing him in it's vice grip. Tsukiko's Sharingan deactivated just as Kakashi pulled his headband up. "Is it that interesting?" Tsukiko teased, poking the Jounin in the side.

"Yeah… I've never seen such jutsus before…" He admitted, shock rippled over his otherwise calm face.

"Lee's not going to recover quickly." Tsukiko noted, hearing several gasps and the crunching of bones.

Gai jumped down to rescue his student.

Tsukiko reappeared over by Gaara, her arms automatically cross over her chest, "Not bad, Gaara." She smiled, her eyes slid to look at him.

"Your match was interesting." His sand-shield slowly reformed over his entire body. "You're stronger than I would have expected." He quietly admitted.

"Looks can be deceiving." Tsukiko smiled, watching Choji and Dosu fight below.

:::

Finally all 10 matches were over. All winners were summoned to the arena floor once again.

::::

A tingle of nerves ran down Tsukiko's spine as she looked around,_ 'Something's not right._' She thought, standing next to everyone.

"I commend all those who have advanced to the finals of the Chunin exams – well there's one person missing but still – congratulations." Hayate smiled, before succumbing to another fit of coughs.

Tsukiko looked up, and saw the apprehension in Kakashi's eyes.

Kakashi murmured something to Sakura and she nodded, and then he turned his attention to Tsukiko, "Tsukiko, we need to go." The anxiety in his voice was subtle, but there.

"Go on, Kakashi, I'll catch up with you in a moment." Tsukiko sighed, he was already gone.

"Sarutobi," Tsukiko called out, everyone glared, she was so disrespectful! "looks like you're going to be missing another Uchiha, I have business elsewhere." Tsukiko smiled and tried to look like she was sorry.

"But Tsukiko-"

"I have to take care of something important, Hokage, I'm sorry but I'll explain later." Tsukiko cut in.

Sarutobi nodded, he wasn't sure what was wrong, but it must have been very important.

"Naru-kun, be sure to pull a good number for me." Tsukiko smiled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

:::

"Kakashi?" Tsukiko reappeared outside the Forest of Death, happy to be near civilization again.

"Are you Tsukiko?" A small dog padded forward.

"Yes, are you the animal that Kakashi summons?" Tsukiko asked.

He nodded, "My name is Pakkun, Kakashi told me to wait here for you and instruct you to go to the hospital." Pakkun recited before walking away.

"Thanks, Pakkun." Tsukiko called out before rushing to the hospital.

:::

"I need to know where Sasuke Uchiha's room is." Tsukiko paused at the front desk.

"Sorry sweetie, we're not permitting visitors to se him just yet." The woman smiled, looking down the hallway.

"Listen Lady, there's something important going on here, I need to see him." Tsukiko persisted.

"Sorry, no visitors." The woman insisted.

Tsukiko slammed her fist on the desk, "I'm here on important business, I'm not just some fan-girl. If I don't make it to that room in time, someone's going to die." Tsukiko snarled.

The woman stood, "Down this hallway, the final door on the left."

Tsukiko stormed the hallway, having found the information in the woman's mind. She stopped, finding Kakashi and Kabuto standing face-to-face amongst the body of dead ANBU Members.

"Not bad…" Tsukiko muttered, looking at Kabuto. It wasn't everyday that someone could take out an entire squad of ANBU Black Ops.

:::

"Look – you'll have your answer soon enough even if I'm not here, so why don't we skip the middle man and let me go." The silver-haired Genin smirked, his eyes turned to Tsukiko who was silently surveying the scene.

"You smart-alecky little brat, I'll teach you to mess with grownups." Kakashi snarled, sensing Tsukiko behind him.

"C'mon, give me a break. Don't be so arrogant, the cards are clearly in my favor here." Kabuto smirked, poising the medical-kunai at Sasuke's throat.

Tsukiko tensed, ready to spring at a moment's notice.

"If you want some answers, Kakashi, fine, I'll give you some answers. About The Uchiha who's standing behind you." Kabuto sneered, his eyes dared Tsukiko to do something.

"Shut up." Tsukiko growled, pulling out her own kunai.

Kakashi hesitated, his eye glared at Kabuto, "What do you mean?" He asked, feeling Tsukiko move closer.

Kabuto smiled, his eyes locked with Tsukiko's, "Wouldn't you like to know who her Sensei is? Or her Sempai? Don't you want to know where she's been all these years? Why she's so secretive?" He mused, his grin was malicious.

"ENOUGH!" Tsukiko lunged for him, throwing Kabuto's body to the ground, she finished him with one clean swing of her kunai. Tsukiko paused, she had over reacted, and now the real Kabuto was getting away. She watched as the ANBU Member's body leaped out the window, and then Kabuto disappeared. "He used the Dead Soul Jutsu." Tsukiko muttered to herself as she stood. She dropped her kunai, staring at the bloody gash in the ANBU Member's throat. 'Overreact and… It could give me away.' She thought with a frown, mentally kicking herself.

:::

"Tsukiko…" Kakashi murmured as he surveyed the room. All the ANBU Members he had personally selected for the mission, were dead now.

Tsukiko walked over to Sasuke's bed and gently touched his cheek. He was still warm, but not like before.

"He'll be fine, Tsukiko, don't worry." Kakashi smiled as he gently rubbed her shoulder.

Tsukiko quietly laughed, "I know… He's an Uchiha. He'll survive just about anything. We all do…" Tsukiko faked worry as she exited the room with Kakash_i. 'Problem one: Orochimaru's here. Problem two: I'm… feeling… again.'_ The thought frightened her, worse than any demon, or shinobi she'd ever faced. '_And problem number three:' _She stopped and briefly looked back at the room where Sasuke rested, _'I think I'm falling in love again.'_

:::

"Tsukiko, why'd you become so hostile back there?" Kakashi asked, slowing his pace.

Tsukiko continued walking, "I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered.

"Kabuto mentions your past once, and you try and kill him… Is everything alright?" Kakashi tentatively asked, trying to pry open her wall.

"It's none of your business." Tsukiko snapped, rounding the corner.

Kakashi sighed, something definitely wasn't right, her past, what could be so bad about it besides the massacre? 'I wish she'd be more open…' He thought with a sigh, following after her.

:::

Tsukiko could hear Naruto screaming at the woman at the front desk.

"Naruto, this is a hospital, keep it down!" Kakashi scolded.

Naruto's face lit up as he ran over to the pair, "Oh, Kakashi-sensei! Boy am I glad to see you!" He grinned, bouncing back and forth on his feet.

"Stop right there – I already know what you're going to ask, so I've been looking for someone that can oversee your training for the final rounds." Kakashi interrupted his student.

"HOLD ON! WHY CAN'T YOU TRAIN ME KAKASHI-SENSEI?" Naruto screamed.

Tsukiko pinched between her eyes, she really wasn't in the mood for this nonsense.

"I have other matters to handle –I don't have time to deal with you, Naruto." Kakashi sighed, he wasn't in the mood either.

"HEY! AH-HA! YOU'RE GOING TO TRAIN SASUKE AREN'T YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI?" Naruto yelled, whipping out his accusing-point.

Tsukiko stepped around the Sensei and Student, "I'll see you around, Kakashi, Naru-kun." She muttered.

:::

Tsukiko was bored now, without Sasuke to keep an eye on, there was nothing to do. She found her way back to Kakashi's house and ran up to her room. She slipped out of her clothes and pulled on a pink bikini, before yanking her clothes back on. Tsukiko glanced out the window and stretched, it was early afternoon, she still had plenty of time to enjoy a relaxing day at the hot springs. When she walked downstairs she found Kakashi waiting for her, lounging back in a chair with his eye shut.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, his lazy gaze landed on her.

"I don't care." She shrugged, continuing towards the door.

Kakashi walked next to Tsukiko, enjoying the easy pace she was taking.

"My treat, because you're taking care of Sasuke." Tsukiko explained, paying for them both.

They separated and went into their assigned changing rooms.

Tsukiko walked back out, finding Naruto, Jiraiya, and an unconscious man in a hot spring too. "Well, Jiraiya, it's certainly been a long time." Tsukiko laughed, stopping in front of them.

Jiraiya and Naruto both turned to look, and they were both speechless. "Well, hello." Jiraiya swooned, winking at Tsukiko.

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "What's the matter, Jiraiya, don't you remember me?" She asked.

His eyes roamed greedily over her body, she did indeed look familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd seen her before.

"Never mind, it's been so long, I can't blame you for forgetting me." Tsukiko laughed as she turned and left with Kakashi. "Later, boys." She called over her shoulder, giving them one final wave.


	34. Secrets No More

**Secrets No More**

Tsukiko sank into the water, sighing contently as she submersed her body into the water.

"I'm surprised you know Jiraiya, do you know everyone in the entire Shinobi-Nation?" Kakashi asked, sitting across from her.

Tsukiko shook her head, "No, we've just… met in the past."

Kakashi could tell she didn't want to discuss it any further. His eyes wandered over her body, she was beautiful, slender, and too young for him. His eyes slid from her chest up to her neck, his eyes were drawn to the scar that rested on Tsukiko's left shoulder. "Where'd you get that?" Kakashi asked, reaching out to gently touch it.

Tsukiko flinched away, as if the wound was fresh, "I was young, after I left the village, I was often pursued by Shinobi from all villages. This was just a minor wound from a quick Shinobi." She smiled, her fingers traced the scar.

The feeling caught Kakashi again, swept him up in a sea of confusion. "Tsukiko… I get the strangest feeling that we've met before you showed up here, recently." He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

Tsukiko smiled but didn't respond to his comment, "My past is filled with bloodshed. I try not to think about it."

"Why do you keep your past so hidden, Tsukiko?" Kakashi asked, praying she wouldn't be angered with him.

She pulled her knees to her chest, "It's just, my past isn't the greatest," she sighed, gazing into the water, "all it is, is pain, bloodshed, and hurt. And I don't care to reminisce on it." She blew bubbles in the water, trying to find a way to explain it to him, "Plus, why bother others with my personal life?"

Kakashi simply gazed sadly at her. "But what about now? Don't you think you can talk about it? Even… just a little?"

"No."

"Why?" Kakashi pressed, sensing her agitation.

"Why do you want to know?" Tsukiko spat.

"Why? Because Tsukiko, I care for you, you're my student… I want to know what your life was like before you came back, I want to know-"

"You want, you want, you want, you want, well you don't always get what you want!" Tsukiko snapped, jumping to her feet.

Kakashi stood as well, "I'm just trying to help Tsukiko-"

"I don't need anyone's pity!" She snarled, "Useless emotions! THEY'RE SO DAMN ANNOYING!" Tsukiko continued to rant as she glared at him, "This Village… This** useless **village! It's too damn weak!" She snapped, jumping out of the spring.

Kakashi jumped in front of her, "Tsukiko wait-"

"Just stop, Kakashi. You've done enough already." Tsukiko growled, shoving past him. She didn't bother to grab her clothes as she stormed out of the springs.

Kakashi yanked on his clothes before chasing after her but it was too late, she was already gone.

:::

Tsukiko stalked through the village, ignoring people's comments as she turned down the road to the academy building.

"What are you doing?" A calm voice asked as something familiar surrounded her ankle.

Tsukiko stopped and sighed, "Hey, Gaara."

He walked to face her, his eyes twinkled with amusement, but his mouth was a flat line. "What are you doing walking around dressed like that?" He asked, motioning to her half-naked body.

"I – umm – got angry and stormed out of the hot springs." Tsukiko quietly answered.

"You could get sick." Gaara chided as he turned and began walking away from her. "C'mon." He beckoned her to follow him.

Tsukiko quietly followed behind him, letting him lead her further into the woods.

He stopped, glancing around before looking at her, "Tsukiko, what's your true purpose here?" He bluntly asked.

Tsukiko eased herself into the tree above and leaned against it's trunk. Gaara quietly followed. "To take the Chunin Exams, why?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Never mind." He growled.

"C'mon, what?" Tsukiko asked, pressing the Sand-User for information.

"Do you know who you're going against in the final rounds?" Gaara asked, calmly looking at her.

Tsukiko shook her head, "No, I had to leave before that. Do you?"

He nodded and glanced to his right, "You're going against Sasuke." He finally answered.

Tsukiko smirked, "Oh, I see."

Gaara nodded, "But I need to switch with you." He added, catching her gaze once again.

Tsukiko looked at him conspicuously, "Why?"

"Because I can't go up against my own brother."

"Why? Are you afraid he might beat you?" Tsukiko mocked.

"No, it's not that…" Gaara tried to choose his words carefully, "You wouldn't understand." He finally finished.

Tsukiko laughed, "Try me." She dared.

"I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Fine then, I won't switch with you." Tsukiko calmly replied.

"Your Sensei will tell you when the time is right." Gaara whispered into her ear. His hot breath caressed her neck, and he hesitated for the briefest moment, before pulling back.

Tsukiko's eyes snapped open, she stared at him, debating whether or not he was telling the truth. "How-"

"Your secret is safe with me." Gaara reassured, holding his hand up. "My sensei knows your Sensei, just leave it at that."

"How do you know about my Sensei?" Tsukiko hissed, glaring at him.

Gaara's sand wrapped tightly around her body and threw her back into a tree, Gaara leaned forward again, his cheek brushed against hers, "I know all about you, Tsukiko, your deepest, darkest, secrets. I know all about your past." Gaara's words stung like ice as Tsukiko tensed.

How… When… why? "But… he couldn't have-"

"We're on the same side, Tsukiko." Gaara leaned away, and his sand withdrew alongside him. "It's not like I would want to face you anyways, I might have to work." Gaara's eyes watched as Tsukiko turned to stone.

She was rattled, how could he betray her like that? If someone found out – it would mean the end for not only herself, but her Sensei.

"Like I said, I'm on your side." Gaara reassured Tsukiko, he watched as his sand tried to devour her body.

Tsukiko looked at it and grabbed some, letting it slip between her fingers, "Your sand isn't your own is it?"

Gaara shook his head, "No, it's not."

Tsukiko smiled, "It moves too quickly, I've never seen someone control sand with such accuracy and power, and still be able to move as quickly as you do."

"The Sand… it's my Mother. After the Shukaku was sealed inside of me, she died... well… she still lives on through my sand." He growled. His eyes were filled with such pain and anger.

"I heard the Shukaku's spirit had been sealed into a child's body… so that must be you, then." Tsukiko quietly added, her eyes looked into his.

Gaara nodded, "My Father, wanted a strong shinobi for the village, so he sealed the Shukaku's spirit inside of me. But then… I became a threat… and ever since I was six, he's been trying to assassinate me." The raw fury that burned in Gaara's eyes sent chills down Tsukiko's spine.

Tsukiko's eyes filled with sympathy, 'So, his past hasn't been a walk in the park, either.' Sure, Hunter-Nin had come after her many times before, but at least they weren't ordered by family. "Gaara, I'm so-"

"I don't need your pity." He cut in, shaking his head slowly.

Tsukiko smiled, "Pity isn't your thing either, then?"

Gaara continued to shake his head, "No. Love… this emotion, I've never felt it before. My brother and sister live in fear of me, and everyone else in my life has tried to kill me, or shunned me." Gaara turned to look at Tsukiko, who was gazing off into the distance.

"It's not an easy emotion to come by…" Tsukiko admitted, her thoughts drifted to Sasuke's unconscious body on the table in the hospital.

"Well, you've found love haven't you?" Gaara asked.

Tsukiko nodded slowly, but instead of smiling she frowned, "Yes I have, but love… is a fatal emotion." Tsukiko closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying to refocus on the conversation, "Emotions, they only slow a shinobi down, weaken them, make them soft." Tsukiko bit her lip.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Gaara muttered.

"But… What's your mission here in Konoha?" Tsukiko asked.

Gaara smiled, it was eerie, it made him look evil, "I've already told you, you'll find out soon enough." He quietly reminded her. His eyes were strained, the bloodlust was on him, and he didn't want to hurt Tsukiko.

"You're so kind, and yet I never would have pictured you to act like this." Tsukiko admitted, kindly smiling at him.

Gaara's eyes lifted to the darkening sky, he let out a long sigh as he stood up and helped Tsukiko, "I think you should go." He quickly turned away.

"Why?" Tsukiko asked, her eyebrows raised slightly.

Gaara's sand trailed lightly over her body and he reappeared behind her, "Because, I don't want to hurt you." He whispered, giving her a little shove.

Tsukiko glanced over her shoulder, she could see his bloodshot eyes, she could sense his unstableness, "Gaara, are you alright?" Tsukiko asked, taking a step towards him.

"Just go." He growled, looking away.

Tsukiko nodded and retreated, "Thank you, for everything."


	35. Council

**Council**

Tsukiko walked into the house, ignoring Kakashi she turned and walked upstairs. She wasn't in the mood for socialization. She stripped out of her bikini and changed into her bra and panties. Tsukiko slid into bed and lay there for a while, restless, lost, and unsure of what was going to happen. Finally she walked downstairs, ignoring Kakashi as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and sat in her usual chair, pulling a blanket over her body.

Kakashi stared across the room at Tsukiko, his gaze was forlorn and pained. "I'm sorry about earlier." He murmured, folding his book up.

Tsukiko didn't respond, instead she closed her eyes and relaxed back into the chair.

"I never should have pried, I just… I'm worried about you. The screaming, it's getting worse and-"

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of my life?" Tsukiko snarled.

Kakashi nodded, "I'm sorry… Can you forgive me?" He whispered, kneeling next to her chair. He rested his head fondly on Tsukiko's shoulder.

She pushed him away, "Not now, Kakashi." Her voice was full of apprehension, she couldn't deal with the Copy Ninja's seduction right now. 'I need to know more…' Tsukiko thought, pushing him away and standing with the blanket still wrapped around her body. "I'm going out, Kakashi, don't wait up." She called, rushing up to her bedroom.

:::

Tsukiko jumped out the window and silently raced along the rooftops of her home village. She jumped into a tree, her bare feet dug into the uneven wood, the night was chilly, and the chakara in the air was formidable. Tsukiko caught sight of Gaara sitting silently on the roof, he still looked unstable and even more irritated than before. And suddenly, Dosu appeared on the room. Tsukiko smirked, her Sharingan burned with amusement,_ 'Idiot…' _And it was finished as quickly as it began. Tsukiko stared in shock, her eyes lit up with surprise as she gripped the tree's trunk._ 'So… that's the Shukaku? How… formidable…'_ She thought. Gaara was much more than expected. How easily he could transform, how easily he could kill… he didn't even flinch. Tsukiko slipped into the silence, the last thing she needed was to be caught in the clutches of the Shukaku.

:::

Tsukiko walked in through the front door. Her feet were a mess. Sandy, muddy, cut from the trees she had darted through. "I thought I told you to go to bed?" Tsukiko sighed, gingerly walking on the floor, not wanting to leave any marks. She slipped into the bathroom and washed her feet off.

"Did you figure out what you needed to?" Tsukiko heard Kakashi call from the living room. She didn't respond at first, instead she slid into a chair and closed her eyes. "Yes, and it was just as I expected."

Kakashi slid off of the couch and picked Tsukiko up, nuzzling his way into her soft hair, "Shall we go to bed?"

Tsukiko smirked, "You'll go in your bed, I'll go in mine."

"Good night, Tsukiko." Kakashi murmured. He kissed Tsukiko's forehead before exiting her room.

Tsukiko let out a long sigh and rolled over so she was gazing out of her window, she would have to find her Sensei quickly, before he leaked anymore information about her.

:::

Tsukiko hated morning. She groaned and rolled away from the blinding sunlight that streamed in through her window. Birds sang happily outside. She wished for deafness. After failing to fall back asleep, she sat up and stretched. She did feel much better, after getting a good night's rest. Tsukiko showered, dressed, and walked downstairs; only to find Kakashi and Asuma talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Good morning, Tsukiko, it's about time you got up." Kakashi teased, handing her a bowl of fruit.

Tsukiko quickly ate while listening to their conversation. Something about the Jounin meeting with the Hokage to discuss an urgent message.

"Tsukiko, hurry up. We're leaving." Kakashi muttered as he and Asuma stood up.

She looked up skeptically, "I'm not a Jounin." She pointedly reminded as she put her dish in the sink.

"Still, hurry up." Kakashi urged. The men waited while she ran upstairs to brush her teeth and pull on her sandals.

"Let's go." Tsukiko stretched and ran after the men who were headed towards the Hokage's building.

:::

"So, what's going on?" Tsukiko quietly asked. Her eyes surveyed the room. She was surprised at how many Jounin actually existed in the village. She knew only a handful of them.

"Ah, Tsukiko, just the girl I was waiting for." Hokage smiled, beckoning her forward.

Tsukiko walked forward, wearily eying the other council members who sat on either side of him.

"Tsukiko, I need a favor." He wearily smiled at her.

"Like?" Tsukiko's eyes slid to the man and the woman on either side of him. She got chills.

"I need you to-"

"Later, Sarutobi." The woman next to him snapped.

Hokage sighed and nodded, "Never mind." He smiled, winking at her.

Tsukiko shrugged and returned to Kakashi's side, she quietly sat next to him. All Tsukiko wanted to do was sleep.

Kakashi wrapped a protective arm around Tsukiko's waist and pulled her into him.

"Some of you may not yet have heard the news. The body of Hayate Gekkou was found near Kikyo Castle."

Everyone looked up in surprise.

"What, Hayate?" Asuma looked up, confused.

"He's dead?" Kurenai gasped.

"Unbelievable." Ibiki muttered.

Everyone else looked around for some unknown answer.

"That proctor guy?" Tsukiko asked, looking to Kakashi, who nodded.

"We think Hayate was on the train of a Sound Village spy named Kakbuto, no doubt Orochimaru's up to something but we don't know for sure." Kakashi informed everyone.

"I say cancel the Chunin exams and go after Orochimaru!" A guy next to Tsukiko bellowed. He was clearly shaken by the thought of Orochimaru being in the village.

"No, I think not! He revealed himself to Anko and Tsukiko and sent a warning not the cancel the exams. You see these exams have brought together ninja from every nation." Hokage looked at Tsukiko, and she looked back into his aged eyes, unsure what to say.

"What do you think it means?" the elder man, Homura asked, everyone in the room was speechless.

"There are two things we know about him, that he bears an abiding grudge against our Hidden Leaf Village and that his power is great, perhaps great enough to crush a village on his own. Certainly great enough that any village would prefer to have him on their side rather than against them." Hokage sighed.

"Impossible! No village in the alliance would betray another and join forced with that fiend!" The man next to her cried out.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes, disgusted by this man's ignorance. "Are you serious? Each day Shinobi stab the backs of their comrades. In the Shinobi world, there is no such thing as trust."

All Jounin were surprised by Tsukiko's maturity. And the coldness of her words.

:::

Tsukiko noticed that Hokage was giving Anko the harshest glare; Anko looked away with sadness and anger boiled in her eyes.

"Well the alliance treaty is only as binding as any verbal agreement." Kakashi murmured, gently squeezing Tsukiko's waist, "as we found out during the last Great Ninja War."

"In any case, until we're able to find out more, this is all just idle speculation." Hokage didn't believe the words he spoke. Hokage gazed out at his top Jounin, "We've dispatched ANBU Black Ops to every village to collect information, we would be fools to act too hastily. That might be just what our enemy is aiming for." The elder woman informed everyone.

Tsukiko quietly eyed the woman.

"And besides, I have complete trust in every one of you." Hokage smiled, gazing around the room. "When and if the time comes we will gather the strength of the Hidden Leaf Village and fight if we must." His words brought confidence into everyone's spirits.

Tsukiko was in a daze, when she finally realized that everyone was staring at her.

"He revealed himself to this young girl." The man next to her asked, pointing an accusing finger.

"It's impolite to point fingers." Tsukiko growled.

He continued to glare. "How do we know that this one isn't working for him as well?" The man growled, continuing to point.

Tsukiko looked at him, her cold eyes spread eyes into his soul, "You're scared so you're trying to find some weakling to take your fears out on. Why choose me?" Tsukiko calmly asked.

"I'm not scared!" He barked in defense.

"You're not, hmm? You're not scared of what Orochimaru could do if he got his hands on you? You think that the life of a Shinobi is all fun and games? No one would ever dream of betraying one another? Please! You don't deserve the title of Jounin." Tsukiko spat.

"Why you little! How dare you speak to me like that! I'll show you who's boss!" He raised his hand to hit Tsukiko, and swung it with force.

Tsukiko's eyes watched his movements in slow motion, and she caught his hand and yanked it forward, throwing him to the ground. She held his body down with her knee, and pulled his arm behind his back, "You know… it's really not nice to attack people for no reason." Tsukiko sneered. Her crimson eyes gazed up at Hokage, a questioning look flickered in her gaze.

_'She's so fast…_' Hokage rested his head on his intertwined knuckles, "Enough, Tsukiko, get off of him."

Tsukiko sat back into Kakashi's awaiting arm.

Everyone stared, she was no normal Genin.

"Everyone is dismissed – but we will gather tonight if we need to." Hokage murmured, beckoning Tsukiko forward.

Tsukiko stood up and walked forward, the Elders stood up and took their places behind the Hokage's chair. Both stared pensively at Tsukiko.

"Child… Where did you become so strong?" The old woman asked, tipping Tsukiko's chin so Tsukiko was looking at her. "Ah, such strength, and strong, sharp eyes… I have seen such a look since… well… It's been a while." She whispered, letting Tsukiko's chin go.

"What were you going to say?" Tsukiko asked.

The woman shook her head, "It was nothing."

"Since, Itachi Uchiha?" Tsukiko smirked as the woman looked away in silence.

"Tsukiko, we may need you tonight, so stay close to Kakashi, alright?" Hokage's eyes were stern.

She shrugged, "Alright."

"That's all."


	36. Harsh Reality

**Harsh Reality**

"Hey Kakashi," Tsukiko called over her shoulder as she exited the building.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, the moment Tsukiko stepped into the sunlight, she looked like an angel. She was the angel who was going to save him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I need to stay with you today, Hokage's orders."

Kakashi's smile brightened, "Well, I was going to go and do some conditioning. Come along if you want."

Tsukiko nodded and followed after him.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close, using the Body Flicker Jutsu to transport them into the middle of a rocky area.

"Say, Kakashi," Tsukiko smiled, sizing up the cliff she was standing next to, "I have a favor to ask."

"Yes?"

"Teach me the Chidori." Tsukiko grinned, grasping onto the rock.

Kakashi laughed and gripped a rocky ledge, "Beat me up, and it's a deal."

:::

Tsukiko raced up, it was a lot harder than she had expected. No chakara, just pure strength. She was so close, but Kakashi opened the First Gate, and beat her. "No fair." Tsukiko groaned as she pulled herself up and over. Only to find a pair of familiar sandals in front of her face. "S-Sasuke?" Tsukiko gasped, jumping up.

Sasuke grinned, he was standing before her in a new outfit, an outfit she recognized too well, "Hey, Tsukiko."

Tsukiko smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, "Is that all I get? A 'Hey, Tsukiko'?" Tsukiko hugged him with her free arm. She closed her eyes and held him close, "I missed you." She whispered. Her eyes traveled down her neck to the seal that surrounded the mark.

"I missed you too." He whispered, hugging her back.

Kakashi gave the pair distance, respectively opening his book and reading while he waited for their moment to end.

"Go on, go train." Tsukiko smiled as she turned and started to leave.

Kakashi flicked a kunai at Tsukiko, it grazed the cords that held her arm to her side, but didn't touch her flesh.

"Wait, Tsukiko!" Sasuke cried, jumping in front of her. "I've only been up for a little while and-"

"You need to train, Sasuke." Tsukiko pushed the unease – that was building in her stomach – down and walked away. "I'll see you later." Tsukiko smiled, jumping off the cliff.

:::

Sasuke watched Tsukiko disappear over the edge. His mind clicked into a new mode, his training mode, and he turned to face Kakashi. "Alright, let's train."

Kakashi folded up his book and grinned.

:::

Tsukiko glanced around the village, once again, she was stuck doing nothing._ 'Maybe I'll go and bug Jiraiya.'_ She thought with a smirk, but decided against it. It would only land her in more trouble later.

"Hey, Tsukiko."

She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes caught sight of Kankuro walking towards her. "Hello, Kankuro, what's up?"

Kankuro smiled and stopped in front of Tsukiko. "Nothing, I'm bored, what's there to do in this village?"

Tsukiko shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't been here in years. When I lived here, I played on the jungle-gym, and raced around the park."

Kankuro laughed hard, his body shook with the laughter. "I just want this month to be over." He groaned, once his laughter died down.

"So, what are your plans for the Chunin exams?" Tsukiko calmly asked, eying the brown-haired Shinobi.

"What do you mean?" Kankuro's voice held a bite of apprehension.

"Nothing, I was just talking to Gaara and-"

"Gaara? What's he been telling you?" Kankuro snapped.

Tsukiko turned and began walking, "Relax, from what I hear… Your business is my business." She called over her shoulder.

Kankuro stared after Tsukiko for a second before it clicked. He grinned and nodded, "Right… the you must be the girl-

"Yeah." Tsukiko finished, glaring ice at him.

"Well, how much do you know?" Kankuro asked, shortening his strides to match Tsukiko's.

"Nothing." Tsukiko grumbled as her eyes traveled over the crowd.

"Hey, Tsukiko!" A cheery voice called out. Tsukiko looked to her left, Sakura came into focus. "I better get going." Tsukiko sighed. Kankuro laughed, "Play nice." He teased before disappearing down the road.

Tsukiko walked over to Sakura who was beaming at her, "Hey, Sakura, how are you?" Tsukiko asked, gazing around.

Sakura shrugged, "I'm tired, but I'm well, how about you?" She asked, beckoning Tsukiko to follow her.

Tsukiko begrudgingly followed Sakura, figuring it to be more entertaining than sitting at Kakashi's home. "I'm bored."

Sakura laughed, "Well, that's no wonder. You have no need to train. The way you defeated that guy… and Kakashi-Sensei… and I mean-"

"Sakura, would you like some lunch?" Tsukiko cut in, she didn't like discussing the way she fought with strangers.

Sakura looked at Tsukiko, puzzled by her offer. "Sure!" She piped, and she followed Tsukiko into the restaurant.

They both ordered short-ribs and tea.

Tsukiko sat there quietly and let Sakura babble on about the training month. She was lost in thoughts before she realized that Sakura was staring pensively at her.

"What? Sorry." Tsukiko amended.

"Tsukiko… I'm envious of you…" Sakura repeated. Her gaze drifted to the window and she watched the villagers pass on by as if nothing was wrong.

"Huh?" Tsukiko looked up in surprise.

"C'mon. You're an amazing Shinobi. I mean, you're so strong that you can actually beat Kakashi-Sensei. You have an amazing guy who's madly in love with you and… and you're so pretty!" Sakura blurted, her cheeks flushed pink.

Tsukiko rotated the meat on the grill thoughtfully, "Well, being powerful comes at a price."

Sakura's head tilted to the side, "What are you talking about?"

Tsukiko laughed quietly, it still amused her, how ignorant these Genin were. "You don't seem to understand, Sakura. You don't simply wake up one day and discover you're powerful. You have to work for it. The stronger you are, the more you're pulled into the real shinobi world, filled with bloodshed, and death. Sure, there's the fun and exciting missions… but even with those, you risk your life. I've watched my best friend die in front of me. Power isn't all that it's cracked up to be." Tsukiko closed her eyes and pressed her fingers into her temples, the memories that flooded her senses knocked her breathless, left her lungs desperate for air. "I would trade my life for yours any day." She quietly added, wearily smiling at Sakura.

Sakura stared in astonishment. She never would have guessed that Tsukiko would be so… deep. "Tsukiko – I'm so sorry – I didn't know." Sakura gasped.

"There's no need to apologize – you're right – you didn't know. You couldn't have known." Tsukiko waved her hand absently before serving the other Kunoichi food.

"Are you nervous for the Chunin exams?" Sakura asked, before sipping on her tea.

"No, I think it's going to be amusing." Tsukiko answered honestly. She devoured her food, the training with Kakashi had wiped her system of nourishment.

"I can't believe that you and Sasuke are going up first though…" Sakura sighed, a dreamy look passed over her readable face, "I feel bad."

Tsukiko laughed and choked on her food. She politely covered her mouth, "Why feel bad? He'll get stronger over the month… It'll definitely be an interesting match." Tsukiko cleared her though and swallowed.

Sakura smiled, "I'm sure it will be."

:::

Tsukiko insisted on paying for the food, because Sakura accompanied her.

"Thanks, Tsukiko!" Sakura called over her shoulder as she waved to Tsukiko.

Tsukiko nodded and faked a smile, "We'll have to do it again." She called out. _'This is depressing…'_ Tsukiko though back on lunch, Sakura was truly a nuisance.

"Why is it that I always find you up here?"

Tsukiko smiled but didn't bother to turn, "I can look at everything, nothing can attack me." Tsukiko made up the answer as he sat behind her.

He pulled her small body against him, "I've missed you."

Tsukiko leaned back into his warm embrace, "How was training?" She nuzzled her way into the soft fabric of his collar.

"Tiring." Sasuke admitted with a sheepish grin.

Tsukiko smiled knowingly, "Your stamina will grow."

"Have you heard… we're fighting each other in the first match…" Sasuke held onto Tsukiko tighter.

"Yes, I found out yesterday."

Sasuke shook his head in frustration, "Lose… or fight you… I don't know which is worse…" Sasuke groaned, he buried his head in Tsukiko's soft hair.

"Losing." Tsukiko easily answered.

Sasuke laughed and tussled Tsukiko's hair, "Perhaps for you, but I wouldn't want to hurt the girl I love." Sasuke whispered into her ear, he kissed it endearingly.

"It's just another obstacle we'll have to overcome." Tsukiko turned to look at Sasuke, she could immediately see the worry and anxiety that was stressing his already weakened mind.

"But we'll do it together…" Sasuke added.

Tsukiko's smile was small, but enough of an answer for Sasuke. An answer he didn't want to see. So he decided to ignore it, and the silence that followed. "Stay with me, Tsukiko?" Sasuke whispered, kissing Tsukiko's forehead.

Tsukiko was stunned to silence… stay… with… him?

"Please? Stay in Konoha with me? I… I want to be with you forever." Sasuke pleaded before kissing Tsukiko with pent-up passion.

Tsukiko froze, the awkward feeling began to bubble up within her as she forced herself not to push him away. _'Stay here?'_ She wondered as her eyes drifted shut. Her body voluntarily leaned into his, her thoughts began to eagerly wander, '_Maybe… Maybe I could stay… Maybe I just won't return…' _Tsukiko shoved Sasuke away, her instincts kicked in as she crouched, tense, in front of him.

"Tsukiko?" The look he was giving her was flooring. The hurt and confusion that echoed in his eyes was enough to make her sick.

Shinobi weren't supposed to feel.

Tsukiko looked away and stood, "I'm sorry, Sasuke," Tsukiko whispered as she began to back away, "I have a mission I must attend to. Go home."

Sasuke watched as Tsukiko disappeared into the darkness, leaving him all alone. _'Why… Why can't you just love me like I love you?' _He wondered as he jumped down and walked home. _'Why did I even bother to wake up?'_


	37. Truth

**Truth**

Tsukiko walked into Kakashi's house, finding Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai all waiting inside. She wearily eyed the three and didn't bother to slip off her sandals or shut the door, "So… I figured it was going to happen." Tsukiko walked out back out the door, "Come on, let's get this over with."

They stood and followed after Tsukiko, Kakashi was at her side, while Asuma and Kurenai enjoyed each other's company, even on such a stressful night.

:::

When the four finally arrived, there was only more shinobi waiting inside.

"Well, looks like this isn't much of a secret." Tsukiko muttered, heading towards Hokage who was beckoning her forward.

"I'm glad that you're here." He smiled warmly at the young girl.

"What do you want with me?" Tsukiko sighed.

Hokage's smile weakened and fell, a long, exasperated sigh escaped his own lips. He mulled over the information he'd recently received before looking back up at Tsukiko, "You know what I need. I need as much Shinobi power as I can get, and you're a very strong Shinobi. Tsukiko, we need your help right now."

"Why don't we get others then? How about Sasuke? Shikamaru? Naruto? The Sand Genin?" Tsukiko listed off several names but Hokage held his hand up for silence.

"Not now, Tsukiko! We need to keep this as low-key as possible." Hokage growled.

Tsukiko scoffed, "You want to keep it a secret that there's a dangerous criminal on the loose in the village? If you do anything, you should warn the people of your Village." Tsukiko stressed the last part, shaking her head in dismay.

"We have enough people." Hokage's word was final, so Tsukiko nodded and walked back to Kakashi.

:::

"We have summoned you all here tonight for a very important reason." Each Jounin sat on the plush cushions that were strewn around the room and listened intently to their leader. "It seems that Orochimaru has indeed infiltrated our Village's walls and he is now a threat to all Shinobi. We need to take him down. You will be going of in groups of two, searching a certain sector of the Village, and then reporting back here. Understand?" Hokage's eyes swept the room, searched each Shinobi's eyes for uncertainty, fear, things that made a Shinobi weak.

Tsukiko rested her head on Kakashi's shoulder and sighed, "You're coming with me." He nodded.

"Tsukiko, Kakashi, you'll be taking Sector 245." Hokage instructed.

Tsukiko looked at Kakashi who was rubbing his temples in slow circles. "Where's that?" She asked, standing alongside her temporary partner.

"In the middle of the Forest of Death." Kakashi grumbled.

"Sarutobi! No fair!" Tsukiko barked in protest.

Hokage shook his head, his eyes held no sign of wavering, "Get going, the sooner you scout the area, the sooner you'll get back." Tsukiko nodded once before she grabbed Kakashi's hand and pulled him out of the building behind her.

:::

Tsukiko bolted down the streets and soon Konoha's night life was far in the distance, the glow of the town was an ember against the dark night. Tsukiko broke through the edge of the forest, and she knew instantly, that he was there.

Inside.

Waiting for her.

Kakashi led the way, Sector 245 was huge, but it didn't cover the entire forest. After scouting half the Sector Kakashi decided to take a break, just a quick rest. He could see that Tsukiko was on edge, and figured the mission was getting to her. _'Everyone has to break sometime.'_ He smiled and walked over to her, he stood behind her, close enough that he could smell her, but he didn't touch. "We've met, haven't we?" Kakashi murmured, staring out into the darkness.

Tsukiko smiled and turned to face him, "A couple of times, when I was a very young girl."

Kakashi smiled and knelt, "Why didn't you tell me? The memories, they're so faint, distant. I was never sure if it was you-"

"Because I erased them. My Sempai and I erased them from your memory for a reason."

Kakashi peered at Tsukiko, the jutsu began to tear, and his memories began to come into focus, sharper than before. "Why's that?" He asked, reaching out for her.

"Because, we knew that if I ever returned, you'd put me in ANBU's care. And I can't be taken into custody. I have too much to do."

Kakashi's eyes went wide. He stood and retracted his hand, horror struck his masked face, "You were with-"

"You won't remember this, don't worry." Tsukiko smiled as she reached out for Kakashi's hand. "Sleep, and forget. Live in your daze." She commanded.

Kakashi went rigid and then slumped forward into Tsukiko's waiting arms. She laced the memory block tightly around his mind, before setting his limp body on the branch they were resting on.

"It's for your own good." Tsukiko murmured, throwing a barrier over his body before leaping into the darkness that followed her.

:::

Tsukiko's eyes cut through the darkness. She leapt from tree to tree, following the traces of his chakara, she disappeared deeper and deeper into the heart of the Forest. "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE SO STOP HIDING! SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" Tsukiko bellowed, finally stopping her chase. She tilted her head to the right, just as her dagger flew past her and clipped the ends of her hair. Tsukiko pulled it from the trunk of the tree and sheathed it on her hip, it was good to have it back.

"Sharp as ever, I see." A cold voice whispered behind her.

Tsukiko turned and watched silently as the demon-man stepped from the shadows.

"Orochimaru…" Tsukiko growled and she ran at him.

He grinned and his tongue lolled out of his mouth as she barreled towards him.

_'Fire Style – Grand Fireball Jutsu_' Tsukiko blew the huge fireball at him, but the Sanin was faster.

Orochimaru's tongue wrapped around Tsukiko's neck and he easily pinned her to the tree. "Ah, such innocence," He smirked, pushing her harder against the trunk, "you've been a bad girl." He growled as he retracted his tongue.

Tsukiko's eyes turned to slits and she shoved him back with all her might. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T HURT HIM!" She roared, punching him harshly in the face.

"Ah, Tsukiko, you know that promises mean nothing in the Shinobi world." Orochimaru chided, he pulled out a kunai and began to lazily flip it in the air.

"I should have known not to trust you! You hurt Sasuke! And now he goes crazy if he uses too much chakara!" Tsukiko cried.

Orochimaru's smirk grew as he dodged her kunai – her speed was quiet impressive – she reminded him more and more of Itachi with each passing day. "But I'm your Sensei… and you'll always trust me." Orochimaru cooed, tipping her chin up so she was looking at him.

Tsukiko looked away, knowing he was right.

"You seem to be fitting in quite well here, keep it up… Or they'll get suspicious." He whispered into her ear.

Tsukiko went rigid, "What are your planning?" She growled, all worry left her voice. She turned into the emotionless self she was so used to.

Orochimaru grinned and licked her neck, enjoying the taste of her skin, "You'll find out later."


	38. The Reality of Things

**The Reality of Things**

_'Water Style – Water Vortex Jutsu.'_ She finished the hand signs and watched as the attack threw Orochimaru into the woods.

"Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and their Sensei are all in on it – why can't I be?" Tsukiko roared, watching as her Sensei returned soaking wet.

"Sharp as ever I see… and if I told you… you wouldn't do it."

"What are you talking about?" Tsukiko retreated a few steps, distancing herself from the man she called Sensei.

Orochimaru gazed thoughtfully up at the black sky, there were no stars tonight. "Don't worry, Tsukiko, I know that you'll do what I need when the time is right. For now, just train your heart out for the Chunin exams. Fighting Sasuke will be tough."

Tsukiko rolled her eyes, "Gaara asked me to switch matches with him."

Orochimaru nodded in agreement, "That would be for the best."

Tsukiko glanced behind her, she wondered if Kakashi had woken up yet. "I need to go." Tsukiko muttered as she turned and began to walk away. She felt a hand tug her backwards, "Just remember who your Sensei is." A new – all too familiar voice – murmured into her ear. Tsukiko shuddered and closed her eyes as she turned and blindly took a swing, "That's not funny." Tsukiko snapped.

Orochimaru smirked and the façade melted, he leaned forward and gently kissed Tsukiko who turned her head violently. "I'm sorry, I know those memories pain you." He whispered while shoving her back into a tree.

Tsukiko grimaced and tried to catch her breath, "What are you doing?" She choked, struggling against his iron hold on her.

"You've grown soft…" He mused, nipping her neck with his fangs, "we have to make it look like you fought me… and got hurt." He grinned, pulling the Grass Cutter Sword from his belly.

Tsukiko shook her head, "Wait no-", her words were cut short as the blade made contact with her soft flesh. "Bastard," Tsukiko snarled, frantically making hand signs while Orochimaru left marks up and down her body. His hand extended and pulled her back up the trunk of the tree, leaving a bloody trail in her wake. Tsukiko bit her tongue, she was quickly losing blood and she stood no chance against her Sensei.

"I'm just trying to make it look real," Orochimaru smirked, lapping up the blood that trickled down her neck, "forgive me?" He sneered, his golden eyes pierced her own, sent her mind reeling.

Tsukiko couldn't respond, she began coughing up blood and screamed when Orochimaru thrust the sword through her stomach.

Tsukiko dropped to her knees, "You're sick." She hissed, grabbing at his ankle as she tried to absorb some of his chakara.

Orochimaru laughed and kicked her backwards, "It won't work, but I'll take some for myself." He grinned and grabbed Tsukiko's hand, quickly sapping her chakara just as she rose up and punched him in the jaw. Orochimaru kicked her backwards and lunged, Tsukiko pulled her dagger and stabbed him in the gut, twisting the blade deep in his flesh. He stopped, inches away from her, grinning as he pulled the dagger from his crimson-stained shoulder.

"Not bad!" He cackled, handing it to Tsukiko.

She leaned against the tree trunk for support, "Get out of here before you get caught." She muttered, watching as he dissolved into the darkness. She slowly made her way back to Kakashi and used the last of her chakara to alter his memories. "I'm so… so sorry." She whimpered, and then collapsed into his arms.

:::

Kakashi awoke, Tsukiko was laying limp in his arms, her blood was everywhere, it drenched her clothing, and his as well. "Where is he?" Kakashi cried, sitting up and bracing himself for a full-out brawl with the legendary Sanin. Instead, he was sitting in the middle of an empty forest, with a bleeding girl he knew little about. "Tsukiko…" He gasped, scooping her up and rushing off to Hokage's office.

:::

Kakashi arrived and burst through the doors, Tsukiko's body lay limp and bleeding in his arms.

"Kakashi what is the meaning of this?" Hokage roared, jumping to his aged feet.

"We found him and I-I froze… Tsukiko, she fought him and-"

"ENOUGH! Get her to the hospital!" Hokage boomed, furiously pointing to the door.

Kakashi nodded and bolted from the building and down the street.

:::

Kakashi arrived after what seemed like hours to him, he hated handing Tsukiko off to the strangers, but he knew – deep down – that they would be the ones to help her, not him.

They brought her into a special room, healed her fully, and finally moved her into a quiet room that she would rest and heal in.

"Will she be alright?" Kakashi asked, gazing down at Tsukiko's pained face.

"She'll be fine, don't worry. It's amazing that the scum-bag didn't bite her." The nurse let out a sigh of relief.

Kakashi nodded in agreement, "No one is to enter this room, alright? No ANBU, no friends, no one. Only Hokage and I." Kakashi ordered, his hand drifted to Tsukiko's limp one.

The nurse eagerly scribbled down the orders, "Yes, Kakashi. But what if she wakes up and you're not here?"

"Tell her to rest and wait." Kakashi growled.

The nurse nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Kakashi alone with Tsukiko.

"Tsukiko… I should have helped… I shouldn't have stood there like a scared little boy…" He rubbed Tsukiko's hand thoughtfully, wishing the life back into her. "Damn," He sighed mournfully, staring down at Tsukiko's placid face, "I'm so sorry…" He whispered, before turning and walking out of the room.

:::

Two days passed, and still Tsukiko didn't wake. Each Genin showed up to visit, but none of the nurses would let them in, they simply told everyone they couldn't. Sasuke was angered and distraught, Tsukiko had been attacked by Orochimaru and he hadn't been there to stop him! Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Jiraiya, and even some Jounin showed up – but only Kakashi and Hokage were aloud into Tsukiko's room. Many people brought gifts and get well cards for Tsukiko, but the nurses would bring them into her room.

:::

"Do you think she'll wake up?" Kakashi murmured. He and Hokage stood over Tsukiko's immobile figure, they gazed down somberly at her unconscious form.

"She wouldn't give up that easily. Go home and get some rest, Kakashi, you have to train Sasuke tomorrow." Hokage kindly reminded.

Kakashi knew his Superior was right and they left together; leaving Tsukiko alone in the dark room.

The only sound was her steady breathing and the beeping of her heart-rate monitor.


	39. Waking Up

To all my lovely readers,

I just wanted to apologize for how long it's taken me to update. To be honest, I've been so busy with school / life that I had completely forgotten about this story... the only reason I remembered was because I got a notification about someone reviewing. Thank you so much for all of your support, and I'm truly glad that people actually enjoy this story! It's all completed here on my laptop, I just have been tweaking / editing it and forgot to post more chapters! Thanks again for the support, I love all of your reviews! Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays!

- xo.

:::

Tsukiko slowly opened her eyes. She looked around as she sat up, she felt a lot better… but where was she? She recognized the hospital room and ripped off her air-mask and heart-rate monitor pads. The monitor flat-lined and let off a shrill whine. Tsukiko pulled her IV out and stood up, she gripped the edge of her bed as she tried to stabilize herself. "What in the world…" She nearly tripped into the table that was filled with cards and goodies. "Oh my…" She whispered, eying all the different treats that were left for her. Sakura had dropped off some sweets and a nice card, Hinata had dropped off a pretty flower and some home-made medicine, Gaara and the Sand Genin had left a pretty flower made from hardened sand. Naruto left an Ichiraku's Ramen Bar coupon. Shikamaru left sweets, Kiba left some slowers, and Lee left a card with more sweets. '_I'm going to gain weight…_' Tsukiko grinned, popping a candy into her mouth. She laughed to herself and picked up the picture frame that was hidden beneath all the food. It was a picture of her and Sasuke as children, giving each other bunny ears and smiling so hard. 'Get well soon, Tsukiko, we have a match to fight. – Sasuke.' Tsukiko couldn't help but smile. She picked up some of the sweets and ate them while she shuffled through cards other Jounin and various villagers had left. She wondered what Sasuke was doing right now. Tsukiko looked up, hearing chaos outside of her door. She slid out of bed, the cold floor felt nice against her feet, 'What in the world…'

"WE DEMAND TO SEE HER!"

"C'MON LADY! LET US SEE HER! SHE'S OUR FRIEND!"

"WE HAVE GIFTS FOR HER, SHE NEEDS OUR HELP!"

"Seriously… this is such a drag…"

The yelling grew louder as Tsukiko neared the front desk.

"I'm sorry guys! Orders from the top, no visitors!"

Tsukiko stopped at the end of the hallway and smirked, "Goodness… did you really miss me that much?"

Everyone stopped, turned, and stared, before Naruto broke the silence and pounced on Tsukiko. "TSUKIKOOOOOOO!" He cried. He jumped on her and began laughing hysterically.

"Naruto! Get off! You'll hurt her!" Sakura yelled as she hit him over the head.

Tsukiko smiled and looked around at the other Genin that stood in the lobby of the Hospital, "How long have I been out?" She yawned and stretched, her muscles cramped in protest from all the sudden movement.

"Six days." Kiba piped up while Akamaru jumped on Tsukiko's head.

She looked up and scratched the puppy behind his ear, "Cute." She caught a glimpse of the Sand Shinobi who entered the Hospital, "Don't you guys have some training to do? You know, the Chunin exams are only in a few weeks."

The Leaf Genin looked at each other as the realization hit them. "Oh man! I've got to get out of here! Bye Tsukiko! Feel better!" Naruto called over his shoulder.

Everyone slowly made their way out, until it was just Tsukiko and the Sand Shinobi left.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up." Kankuro teased as the three walked up to her.

"What's up?" Tsukiko smirked and leaned against the wall of the hospital. Even after waking up, she still did not feel her best, the room continued to spin just slightly.

Gaara held out his hand, revealing another beautifully crafted sand flower.

Tsukiko's face lit up as she took his from him, gently twisting it between her fingers. "Oh Gaara… it's beautiful, thank you." She couldn't help but notice the pink-tint that blossomed on his otherwise cold face.

"Excuse me, Miss, please go back to your room. You're not supposed to be out of bed yet."

Tsukiko looked to her right, finally taking notice of the nurse. The woman looked exhausted, clearly she had needed to turn many people away. "Thank you, but no thanks. I'll be leaving now, thank you for healing me." Tsukiko smiled and turned to the Sand Shinobi, "I'll see you guys around." She nodded to them and returned to her room.

"Miss, you cannot leave until Lord Hokage, or Kakashi comes and evaluates you." The nurse called out.

Tsukiko smirked and absently waved her hand, "Yes, yes, sure, whatever you say." She shut the door and grabbed a sheet and made a makeshift bag. Tsukiko carefully placed the gifts inside, she decided to carry the sand-flowers separate – she didn't want them to break. And with that, she changed into her regular clothes and jumped out the window, she turned and dashed away from the hospital… waiting really wasn't her specialty.

:::

Tsukiiko dropped her stuff off at Kakashi's, she carefully set the real flowers in a vase full of water, and the sand flowers in a separate dry vase. She sighed as she picked up the picture frame, her eyes appraised the picture with vague sorrow… that was so long ago… why couldn't she simply cut him out of her life? With a frown Tsukiko put the picture frame face-down and walked into the bathroom, she needed a shower.

:::

Tsukiko stepped out and dried herself before slipping into a pair of fresh clothes. She was sore all over, though her body was healed her muscles still screamed at her to lie down. She dried her hair before calmly walking out of the house, she was bored, and she knew Hokage and Kakashi would be looking for her.

She made her way over to Hokage's office and quietly stepped inside, she found him conversing with different Jounin.

"Tsukiko?" Hokage immediately stood and walked to her side, What are you doing here? Didn't the nurse give you the orders to stay in bed?"

"I'm not one to wait for others," Tsukiko shrugged, realizing that Kakashi was not in the room, "anyways, I'm feeling better so…"

"You should go and tell Kakashi you've woken up. He's been worried sick about you." Hokage quietly added as he pat her shoulder.

Tsukiko nodded, "Is he training with Sasuke?"

"Yes, you'll find him-"

"I know," Tsukiko smiled before she turned and left.

:::

She found Kakashi and Sasuke in their normal training spot, in the middle of nowhere on some rocky cliffs. Tsukiko silently watched as Sasuke preformed the Chidori, her Sharingan copied his moves, she tested the jutsu out for herself, watching as the blue chakara sizzled and danced within her palm. Sasuke struck a large rock, blowing a huge hole in it.

"Not bad, Sasuke." Tsukiko called out as she jumped down.

Both male shinobi turned and stared in astonishment. Sasuke coolly walked over to her, smirking as he threw his arms open for her, "I thought you said you wouldn't watch me train." He pulled Tsukiko into his chest and kissed her forehead.

She shrugged, "Well, I wanted to see you. Your Chidori is looking nice if I do say so myself," she smiled as she took his hands in hers.


	40. Dark Connections

"Are you feeling okay? You're not wounded still, are you?" Sasuke asked, he nervously took Tsukiko's warm cheeks in his palms.

Tsukiko pulled away from his gentle touch, "I'm fine, Sasuke." She reassured him as he pulled her into a loving hug.

"I've miss you so much, Tsukiko." He breathed, squeezing her tightly.

She laughed nervously and slid out of his grasp, "I've missed you too."

"I see you didn't stay and wait in the hospital like you were instructed," Kakashi's voice cut through the silence.

Tsukiko smirked, "Kakashi, you should have realized by now, that I do not wait for others." A silent message passed between Tsukiko and Kakashi as they gazed at each other. "I need to get going, you should get back to your training, I'll see you around, Sasuke." Tsukiko kissed his cheek, and then leapt over the edge of the cliff.

Sasuke ran to the edge and stared down at the empty ravine, "Oh man…" he sighed, turning back to look at Kakashi who was engrossed in his book.

Kakashi's mask hid his bemused smile.

:::

Tsukiko walked back into town, with everyone off training, there was nothing to do.

"So, have you figured it out yet?"

She looked behind herself and instantly recognized the dark eyes she was peering into. "He wouldn't tell me," She shrugged stiffly.

"I see… he knows that deep down… you wouldn't be able to handle it," Gaara taunted, quietly steering Tsukiko into the sunny forest.

"I would be able to handle it" Tsukiko snapped.

Gaara shook his head, "Your Sensei is smart, he knows that… well… it would dredge up some very old memories."

"Whatever, the exams are in three weeks… then I'll finally figure out what's going on." Tsukiko scoffed. She felt Gaara's sand lift her off of her toes and relaxed, letting the sand sift and mold around her body. "What are you going to do? Use that Sand Coffin on me?" She teased.

"I know you're not that easy to kill," Gaara admitted as his sand slowly slipped away from her body.

Tsukiko smirked and caught a handful of sand as she jumped up into a nearby tree. She sat down and watched as Gaara's sand swirled around him in protest, though he held it back from devouring her.

"It doesn't like it," Tsukiko mused and threw the sand up, it instantly shrunk back into Gaara's gourd.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "My sand is only after blood and nothing else."

Tsukiko nodded, "of course, being the Shukaku and all-"

"No, the Shukaku is inside of me but… the same is my Mother." He whispered.

Tsukiko was stunned to silence. '_He did mention something like that earlier,'_ She thought, wearily looking at him. "Your mother died?" She quietly asked.

Gaara nodded and looked up at the blood-red sky, "She was sacrificed in order to give birth to me."

"Gaara – I'm so sorry." Tsukiko whispered as she gently touched his shoulder.

Gaara leaned into her touch, "I just… I just wanted to be normal back then. For people not to run… for people not to hate me," He hissed.

Tsukiko nodded and pulled him into a tight hug, '_We've both had such awful pasts…'_ she thought sadly as she looked down at the red-haired shinobi. "The most painful feeling is being alone… no one to talk to… no one to listen," Tsukiko whispered.

Garra nodded as his shell completely broke, his sand armor fell away in pieces, "You're the only one that understands," He whispered, anger and hatred echoed in his voice and yet, there was almost a relieved tone that was intertwined with his heavy words.

Tsukiko looked down at him, noticing the raw pain that streaked his face, "Gaara… Please… Stop." She whispered, gently rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Tsukiko." Gaara murmured as he looked away in shame.

She quietly laughed and tussled his hair, "It's okay, Gaara, we all crack sometimes." She looked to her right, released her dagger from it's sheath, and flicked it into the foliage. Tsukiko broke through the branches, only to find a pair of sandal marks left on the tree branch. Why was someone following her?

"He got away," Gaara growled as he stood next to Tsukiko, she slowly nodded, gazing down disdainfully at the sandal imprints.

"Something's not right," Tsukiko slid a sideways glance at Gaara who simply nodded, and with that Tsukiko disappeared in a puff of smoke.

:::

Tsukiko burst into the Hokage's office and moved swiftly towards his desk. "What's going on?" She demanded, noticing the solemn look on the old man's face.

"Tsukiko?" Hokage looked up in surprise. She could see the anxiety he tried to mask. "How did you know… when-"

"Someone was following me," Tsukiko silenced him as she sheathed her dagger back on her ankle.

"Just go home-"

Tsukiko slammed her hands on his desk, "No. What the hell is going on?"

Hokage sat silently at his desk, he turned to watch the sun slowly drop behind the buildings that he was supposed to protect.

"Hey, c'mon Sarutobi… what's going on?" Tsukiko softened her voice, a worried look replaced the annoyed one.

Kurenai and Asuma slipped into the room behind Tsukiko, waiting to report back to Hokage.

"There… was an accident." Hokage began, rubbing his temples. It had been such a long day already. "Kakashi… Well, we don't really know what happened, but he's been injured." A weary looked swept over Sarutobi's usual strong and confident face.

"What? When? Is he alright?" Tsukiko asked, glancing back at Asuma and Kurenai who wouldn't meet her gaze.

"He'll be fine, he just needs some time to rest and recover," Hokage smiled grimly as he stood, "Why don't you go and pay him a visit at the hospital? I'm sure he'd love to see you."

Tsukiko's worried face grew cold as she analyzed the situation, "Who's going to train Sasuke?"

"Well, with Kakashi out, Sasuke will just have to wait."

Tsukiko smirked, "Sasuke will never wait, and he doesn't have time to wait if he wants to have any hope at beating me… no, I'll just train him myself."


	41. A Visit to the Hospital

"What? But, Tsukiko… you're going up against him in the first round!" Hokage hesitated, looking at the young shinobi.

Tsukiko shrugged, "So? I won't let him learn all of my secrets… and plus, it's not fun if he's not even good." She began to head to the doors, "By the way, I need to have some matches switch around."

Hokage's face turned serious, "Tsukiko, you're not that special."

"Perhaps, but while I was fighting with Orochimaru, he demanded that I switch matches with Gaara, so I go up against Kankuro… I don't know why, but that's what he demanded." She smiled innocently, though the smile did not reach her eyes.

Hokage fell back into his chair, unrest was apparent in his aged eyes, "I will talk to the elders and other Kages and see what I can do."

Tsukiko nodded and headed towards the door, "Don't worry about Sasuke, I won't turn him into a killer like myself, he's too soft for that." She laughed and disappeared down the hallway, leaving the Jounin and Hokage to stare at each other in disbelief.

:::

Tsukiko grudgingly walked into the hospital, she had never enjoyed the place. "I need to see Hatake Kakashi."

The head nurse looked up from her paperwork and glared, but didn't say anything.

Tsukiko watched with amusement as the woman rose stiffly and led her down the hallway.

"In here," The woman motioned to a closed door at the end of the hallway.

"Thanks," Tsukiko muttered, stepping past the woman to slide the door open. She felt her heart flutter as she stepped into the room.

Kakashi was sitting on the bed, an air mask strapped to his face, over his mask of course, and he had random pads stuck to his body, but at least he was alive, and breathing.

"Well, look at the great Copy Ninja, reduced to a simple civilian in a hospital bed," Tsukiko teased, walking over to him. She quietly sat down on the edge of his bed.

"How did you find me?" He quietly asked.

"Something didn't feel right, so I trusted my gut and went to Sarutobi."

Kakashi sighed and struggled to sit forward, "Well your gut was right, I just can't believe it happened." He winced and grabbed at his left shoulder.

Tsukiko frowned; Kakashi was a mess. She could see the bruises where the bandages didn't cover his body, she could sense his pain. His eyes were dilated, he must have been on very strong painkillers. "What did you get yourself into this time?" Tsukiko quietly asked, she watched as the pink stain turned into a crimson splotch on his white bandages.

"I was training Sasuke… but then _he_ showed up. He used some medical jutsu on me, I didn't even have time to use my Sharingan." Kakashi hit the railing of his bed angrily with his left arm, causing him to grunt in pain. The red stain grew. "And the nurses, they're keeping secrets from me… I don't know how much damage he was able to inflict… I don't know when I'm getting out of here. Tsukiko, I'm losing my mind, they're going to keep me here forever." He snarled, glaring angrily at the door.

Tsukiko smiled sympathetically at Kakashi and slid off the bed, she walked over to the right side of his bed and began to dig through his clothes. "Let's get this off," She sighed, pulling his headband off, she noticed how he kept his left eye closed. "Here's your book, I'm sure you've been dying to read," She gently set the book in his lap. "And, we need these wounds to heal," She gently began to remove the bandages that wrapped around his shoulder and muscular chest.

Kakashi watched Tsukiko in amazement, when did she have the time to learn medical jutsus?

"Now, this is going to hurt…" Tsukiko warned, using all of her body weight to press down on the stitched up gash that nearly separated his arm from the rest of his body.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" Kakashi began to flail and thrash around on his bed.

Tsukiko ran a hand through her hair and jumped up onto the bed with him. "Stop acting like a child Kakashi," She scolded, sitting down on his lap, trying to restrain him. "I may not be as good as the medical core here, but I know my way around medical jutsus and this is no ordinary jutsu. He has severed most of your nerves and muscles. If you want to ever use your right arm again? You'll trust me."

Kakashi stared up at Tsukiko. He reached up with his good arm to touch her face; he noticed how it took all of her effort not to flinch away. "Why should I trust you?" He asked, playing with the ends of her hair.

Tsukiko grew still, wanting to run away from him, but he needed her, whether he knew it or not. "Because, I know what I'm doing. Do you trust me, Kakashi?" She asked, taking his hand in hers, she gently ran her thumbs over his knuckles, trying to soothe him.

He nodded dreamily and laid back.

"Now, this is going to hurt, but bear with me, okay? I'll make this as quick as possible." She reached up again and placed her hands on his wound. She closed her eyes and focused, feeling her way through his muscles, slowly repairing his severed muscles and nerves. She coaxed life into the dead cells and tissues, wiling them back to life. She had learned all of her medical teachings from Kabuto, but she would never tell Kakashi that. She opened her eyes for just a second to look at Kakashi. His face was stoic, but she could see the pain in the clench of his teeth, in the tightness of his jaw. He was doing a great job at keeping silent. "Almost done," She murmured, pushing a little harder. What a mess Kabuto has left behind. She cleared away the scar tissue and then numbed him. She could feel his body relax under her. "I'll leave the rest of the healing to the Medic-Nin." She smiled, sitting back.

"Thanks," He breathed, reaching out to touch her face once again.

Tsukiko pushed his hand away, "Kakashi," Her voice held a warning tone.

"I can't help it," He groaned, pulling away. "When did you get so skilled at medical jutsus?" He asked, lazily stroking her arm.

"While I was traveling, I learned many things… I needed to know how to heal myself and others if the time ever came about… which it did quite often." Tsukiko shrugged half-heartedly, "it's just being prepared.

"When I was a Chunin… I had a young girl on my team, Rin… She was so lively, and a great Medic-Nin… just like you." He went quiet, thinking back on his younger years.

"Many shinobi are good at Medical Jutsus, like Tsunade." Tsukiko laughed, pushing his hand away.

"That's true, Tsunade is very skilled at Medical Jutsus," Kakashi paused and looked at his hand, "Will you stay? Please?" He whispered, his hand was suddenly clutching Tsukiko's as he tugged her towards him.

Tsukiko looked up in surprise at the sudden pull to reality, "Well… I should be seeing Sasuke right now… but," she calmly smiled at him, "I guess I can stay here a little while longer." Kakashi smiled and relaxed back into his pillow, his eyes drifted shut but his hand continued to caress Tsukiko's.

"I'm going to be training Sasuke, while you're healing."

Kakashi's head shot up in surprise, "What?"

"It's only right, I mean, I don't want him just sitting around like a weakling." Tsukiko smirked, settling onto the bed next to Kakashi.

"But I thought-"

"I'm going up against Sasuke, yes, but not in the first round. Orochimaru demanded that Gaara and I switch," a look of annoyance passed over her otherwise calm face.

Kakashi inhaled sharply, "I see…" He growled, tensing once again.

"All you need to worry about is taking care of your arm, I don't need to tell you that if you try and use it too soon, it can cause further damage, right?" Tsukiko quietly reminded as she thought about Orochimaru and all the other little pawns his liked to use and torture.


	42. Freak

Kakashi laughed and pulled Tsukiko back into his chest. "I want you to stay" He whispered. He pleadingly looked at Tsukiko.

Tsukiko pulled away and resisted the urge to punch the shinobi sitting in front of him. "Kakashi, I think I should get going" She said. She began to head towards the door just as Kakashi reached out and grabbed her,

"I need you Tsukiko… can't you see that?" His pupils were large, covering most of his iris, whatever medication he was on, it was quickly taking hold of his mind.

Tsukiko stared at him, it took her a few moments to regain her composure, "This may be true, but my heart belongs to someone already."

"I know it's wrong for a Shionbi to have feelings… I raised myself on that hard rule. But Tsukiko, I don't know what to do anymore! I go crazy when I'm not with you and seeing you with Sasuke it just-" Kakashi ripped his air-mask off and pulled Tsukiko forward, he roughly pressed his lips against hers in a frenzied kiss.

Tsukiko instantly recoiled and smacked Kakashi with enough force to make his head rock backwards. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She roared angrily punching his bed-rail; the metal groaned and cracked under the force.

Kakashi let out a groan of pain, he wasn't sure what hurt worse, his shoulder, his jaw, or his pride. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that…" He whispered, shrinking into himself.

"I have to go." Tsukiko hissed as she stormed out of the room.

Kakashi watched Tsukiko leave and his mind warped and closed in on itself.

:::

Tsukiko stormed down the street, she didn't look at anyone, she didn't care if anyone could see how flustered she was. This was completely out of hand now. 'What the hell was that?' She wondered, she watched as the shops lights began to turn on, it gave the Village a pretty glow. If only she had the time to appreciate it. '_Feelings… feelings… DAMN THEM!_' She bitterly thought. Tsukiko took a deep breath and repressed the anger that began to build inside of her.

:::

Tsukiko quietly slid inside the house and slipped her sandals off. Slowly she made her way to Sasuke's bed. He was already sound asleep, he always looked so peaceful and angelic while he slept, Tsukiko hated to wake him up.

Sasuke's eyes opened, he blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Tsukiko?"

"Yes, it's me." Tsukiko breathed, pushing Sasuke's bangs out of his eyes.

"W-What are you doing here?" He asked, sitting up, "Did you hear about Kakashi?"

Tsukiko looked away, hiding the blush that rose on her cheeks, "Yes, I went and saw him. He's going to be fine."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Tsukiko, he pulled her into bed with him and held her close, "I'm so glad you're alright… if something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

'_You can't hold onto something that's not really there…_' Tsukiko thought to herself sadly. "I'm going to be training you" she said. It was an easy way to change the subject and get his mind off such emotional subjects. She watched as Sasuke's eye went wide with disbelief.

"What? But, Tsukiko, I thought-"

"Change of plans, Sasuke. You're going up against Gaara first." Tsukiko sighed, it would have been so much fun to fight against Gaara.

"Really?" Sasuke sat up, excitement burned in his grey eyes.

"Yes, why?" Tsukiko asked. She rolled to her side and propped her head up on her hand.

"I'm going to embarrass that sand-freak in front of everyone!" He proclaimed loudly, a malicious grin lit up his face.

Tsukiko frowned and shook her head, "Don't say that, Sasuke."

"What, it's true. And everyone knows it. He's a freak of nature." Sasuke took Tsukiko's hand and kissed her palm. He was so happy to have her so close, he could finally protect her.

"If he's a freak, then what am I?" She coldly asked, pulling her hand away.

Sasuke paused for a moment, considering the question. He gently took Tsukiko's hand in his again and kissed her knuckles, "You're beautiful."

Tsukiko laughed and rolled out of Sasuke's reach. "Most people would call me a murderer, dangerous… the names are endless… others might call me the perfect shinobi, I suppose." She rolled over so her back was to Sasuke, reminiscing on her past.

Sasuke looked at Tsukiko's silhouette against the moonlight. She was absolutely stunning. But the constant mystery she lived in… the refusal to let him in… it really wore on him sometimes. "Really? Why? I mean, I know you're perfect but…" Sasuke trailed off, hoping for an answer.

"Because I can kill without flinching. I feel nothing for those I'm up against, be they friend or foe. It does not matter how much they mean to me, if they stand in the way of my mission, I will remove them from the situation." Tsukiko didn't roll over, she didn't want to see the hurt look on Sasuke's face.

:::

An awkward silence settled over the Uchihas. Sasuke's hand found Tsukiko's, he began to gently run his thumb over her knuckles. It was hard sometimes, to relate to such a mysterious person. He knew she was serious, which hurt, but he continued to remind himself that she was not technically of the Leaf, she was not raised like the rest of them. To her, the rest of the world was one big enemy she had to defeat. '_And I'll love you no matter how many demons you feel you need to fight._' He thought to himself. "If we ever fought… I think I'd let you win" He murmured, snuggling up behind Tsukiko.

She smirked, "no fun."

He kissed the back of her neck, "I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"I'd like to fight you one day, Sasuke. Maybe when you have gained a little more practice." She rolled over and looked at him. She meant every word of it. She could picture him being her equal, one day. It would take many long hours of training, but he had the potential. '_I know there's a reason Itachi let you live…_' She grimaced at the thought.

"I'll prove it to you, Tsukiko. I'll beat you and make you beg for mercy," Sasuke teased.

"You talk big, Sasuke. But we'll see how you're fairing after tomorrow's practice" Tsukiko said. It was meant as a challenge and she could see that Sasuke took it with all seriousness. She couldn't help but notice how the moon spilled over his face and hair, giving him the look of a demon.

"Throw anything at me, Tsukiko. I'll be sure to overcome it!" Sasuke smiled, breaking the demonic appearance.

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Be prepared to work on Taijutsu, speed, and stamina tomorrow."

Sasuke inhaled deeply, the scent of honey and roses filled his senses. He closed his eyes and relaxed, a pleasant smile pulled at his lips. "I really could get used to this."


	43. Weight Training

Tsukiko awoke to something moving next to her. She rolled over and watched Sasuke try to silently slip out of bed.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked.

Tsukiko sat up and stretched, "No, I was just getting up myself." She slid out of bed and headed towards the door, "I'm headed to Kakashi's, I'll meet you here in an hour." The air outside had a cool bite to it, Tsukiko smiled and inhaled deeply, autumn was just around the corner. She made her way back to Kakashi's and quickly showered and stocked up on supplies and food. Within and hour she was back at Sasuke's, ready to begin training. When he stepped outside, she had to control the urge to flinch. Sasuke was dressed in his new attire, the black jacket made him look older – he looked a lot like Itachi. '_How interesting…'_ She thought to herself, managing a small smile.

"Good morning," Sasuke smiled, he leaned forward and kissed Tsukiko's forehead.

She laughed, "Don't think that sweet-talking me is going to make your training any easier.

Sasuke smirked and shrugged, "It was worth a shot, but really, good morning." His smile faded as he watched the blonde girl from the Sand team approach.

"Temari?" Tsukiko called out, they brushed shoulders before the other girl stopped and whriled around.

"Have you… seen… Gaara?" Temari was out of breath, her eyes shifted back and forth restlessly and panic danced in her gaze.

"I haven't actually, but I'll keep a look out for him," Tsukiko said. Temari nodded and briskly walked off in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked. The couple was headed towards the Village instead of the deserted area he and Kakashi trained at.

"We're going to and talk to Lord Hokage for a moment, I need to get an update on the Chunin exams," Tsukiko explained, she noticed the uncomfortable look on Sasuke's face and laughed, "don't worry, he won't hurt you."

As Tsukiko opened the door to Hokage's office Sasuke hung back a few paces, he never came to the office unless he was ordered, he decided to wait outside. Tsukiko instantly sensed something was wrong when she entered the office. Sarutobi seemed more stressed than usual, his posture and eyes gave away that he was exhausted, "Is everything ok, Sarutobi?"

"Oh, Tsukiko," Hokage sighed as he beckoned her forward, he rolled up the scroll he was reading and folded his hands on his desk, "what brings you here this morning?"

"I'm on my way to train Sasuke, but I just wanted to check in and see what the news was about the Chunin exams," Tsukiko turned and looked out the window, she knew it was better to be as non-confrontational as possible.

"Everything is just fine, Tsukiko, now go and train Sasuke," Sarutobi murmured, motioning for Tsukiko to leave his office.

Tsukiko began to leave, but paused at the door, she turned around and walked back to Sarutobi's desk, "What's wrong?"

Hokage closed his eyes and shook his head, "it's Kakashi, we don't know if he's going to make it."

Tsukiko let the words sink in for a moment, "not… going to make it?"

Hokage nodded gravely, "The healing, there's something wrong… they can't seem to heal him fully and restore all the feeling in his arm and hand. They've been working since last night but things just aren't working out. Kabuto's attack really damaged Kakashi's muscles."

Tsukiko nodded slowly, could Kabuto have added poison? She didn't check Kakashi's body for cuts where the poison could have entered him. What exactly was Kabuto concocting down in the catacombs of the Sound? "I'll go and visit Kakashi later, right now I need to train Sasuke," She decided aloud. She wearily smiled at Hokage.

"You're always worried about everyone else, Tsukiko, it's so nice to have you back," Hokage reached out and gently pat her on the shoulder.

A tight smile pulled at Tsukiko's lips, '_Nice to have me back, huh?'_ she thought as the turned and left. She passed Sasuke without a word, and he quickly followed after her.

"Is everything alright?" Sasuke asked, gently grabbing her arm.

"Of course, everything's going to be just fine," Tsukiko lied, she squeezed Sasuke's hand in reassurance and ran with him out to the deserted training grounds.

:::

"Alright, now let's not waist any time. I want you to destroy that wall with your Chidori" Tsukiko beckoned to her left at the large rock on the edge.

Sasuke nodded and focused for a moment before the blue current of energy formed in his hand. He ran at the rock and crushed it with a solid hit.

'_Not bad'_ Tsukiko thought to herself. She waited for the dust to clear and appraised the large indentation in the rock. "That was pretty good, Sasuke," She smiled, and glanced at the boy.

Sasuke grinned, and wiped the sweat from his brow, "thanks!"

"How many times can you use Chidori?" Tsukiko began to calculate how many times she figured she could use the attack in one day.

"Twice," Sasuke panted, he rested his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well, that's not too bad," Tsukiko glanced at Sasuke and shrugged, "but if you want to beat Gaara, or Lee, or any other strong shinobi, you're going to need to work on your stamina." She grabbed her backpack and began rummaging through the items she brought with.

"And how do you plan on helping me with that, _Sensei_?" Sasuke teased.

Tsukiko gave him a sharp look, "This is no laughing matter, Sasuke. As of now, I am your Sensei, and if you want to become stronger you will listen to me." She pulled two things out of her backpack and smirked, "I don't like Gai, but his training methods aren't all that shabby. Plus," Tsukiko sighed and shrugged, "I used to train with these as well." She dropped the items on the ground and the whole platform they were standing on shook with the weight.

"What are they?" Sasuke asked, staring in shock.

"Weights." Tsukiko wickedly grinned as she strapped them to Sasuke's ankles.

Sasuke grunted as he tried to walk around, clearly burdened by the extra 200 pounds he was carrying.


	44. A Hard Day of Training

"Soon enough, you'll be as fast as you are now, with the weights on. Without them, your speed will increase greatly," Tsukiko explained. She motioned for Sasuke to join her by the edge of the cliff, "Sasuke, you have a half an hour to make it back up here." She gave Sasuke a small shove, and watched as he sank quickly to the ground below. A shout of disapproval echoed back up to meet her. '_He's not as elegant as I would have thought'_ Tsukiko thought to herself, she sat down on the rock and waited for her pupil to return.

::

Tsukiko looked around, she could hear him grunting and groaning as Sasuke made his way up the cliff. She took a look over the edge and sighed when she saw he was only half way up and had five minutes left. "No chakara," She called down sternly, "this is a test of only your strength."

Sasuke finally reached the top he grunted and panted as he pulled himself over the edge.

Tsukiko looked down disapprovingly as Sasuke flopped over onto his back, panting hard. "That was 45 minutes," She threw him a bottle of water that he greedily sucked down. "Again." She gave him a swift kick that sent him rolling over the edge again.

"WHAT?" His roar echoed through the canyon, making Tsukiko smile.

"You have thirty minutes!" Tsukiko called down, waving and grinning.

:::

Sasuke glared at Tsukiko as he clawed his way over the edge.

Tsukiko looked at her watch, "thirty five minutes." She threw Sasuke another bottle of water that he finished in three gulps.

Sasuke flopped backwards, all of his muscles screamed at him to stop. It was hot, he was exhausted, and the day wasn't half way over yet.

"You have one more try, or I won't train you anymore."

Sasuke pulled himself to his feet and jumped willingly over the edge, he landed a little lighter this time.

"Start." Tsukiko called down. She laid back and began to bask in the sun. At the very least she would acquire a nice tan from all of this time wasted.

:::

Sasuke pulled himself up for the final time, sweat and dirt covered his face.

Tsukiko smiled and nodded, "twenty minutes. I told you you could do it."

Sasuke crawled into a sitting position just as Tsukiko stood, "Shall we continue?"

Sasuke nodded and held up a hand, "Wait… just let me… catch my breath."

Tsukiko laughed and threw him another water bottle, "This is stamina training, Sasuke. Is that what you're going to tell your enemies when you get tired? 'Just let me catch my breath?'" She flicked a shuriken at him that lodged itself into the water bottle. "Be prepared to dodge or block all of my attacks," She called out.

Sasuke pulled himself to his feet and braced himself for the second part of the training.

:::

Tsukiko was almost impressed by Sasuke's abilities. Even with the added weight he managed to block or dodge most of her shuriken and kunai. She unleashed hell on him for about twenty minutes before she stopped. "Help me pick these up, and then we can have lunch," She beckoned for Sasuke to stop.

Sasuke and Tsukiko returned the weapons to their proper owner and then sat down for some lunch. Tsukiko pulled out several bottles of water and two packed meals she made herself. She watched as Sasuke immediately began to gorge himself on the food and water, and smiled to herself.

"You're doing very well, Sasuke. You'll feel it tomorrow, but in the long run you'll become a much stronger shinobi" Tsukiko glanced at her companion and genuinely smiled.

:::

After lunch Tsukiko decided to take Sasuke to spar on the water. She jumped off the cliff and Sasuke quickly followed, though he landed with a large crash. "Learn to stop yourself," Tsukiko sighed as she landed lightly next to him. Together they left the arid place to find the nearest area with water.

:::

Upon arrival Tsukiko motioned for Sasuke to stay behind her. "Wait here and let me see who's up ahead. You don't want people to know you're well, do you? Why not surprise them," She winked at Sasuke and left him in the trees. To her surprise, Jiraiya and Naruto were already there, desperately trying to summon a toad.

"Good afternoon, Naru-kun!" Tsukiko called out, waving to the men.

"Hey, Tsukiko!" Naruto cried, rushing to her side.

Jiraiya grinned and put his telescope away, "Well, it certainly is nice to see you again."

"Same to you, Master Jiraiya," Tsukiko respectively answered, "I was just looking for a place to train, but it seems that you're occupying this location already." She looked at Naruto who was busily trying to summon a toad, only to end up with a tadpole once again. "Toads…" Tsukiko couldn't mask all the disgust in her voice.

Jiraiya laughed ruefully, "ah, they're not for everyone, but they really are strong creatures."

Tsukiko nodded, "when handed correctly, of course." A sly smile tugged at the corners of her lips, catching Jiraiya's attention.

"How can I help you, Tsukiko?" He asked.

She stepped closer and lowered her voice, "I want to see that jutsu of yours and the 4ths'" "You… and Rasengan?" Jiraiya murmured, studying Tsukiko intently.

She nodded, "Chidori is cool… but I think Rasengan has a much more dramatic ending… I mean, from what I hear anyways." She smiled innocently and batted her eyelashed at the Old Sage.

"Alright, how about this. I'll teach you later, but right now I need to focus on gathering more information and teaching my pupil," Jiraiya laughed as he turned away from the girl.

Tsukiko nodded and returned to Sasuke and together they walked deeper into the woods.

:::

Tsukiko spent the rest of the afternoon watching Sasuke climb trees. She basked up in the canopy while Sasuke ran various lengths of the trees below. "Sasuke," she called down, she flipped lightly and landed with ease, "that's enough for today, let's go to the springs."

Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief and nodded, "I'll meet you there?"

Tsukiko's eyes wandered over the woods as she gave a quick nod, she could feel _him_, he had been watching their training session since this morning.


	45. The Hot Springs

"I'll see you in a little while," Sasuke gently kissed Tsukiko's cheek before heading home.

Tsukiko waited until he was far enough away before she turned towards the direction of the chakara and called out, "you've been watching this entire time."

An ominous chuckle surrounded Tsukiko, and then he appeared, in all of his terrifying glory, "you really could kill the boy before any fun happens… you're so harsh."

Tsukiko rolled her eyes, "if you get in my way again, I will kill you."

Orochimaru smirked, "You dare threaten me?"

"You swore you wouldn't hurt Sasuke, and now you have. And now you're spying on me? Don't you have something more productive to do?" Tsukiko snarled and shoved her Master roughly.

"No, but I do find it amusing… that you try to cling to your old life so fiercely," Orochimaru sighed, a tough of nostalgia colored his tone.

"Shouldn't Kimmimaro be doing your dirty work? Or Kabuto?" Tsukiko spat.

"Kabuto's well known around here and… Kimmimaro… well, he's just not feeling well at the moment."

Tsukiko's blood ran cold, "what's wrong?"

"Ah, child, do not worry about your plaything back home, he'll be just fine when you return. For now, you might want to go and check on Kakashi, I heard Kabuto did a number on him," Orochimaru did nothing to hide his mocking tone. He slunk back into the shadows, his eyes steady on his apprentice, "I'll see you soon, Tsukiko, just know I'm always watching."

:::

Tsukiko couldn't shed the feeling of unease that passed over her as she walked back to Kakashi's house. '_Why do I put up with him?'_ She wondered as she slipped into her bikini and put her clothes back on. '_Because he provided me with shelter and someone to trust when __**he**__ decided I wasn't needed anymore.'_ A dark look passed over Tsukiko's face, the past was something she did not reminisce over. '_If it weren't for him… I might not be alive.'_ The strange realization sent a shiver down her spine. She idly rubbed her left arm and sighed, '_I owe my life to Orochimaru-sensei,'_ she stopped in front of Sasuke's house and waited for him to come outside, _'I owe this boy nothing.'_

:::

The pain returned to Tsukiko's chest when Sasuke opened the door. She couldn't help but notice how his infatuation for her was so noticeable in his eyes, it almost made her feel guilty that she didn't return those feelings. "How are you feeling?" She asked, taking Sasuke's hand in hers.

"Just wonderful," Sasuke grumbled.

Tsukiko laughed and squeezed his hand reassuringly, "I told you that you were going to be sore, but it will be worth it in the end."

The couple entered their respective sides and then rejoined each other in a private spring.

Tsukiko let herself sink in and sighed happily, "this feels wonderful."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, he felt so much lighter without the weights strapped to his ankles. He began lifting his sore legs in and out of the spring, testing his muscles.

"I promise your legs won't fall off," Tsukiko said.

"I'll live," Sasuke muttered, trying to ignore the his cramping muscles.

"Of course you will, you're an Uchiha… a survivor."

Sasuke looked at Tsukiko and nodded, "we Uchiha's have to stick together, there's only two of us left."

Tsukiko fowned, "Sasuke… there's three of us… don't forget your brother."

Sasuke frowned, a snarl replaced his pleasant smile, "I meant who were going to grow up into strong shinobi… not traitors to their village and family."

Tsukiko grew very still, she contemplated her response to such a heavy comment, "Yes… I suppose you're right."

"One day… I swear… I'm going to kil him and avenge our clan."

Tsukiko nodded wearily, '_He has no clue how strong Itachi is…'_ She gave Sasuke a sympathetic look and reached out and gently squeezed his shoulder. '_Even I have no idea how strong Itachi is,'_ Tsukiko thought with a sigh. Sasuke was so proud of the fact that he would kill Itachi one day… if he could ever reach that skill level. "Sasuke, when was the last time you saw your brother?" She asked, her golden eyes coolly searched his face.

"Well… I haven't seen him since the massacre," Sasuke admitted with a shrug.

Tsukiko frowned, she hadn't seen Itachi since Orochimaru left Akatsuki. "You know, Sasuke, you're going to have to become a lot stronger if you ever want to beat your brother."

Sasuke nodded, "I know, and I have been. If I ever get the change to fight him, I swear I'll kill him without a second thought."

"I-I'm sure you will, Sasuke."

Sasuke noticed Tsukiko's sudden mood change and moved closer to her, he put an arm around her and rested his head on hers, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just reminiscing on old memories, that's all" Tsukiko wearily sighed.

Sasuke chuckled and splashed Tsukiko, "thinking back on all those times I beat you in shuriken training? Or those running races?"

Tsukiko rolled her eyes, "No… but now that you mention it…" she began to splash Sasuke.

The water war ended with water everywhere and the Uchihas getting kicked out of the hot springs.

:::

"I love you, Tsukiko" Sasuke murmured into the darkness, his hand felt around the covers until he found hers.

"I know you do, Sasuke" Tsukiko quietly replied, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. It was nice, having someone to fall asleep next to, it made her feel less… lonely.

:::

For the next three days it was nothing but a strict regiment of training for Sasuke. Tsukiko was impressed with how quickly he was adapting to carrying the extra weight around, she could already tell he was growing stronger by the day. Although he was sheltered, and had led a different childhood than herself, there was no doubt about it, he was definitely an Uchiha.


	46. Author's Note: Long Time No See!

Greetings all!

After a long (emphasis on long) hiatus, I have decided to return to this story and continue editing / writing it. I honestly thought I had posted all the chapters and that this story was finished. Oops, sorry to leave you all hanging like that! ^_^"

I really wouldn't have come back to at all, except I've been receiving lots of e-mail notifications about favorites on the story, curiosity got the better of me, and I decided to come and check my story back out.

I just wanted to thank all of you readers out there for showing support even though this story has been cold for a long time now. I will do my best to get the chapters up as soon as possible!

**xoxo**

- Tsuki


	47. Flashbacks

**Flashbacks:**

Tsukiko yawned and stretched, the amount of sunlight on the wall told her it was late afternoon. Today marked the 12th day into the training month, and she had slept most of it away.

"Sasuke?" She mumbled, gently nudging the boy. He grumbled something incoherent and rolled over to face her. "I think we overslept" She yawned and snuggled back under the covers.

Sasuke looked at the clock and smirked, "I guess we did."

"We should get up and get some fresh air," Tsukiko began to slide out of bed but was pulled back by two strong arms.

"Let's have a lazy day, I think we've both earned it," Sasuke coaxed, nuzzling his way into the crook of Tsukiko's neck.

She laughed and untangled herself from his grip, "I have people I need to see, Sasuke. But you keep the bed warm, I'll be back in a little while."

"Stay," Sasuke called out, he reached for Tsukiko's wrist but just missed.

"The sooner I leave, the sooner I'll return," Tsukiko smiled and disappeared down the hallway.

:::

She walked down the street, evening time was her favorite time of day, it was the time when the village was most alive, and the time when mischievous creatures started to come out of hiding. Tsukiko entered the hospital and nodded at the woman behind the desk. She made her way to the familiar room, feeling only slightly guilty that she hadn't been able to visit Kakashi before now; she had lost track of time with training Sasuke. '_I wonder how he's doing'_ She thought as she pulled the door open. The bed was empty. '_He wasn't scheduled to be released for several more days…'_ Where had he disappeared to now?

"Miss?"

Tsukiko glanced over her shoulder, the nurse who had taken care of her and Kakashi was standing in the hallway.

"He disappeared a few hours ago, no one's been able to find him." She sighed and held her clipboard against her chest, "What is it with you shinobi?! Can't you just stay in one place for a little while and rest!?"

"It's not in our nature."

:::

Tsukiko unlocked Kakashi's door and crept up the staircase. The chakra inside was a familiar one, but it wasn't Kakashi's. "Where is he?" She hissed, she pressed a kunai against Kabuto's throat.

"I could ask you the same thing, I'm just here to finish him off," Kabuto snickered, reappearing across the room.

"Stay away from him," Tsukiko warned. She lunged for Kabuto but found herself choking a log instead.

"Make me." Kabuto taunted.

"What have you done to him?" Tsukiko growled, her Sharingan flared to life, this was no time to play around.

"I should have cut his entire arm off, but he was too quick, so I left him with lots of internal injuries. What's the matter, can't you heal them yourself?" Kabuto taunted.

Tsukiko looked around, she didn't want to destroy Kakashi's house if she didn't have to. "You're pathetic. Leave before I kill you."

Kabuto began to stalk towards Tsukiko, he knew he only needed to land one blow to her head and she would be finished. "Make me."

Tsukiko knew better than to use Taijutsu against Kabuto, it put her within range of his attacks, but she didn't want to risk destroying Kakashi's house. She ran at Kabuto and kicked him in the knee, satisfied when she heard it dislocate out of place. "If I killed you, Orochimaru wouldn't even miss you," She snarled, her hand glowed green as she palmed Kabuto's forehead. She watched his eyes roll back into his forehead as he dropped to the ground. A sharp pain ripped through her body and she collapsed to the ground. Tsukiko tried to roll over but realized she was paralyzed. She was then rolled, off the body of an elderly man, and she stared into the face of Kabuto. '_Shit'_ She thought to herself, she had underestimated him. She hated the way he was grinning at her. She hated everything about Kabuto. He was a punk, a little brat that Orochimaru liked to keep as a pet.

"You really have grown soft, Tsukiko" Kabuto snickered, watching her motionless face. He drew out one of his special kunai and dangled it above her face, relishing in the fact that he had finally gained the upper hand. "Stupid girl. This village is making you soft. Have you forgotten what it actually means to be a shinobi?" He transformed then, into Kakashi. "You forget, that I know all of your secrets, just like Orochimaru. I know all of your worst fears, I know all of your weaknesses," He hissed, he pressed a finger to Tsukiko's wrist and began to draw her chakara.

Tsukiko tried to squirm and pull away from Kabuto, but it resulted in a fraction of a movement. '_GET OFF OF ME!'_ She screamed in her head, trying to do everything she could to get away from Kabuto. She knew it wasn't Kakashi, he would never do anything like this to her, ever. She felt herself growing weak; Kabuto was going to pay for this later.

"Remember when you were young?"

'_Focus'_ Tsukiko tried to ignore Kakashi's voice.

"Remember how I used to chase you all around? You traitorous little bitch." Kakashi snarled. "You got this scar from my kunai, do you remember?"

Tsukiko was dizzy now, she could hardly stay awake. She felt his thumb run over the scar just below her collarbone. _'Stay away'_ She thought, trying to focus on reality.

"You got in the way of my attack. It should have hit your _Sempai_" Kakashi sneered. The kunai in his hand began to glow green, "I should have killed you then, I'll make sure I don't make the same mistake twice."

A flood of memories overtook Tsukiko when the kunai pierced her, the smell of the forest, the fear that had surged through her veins at the time. _"Run, Sempai"_ She felt the kunai hit her, tear through her muscles and lodge itself inside her. She was eight again, terrified and trying to find her way in a world that wanted her dead.

Kabuto watched as Tsukiko passed out, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He laughed, it was too easy to prey upon the girl sometimes. He began to sever her muscles and tendons one by one, enjoying the feeling of power he had over her. He pulled back and rolled out of the way just as a kunai flew past his ear.

"You again!"

Kaubto looked up and faced the real Kakashi, and Asuma was with him. Kabuto transformed into his real self and nodded to them before disappearing out the back door.

:::

Kakashi ran to Tsukiko's side, the sight of the girl triggered a memory, but it was gone in an instant. He stooped down and removed the kunai from her body, "We need to get her to the hospital!"

:::

Kakashi rushed into the hospital and demanded service. The medical staff rushed Tsukiko away on a stretcher, just as other nurses wrestled Kakashi back into a hospital bed.

:::

Tsukiko glared at Kakashi, who was in the bed next to hers. "I hate it when you do this," She growled, she knew Sasuke was worried sick about her right now.

"I hate it that you're always getting mortally wounded," Kakashi spat back.

"I went to make sure that you were alright… and you ran out of the hospital I see."

Kakashi smirked, "As did you."

Tsukiko rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot."

"Maybe… but I will always worry about you" He reluctantly admitted.

"That has nothing to do with this. If you had just let me take a little chakara I could have healed and-"

"I would have been weaker than I already am" Kakashi reminded.

"Whatever."

"Tsukiko… I'm so worried… that one of these times I'm going to find you dead." Kakashi's voice was harsh. He couldn't look at Tsukiko just then, he knew she wouldn't understand. He knew she didn't _feel_ like a normal human being. And if he looked at her, all he would see would be Tsukiko, judging him, laughing at him, or with the blank look she normally wore.

Tsukiko simply shrugged, "We all die eventually."

Kakashi sat up, rigid with anger, "WHY ARE YOU SO DETERMINED TO DIE?!"

Tsukiko lazily opened one eye and glanced at him, "What are you talking about? Stop yelling, you're going to wake up the other patients."

"You never want help. You never want to come here... WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET SOMEONE INTO YOUR LIFE?!" Kakashi cried, he jumped out of bed and began walking over to Tsukiko.

"Get back in bed you're going to unplug yourself."

"I don't care" Kakashi snapped, he ripped his IV out and tore off the different pads that were stuck to his body. "Why can't you just trust me?" He hissed, dropping to his knees at the edge of Tsukiko's bed.

Tsukiko sighed and shook her head, Kakashi on medication was an overemotional Kakashi she didn't like dealing with, "I don't need anyone else in my life. I only need myself, and I only need to protect myself. If anyone else died, I don't think I'd really care."


	48. Never Say Never

**Never Say Never**

Kakashi knelt at Tsukiko's side. He rested his head on her bed, trying to ignore the hurt that burned inside of him, "I'll always protect you." He took Tsukiko's hand in his and pressed his cheek against it.

Tsukiko pulled away and made a disgusted sound. She was frustrated and annoyed that her Sensei was still lurking in the shadows of Konoha… and he was plotting something… and not letting her in on the plan. "No, you won't." She sighed, patting his hand. "One day, you'll try and kill me," she smirked, "and I'll have to fight you. And you know what, Kakashi? " She breathed and gently took his hands in hers, "I'll win."

Kakashi looked up in horror, a million thoughts swam in his medicated mind, "do you have a death wish?"

Tsukiko laughed and lay back on her pillow, "Death wish? Once, a very long time ago I did." She gingerly touched her wound, she could feel she wasn't fully healed, Kabuto had done a lot of damage with the little time he had. "But now… I have someone I owe my life to, someone I need to gain revenge for… and I won't die until that happens."

"I thought you just said you only lived to protect yourself?" Kakashi growled as he pulled his hand away from Tsukiko's.

She nodded and shrugged, "I did, and it's true, but… my life isn't my own, I promised it to someone, a very long time ago. And only he has the right to take it away." Kakashi stared at Tsukiko, she had promised her life to someone? "That's why," Tsukiko glanced at the man sitting on the floor, "if you try and kill me, I'll have to kill you instead."

Kakashi retreated to his bed, his thoughts were scattered in a million places, "I'll never fight you."

Tsukiko smiled wryly, "Never say never," she chided and rolled over onto her right side so that she was facing away from Kakashi, "you may regret it one day."

Kakashi watched Tsukiko for what seemed like hours, she was so mysterious and contradicted everything he thought he knew. Finally, he drifted off into a restless sleep.

:::

The hospital held Tsukiko and Kakashi there for two days, and just like before no one besides Lord Hokage could visit. Tsukiko refused and tried to break out several times until finally the staff drugged her to keep herself from opening up the wounds.

:::

Tsukiko stepped into the shower and sighed happily. The hot water was just what she needed after spending 24 hours in a drug-induced coma. She stepped out of the shower and dressed quickly, she had places to be and new jutsus to learn.

:::

She found Jiraiya and Naruto in their normal spot, Naruto was still trying to summon a toad, and Jiraiya was still spying on the girls in order to gain 'information'. Tsukiko cleared her throat to get the men's attention.

"TSUKIKO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Naruto cried as he ran over to her.

Tsukiko stepped out of his path and walked over to Jirayia who was closing his telescope, "Master Jiraiya."

"What can I help you with today, Tsukiko?" He grinned and winked at her.

"I was wondering if you might teach me Rasengan," Tsukiko explained. The two looked over at Naruto who was pulling himself up from the face-plant he had just done.

"Well, I suppose," he rubbed the back of his head, "Naruto, go home for the day."

"Why?! Pervy Sage, I'm so close, I can feel it!" Naruto looked at Tsukiko for help, she simply smiled apologetically.

Jiraiya shook his head, "Go home and rest, kid."

:::

Tsukiko glance at Jiraiya who was studying her closely, "So, where do I begin?"

Jiraiya snapped back to reality, "Alright, let's see if your Sharingan can copy this!" He grinned as he held his hand out.

Tsukiko stopped him, "No Sharingain, I want to learn this like everyone else has."

"What's the problem, Tsukiko?"

She shrugged, "I just want a little challenge."

Jiraiya nodded, "You're going to need balloons."

Tsukiko sat down and looked up at Jiraiya, "Alright, I'll wait here until you return with the balloons."

"What?! You're ordering me around?!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

She smirked, "I don't know what to do… you're the one who has taught this before." Tsukiko watched Jiraiya stand up and smirked, "Hurry back!" she called out playfully.

Jiraiya finally returned with a box of balloons and a box of rubber balls. "Alright, this is Rasengan," He explained, the blue ball of chakara began to swirl in his palm.

Tsukiko couldn't help it, her Sharingan activated as she watched the ball of chakara build to its climax. Jiraiya brought his hand down onto the ground, sending pieces of rock and rubble everywhere.

Tsukiko smirked, "So that's how it works?"

He nodded, "That's exactly how it works." Jiraiya tossed Tsukiko a water balloon and held one in his hand as well. He ignored Tsukiko's questioning look and motioned to the balloon in his hand, "watch."


	49. The A-Ranked Jutsu

Tsukiko had to admit, although Jiraiya seemed like a fool, he wasn't someone she wanted to mess with unless absolutely necessary. '_And even then,_' She thought, '_It would be nearly impossible to beat him.'_ She watched as the water balloon in Jiraiya's hand became lumpy and finally popped. Before he even began to explain what to do, Tsukiko understood what needed to happen. She could feel the force of his chakara within the balloon.

"This is the first step. You'll need to learn to create a stream of chakara," Jiraiya explained. He motioned for Tsukiko to try. "Hurry up, I wanna see how quickly I can teach this!"

Tsukiko held the balloon out, focused her chakara, and popped the balloon within seconds. She grabbed another balloon, and then another, popping all three without even breaking a sweat. "Next?"

Jiraiya chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "This is an A-Ranked Jutsu… at least make it look like you're struggling a little big!

"I can't help it, it's the Uchiha blood in me."

Jiraiya threw another ball at Tsukiko, this time it was a ball made of thick rubber. "Alright, alright. This is stage two. First you learned the element of rotation, now you'll have to work on force. You're going to want to spin your chakara fast enough and with enough force so that you pop this rubber ball."

Tsukiko was fascinated. The amount of power and chakara that went into this attack was intense. No wonder very few shinobi had mastered it.

"Go on, brat. Let's see how quickly you master this step!"

Tsukiko glared at Jiraiya but moved her concentration back to the ball. She forced her chakara into the ball and focused on creating enough force to pop the ball. It was harder than Jiraiya made it look.

"Do it again." Jiraiya threw another ball at Tsukiko. "But this time…" He took Tsukiko by the hand and couldn't help but notice how she flinched at his touch. '_Interesting…'_ He didn't comment but continued to draw a small spiral on her palm.

"What is this… a good luck charm?" Tsukiko rolled her eyes.

Jiraiya resisted the urge to give Tsukiko a good smack on the back of the head. "As long as you have something, even a small dot to focus your attention to, you'll be able to concentrate better and focus your chakara more."

Tsukiko looked at her hand skeptically, "So, you want me to focus my chakara on this?" She shrugged and placed the ball into her hand, "here goes nothing." Three balls later Tsukiko felt more confident about her chakara control, but she was also slightly winded. "Well… It's definitely not as easy as I thought it was going to be, but it's manageable."

Jiraiya led Tsukiko deeper into the woods until they came to a clearing that was surrounded by trees. "Alright, so here's the deal. In the first and second step that you so easily passed, you learned how to rotate your chakara, and how to tap into enough chakara to create the power you'll need. This is the third and final step to master." Jiraiya couldn't help but smile as he held out one final balloon.

At first, nothing happened. The balloon didn't move, but it didn't need to. Tsukiko could feel the chakara moving inside, a strong and deadly force that was focused within the tiny rubber ball. "I see…" She murmured. She poked at the ball and watched as it exploded and flew off into the woods. "You're rotating the controlled chakara. Just like the original Rasengan."

"You're quick, kid! Good job!" Jiraiya held out his left hand and demonstrated Rasengan.

"In the third step you want to draw 100% of what you've learned so far then maintain it. In other words, keeping the power and rotation of your chakara at their max" He explained as he threw you a balloon. "Alright this should be pretty easy for you... you'll have this is no time" Jiraiya smirked and sat down. "First, visualize a thin membrane just inside the balloon. Then visualize compressing your chakara inside it."

Tsukiko nodded and cleared her mind of everything. The only image in her head was that of the spiral that was drawn on her palm. Slowly, at first, she began to feed chakara into the balloon while she tried to maintain constant control over it.

'_She's no normal Genin'_ Jiraiya thought to himself. '_Those Uchiha's are definitely people to watch out for. She hasn't even broken a sweat and she's already on the third and final stage of learning this jutsu.'_ "If you keep that small typhoon the size of your palm, then the energy will be unable to disperse. Eventually it's destructive power will reach it's maximum, and that's when you strike."

Tsukiko lost control and watched as her chakara shredded the ball in her hand. "Damn it, hand me another one, please?" She took the ball from Jiraiya and began again, slowly feeding her chakara into the balloon.

"Here, you're probably going to need this." Jiraiya threw the box of balls at Tsukiko and dodged the popped balloon that flew at him. "I'm off to do some research. Once you gain control over your chakara, try testing out Rasengan on some trees. Come prove yourself to me once you think you're ready." Jiraiya nodded to Tsukiko before disappearing into the woods.

Tsukiko decided to relocate herself to the top of the Hokages' head carvings that looked out over Konoha. She sighed and relaxed, it was getting late and her chakara and focus were slowly wearing thin. Once she popped the balloon she decided to take a break, her hand hadn't stopped twitching in the last hour. "A-Ranked Jutsu, huh?" She smirked and closed her hand into a fist, "Ill prove it to you, Jiraiya." So far, she had managed to hold a steady stream of chakara for ten minutes. She knew it was unlikely that she would need to build up Rasengan for that long, but it didn't hurt to practice chakara control either.

"Well, you sure do know how to keep yourself occupied. So much for resting."

"Hi, Kakashi."

"Having fun?" Kakashi sat down next to Tsukiko who was surrounded by deflated balloons.

"Yes, actually."

"What're you working on now?" He couldn't see anything, but he could feel the chakara Tsukiko was producing.

Tsukiko popped her latest balloon and let out a deep sigh. She was getting tired, and had almost reached her limit. "I'm doing this," she held her hand out and closed her eyes to focus. At first, there was nothing, but then a small swirling orb of chakara began to develop. It quickly grew to the size of her palm and the speed of rotation increased ten-fold.

Kakashi inhaled sharply. '_Rasengan!'_ He thought to himself. '_Impossible! Only the Fourth Hokage and Jiraiya are known to have accomplished such a jutsu!'_ Kakashi was speechless. '_She has so much power for someone so young…'_


	50. Kai

Tsukiko watched as the chakara swirled faster and faster. She released her concentration and watched as the chakara dissipated.

"Let's go home" Kakashi smiled as he helped Tsukiko to her feet.

"Kakashi, you know that's not a good idea. I'm going to Sasuke's," Tsukiko sighed before jumping off and leaving Kakashi behind.

:::

Tsukiko walked into Sasuke's house, praying he wouldn't be awake. She found him sitting in a chair in the living room, staring forlornly out the window.

"TSUKIKO!" Sasuke leaped up and swung Tsukiko into his arms. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, she smelled like the forest after a storm. "Where have you been!? I've been worried sick about you!" He held her at arm's length and looked her over. She seemed okay, there were no serious cuts or bruises that he could see, though she was shaking slightly. "Are you ok?" He cupped Tsukiko's face and looked at her earnestly. '_You have no idea what I would do if I lost you again.'_

Tsukiko smiled and leaned against Sasuke's chest. "I'm fine, Sasuke, just tired. I've been… I've been busy training these past few days." She didn't want to tell him about the hospital and have him worry unnecessarily. '_Since when do you care if he worries?'_ Tsukiko frowned at the thought. "Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted." She took Sasuke's hand and led him upstairs.

The couple undressed quickly before crawling into bed with each other.

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

"Goodnight, Tsukiko," Sasuke whispered, he gently kissed Tsukiko's cheek before drifting off into a deep sleep.

:::

_Tsukiko gazed around, the sinking feeling in her gut warned her that something terrible was going to happen. 'Where am I?' She wondered as she surveyed the area. She was in a forest, and there was something horrifyingly familiar about the forest. _

"_Don't you remember?" Orochimaru's voice hissed in Tsukiko's ear._

_Tsukiko froze. Her heart began to race as she spun around, "There is where… where he died." She shook her head and covered her eyes, 'Damn these dreams!'_

"_What's the matter, Tsukiko, don't you want to see him? Your dearly beloved?" Orochimaru approached the young girl, he held the limp body of a boy in his arms._

_Tsukiko flinched, the stench of death was overwhelming. "No." She hissed and drew back._

_The pale flesh._

_The blonde hair._

_The ugly gash across his throat._

"_Kai."_

_Tsukiko felt her stomach churn. It took all of her power not to run away and hide. "Sensei, please stop." She begged. She closed her eyes and turned to run, now was not the time to try and fight. _

_A warm hand grabbed Tsukiko's and pulled her backwards._

"_You're safe now, Tsukiko…"_

_This voice didn't belong to Orochimaru. This voice was deeper and calming… and the one voice Tsukiko once longed to hear._

"_Sempai…" Tsukiko whispered. _

_She knew better than to believe the transformation jutstu, but her heart still tightened. "Orochimaru, this isn't funny, STOP." Tsukiko snapped. She opened her eyes, only to find three o the four most important men in her life standing in front of her. "Sasuke… Kai…" She didn't dare look at the final one. His name burned in the back of her throat. _

"_You're going to kill all of these men." Orochimaru snickered as he appeared behind Kai. "You already killed one off," He slashed Kai's throat without batting an eyelash. Blood splattered all over Tsukiko. "Who will be next, hmm? Will it be Sasuke? Or maybe…"_

"_ENOUGH!" Tsukiko lunged for Orochimaru will full intent to kill. "All you do is torment me! Conscious or unconscious! You're ALWAYS tormenting me!" She grabbed Orochimaru and threw him to the ground before jumping on top of him. She pulled a kunai and pushed it roughly into Orochimaru's throat, the blood seemed extra vibrant against his ghostly-white skin. "Why are you doing this to me?! WHY?!" Tsukiko screamed._

"_Why don't you ask yourself that, Tsukiko? Why do you torment yourself? These are Why are you doing this to me?! WHY?!" Tsukiko screamed._

"_Why don't you ask yourself that, Tsukiko? Why do you torment yourself? These are your dreams after all."_

"_All I've ever wanted to do is forget…" Tsukiko whispered. She pulled the kunai away from Orochimaru's throat and stood up. "I just can't."_

_Orochimaru appeared in front of Tsukiko and knelt down. He gently brushed her hair behind her ear, "So you put yourself through hell? What a monstrous way to treat yourself."_

"_I get by," Tsukiko jerked her chin away defiantly._

"_Even now, this is what you think of me, an evil, un-caring Sensei. You think I'm the one that took you away from-"_

_Tsukiko smacked Orochimaru, "Stop. I want to wake up."_

"_Then do it. This is your dream, after all." Orochimaru smirked. "Eventually you're going to have to face the demons that haunt your nightmares."_

"_I'll deal with them without a problem." Tsukiko growled. _

"_We'll see about that."_

_:::_

_Tsukiko awoke with a start, nearly throwing Sasuke from the bed. Sweat covered her body, she was breathing rapidly, and shaking violently. She clawed her way out of the sheets and fell to the floor on her hands and knees._

"_Tsukiko?" Sasuke sat up to find the young kunoichi fleeing from the room. "Wait…" but she was already gone._

_:::_

_Tsukiko bolted through the streets, rain blurred her vision and made the roads slick with mud. 'Damn it all'_ _She thought to herself. Now was the worst time to dredge up old memories. 'Kai…'_ _Her heart sank. Kai had been a young shinobi who was also under Orochimaru's care. They trained together. They took punishments together. They survived together. He helped her forget the pain of loss, helped heal her shattered spirit. He gave her a reason to continue on. 'And I killed him.' The violence still made her blood run cold. Orochimaru had explained that it was the only way for her to get stronger. It was the only way for her to reach her full potential. 'All for these eyes…' Tsukiko shook off the feeling of sadness. If she hadn't killed Kai, Orochimaru would have. 'I did what had to be done.' It wasn't a reassuring thought. She continued to run, past the outskirts of the village and into the woods. She pushed deeper and deeper into the forest, she relished in the feeling of the branches that whipped past her, of the cold rain that fell upon her face. A bolt of lightening pierced the woods, and once again revealed a place all too familiar. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Tsukiko screamed. She tripped over a root and crashed to the forest floor. She watched as he slowly walked forward, he clutched his throat and staggered towards her. _

"_T-Tsukiko." _

_Her name sounded more like a guttural choking noise as blood ran freely from the boy's throat. _

"_H-Help me."_

_Tsukiko scrambled to her feet and threw her hands up in defense as the boy's ice-cold arms surrounded her. "Kai… You're dead… You're dead." She whimpered._

"_I know," Kai chuckled as he tightened his grip, "you're the one that killed me."_


	51. Dark Eyes

**Dark Eyes:**

Tsukiko's scream shattered the night. She thrashed until she fell out of bed and scrambled to throw her clothes on. She staggered out of the room, her ragged gasps cut through the silence that filled the house. '_It was just a dream'_ She gripped her head leaned against the wall, '_it's always just a dream.'_ Anguish filled Tsukiko's heart. She was afraid to move, she felt as though she would be physically ill. '_Just… a dream._

"Tsukiko?" Sasuke stumbled out of the bedroom, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "What's wrong? Are you having a nightmare again?" He reached out for Tsukiko and frowned whens she flinched and turned away. "Hey, it's okay. Do you want some tea? Why don't you go back to bed and I'll make you some tea? It'll help calm your nerves."

Tsukiko shook her head, "I'm fine, Sasuke. Go back to bed. I need some time alone right now."

Sasuke didn't try to stop her, he simply watched as she fled downstairs. He heard a window open and shut, '_she must be on the roof again.'_ The thought of Tsukiko in pain gave him physical pain, but he knew better than to go after her. Slowly, Sasuke retreated into his bedroom and crawled back into bed. He could feel where Tsukiko had been asleep only moments before. The sheets were soaked with sweat; he could feel her fear that still lingered in the air. '_What do you dream about, Tsukiko? Why do you wake up every morning with fear in your eyes?'_ He would ask her, one day. For now, though, he would just have to wait until she returned to his side. '_Please don't be long.'_

:::

Tsukiko sat on the roof and gazed silently at the stars. The cold autumn wind wrapped it's hands around her and coaxed her back to reality. '_These dreams…'_ she wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged herself, _'eventually the demons of my dreams will become reality.'_ It was almost a comforting thought. '_Soon enough, everyone will learn I am not to be trusted. And then I'll leave with Orochimaru and never have to look at this village again. It will just be me, myself, and I. No others. No more having to try to care. No more useless feelings.'_ The pain in her chest throbbed. Tsukiko absently rubbed at her chest, willing the feeling to go away. Before this mission, before coming back to this hell, she didn't bother with feelings. She learned how to block everything out besides the will to survive. "Feelings make you weak." She snarled to the wind, which howled back in response. '_There was a time, before, when I felt…'_ Tsukiko shuddered at the memories. She had been young and foolish then. She had been deceived and had paid with her heart. '_Orochimaru was the one that took me in when no one wanted me… He made me into the strong shinobi I am today. Not… Not Itachi.'_ Tsukiko's heart ached. The bitter memories of running with Itachi, of devoting herself to him, of _loving_ him, swam in her mind. A bitter laugh escaped Tsukiko as she shook her head to clear the memories. The evil and bitterness in her tone was shocking. '_Am I evil?'_ She brushed away the makeup that covered the summoning tattoo on he arm. The black lines were startlingly clear in the moonlight. All she had to do was run a little blood over the mark, add a little chakara, and she had a massive snake at her disposal. '_Evil or not, it doesn't really matter. All of this will be over in a few days.'_

:::

After making sure she had her emotions under lock Tsukiko snuck back in through the bathroom window. She made sure to reapply makeup to her arm before she made her way to Sasuke's bedroom door. Her hand lingered for a moment on the door handle, a feeling of longing swept over her, '_if only I could stay… to live the life of a normal….'_ Her hand jerked away before she dared to think anything more. '_Normal is weak. Normal is useless.'_ She reprimanded herself mentally before entering Sasuke's room. The boy was curled up in the middle of the bed; his hair was tussled and hid his eyes. She watched him sleep for a moment, she eyed his chest and the way it rose and fell in a steady rhythm, his hand and the way it twitched every now and then, how he looked so innocent, the way he lay completely sprawled on the bed as if nothing could hurt him. '_When I go… please, just let me go.'_ Tsukiko bit her lip and shook her head. She knew that Sasuke was going to try to come after her…. Or worse, leave with her. As she slipped into bed next to Sasuke she wove her arm under his and around his waist. Tsukiko relished in the heat that the boy gave off, how strong he felt, even as he slept. "Please… Just let me go."

:::

When Tsukiko awoke she was alone. The angle of the sun coming in through the shades indicated that it was early afternoon. '_So much for it being a productive day…'_ She sighed and shrugged out of bed. Really, the only thing on her agenda of any importance was showing Jiraiya her Rasengan, and that could be done at any point of the day. Although she tried to relax under the water of a hot shower, nothing seemed to help the cold feeling that had seized her body. After finally giving up on warming up Tsukiko dried and dressed her body before heading over to the river.

:::

Tsukiko found Jiraiya and Naruto training as usual. She couldn't help but notice how the 9-Tail's Host was progressing quite nicely. '_Oh… What potential you have…'_ She thought to herself, a deep, dark hunger licked at her insides. She waved at Jiraiya when he noticed her, she ignored his pervy leer and wicked smirk.

"Did you do it yet?" He asked as he stood.

Naruto was in the middle of a focusing exercise, and couldn't say hi right away. He managed a wave and a grunt and then a series of flailing arm circles as he tried to regain his balance on the water.

Tsukiko smugly shrugged and walked over to Jiraiya, "A-Ranked, huh?" she yawned dramatically, "I'll admit, it was a little more challenging than others… but, eh, it certainly wasn't anything to break a sweat over."

Jiraiya swatted at Tsukiko but she leapt out of the way at the last moment. '_She's quick'_ "You talk big, but how about prove it to me."

Tsukiko held her hand out casually and cocked her head towards her open palm. "Watch, and be amazed."

She couldn't help but enjoy the rush of energy that came along with this jutsu. She focused, harder and harder, as the blue ball of chakara spun into a tighter ball. "Enough." Tsukiko announced, she jumped backwards and launched herself off of a nearby tree and into the tree just past Jiraiya. Her attack drilled a large hole through the middle of the tree until it cracked and splintered from the force.

Naruto was so stunned that he lost focus and collapsed into the water beneath him.

Jiraiya stood there, momentarily stunned. '_You are not from around here.'_ He thought to himself, a dark shadow hovered over his heart. "Very nice, Tsukiko. I wish all of my students made it look as easy as you."

Naruto scrambled out of the water and ran to Tsukiko. '_SHE'S AMAZING_!" His mind was exploding with confidence and excitement. He could hardly contain the energy that was surging through his body. "WOW, TUSKIKO! THAT WA SO COOL! CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT?! THE PERVY SAGE ISN'T TEACHING ME ANYTHING COOL LIKE THAT!" Naruto leapt around Tsukiko, praying that she would accept him as his pupil.

Tsukiko placed both hands on Naruto's shoulders and gently stopped him from bouncing all over the place. She could feel how wild his chakara was, how it itched and yearned to be freed. "No, Naru-kun… but I'm sure your sensei here will when the time is right." She winked at Jiraiya whom rolled his eyes at her in return.

"Naruto, get back to work!" Jiraiya snapped. He watched Naruto scramble to his feet and then bolt back to practice on the water. He turned to face Tsukiko who was making her way back towards town. "Hey," he called out, "I know you from somewhere, don't I?" He watched as Tsukiko slowly turned around, the look on her face unnerved him.

"Well… I suppose it depends on when you last saw me."

Jiraiya glared suspiciously at Tsukiko, "and what exactly does that mean?"

"Ah, nothing," Tsukiko gritted her teeth as she tried to force a smile, "goodbye for now, Master Jiraiya."

Jiraiya watched as the young kunoichi disappeared from his line of vision. '_I know I've seen her before…'_ A sense of unease hovered over him. He settled himself in the shade and began to sift through his memories, trying to find the girl with the dark eyes and the cold smile.


End file.
